PowerPart I
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet the kids of the former rangers. How they have to make difficult choices. Including trusting some of the former rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Power-Part I**

**Red Rangers:**

Andros-Christine

Wesley Collins-Melissa Lake

Carter Grayson-Danielle-Dani Mitchell

Cole Evans-Todd

Jack Landors-

Hunter Bradley-Alexis Price-sister

Leo Corbrett-Alison

Sky Tate-Erica-sister

Shane

Connor Mcknight-Kira Ford-

T:J Johnson-

Rocky Desantoes-Michelle-daughter

Jason Scott-

Mack Hartford-Leslie Wyle

Nick Russell-Madison Jackie Rocca

Andrea Drew-Red for C-Squad

Eric Myers-Tara Myers-Red for B-Squad

Jason Shields-Amazon

Jennifer Carson-Red Protector


	2. Chapter 2

**Rangers: Part I**

Ashley Hammond-Yellow

Maya-

Lizzy Delgado-

Katie-

Dustin Brookes-Leah

Kira Ford Mcknight

Cassie Chen-

Carlos-

Sydney Drew-Andrea Drew

Alyssa-

Zhane-

Mike Corbrett-

Max-

Kendrix

Joey Rawlings

Chad Lee-Trent Lee

Trip Lee-Penny Lee

Dax Lee Lo-Maura Lee

Ronny Robertson

Rose Ortiz Oliver

Chip Thorn-Vida Rocca-Annie

Xander bly-Rachel Black

Taylor Earhardt

Blake-Tori Bradley-Cammie

Justin Stewart

Billy Cranston

Tommy Oliver

Kimberly Hart

Adam Park


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the Earth Guardians: Part I**

Pink-Cammie Bradley

Yellow-Joy Mcknight

Red-Leah Carson Brookes

Green-Leslie Wyle Hartford

Blue-Trent Lee

Purple-Alison Tate-adopted

Black-Eric Lake

White-Maura Lee

Orange-Penny Lee


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Part I**

Christine, Brad, Kevin and Nick were talking in a private office.

"So, Christine did you fine him yet?"said Kevin looking at his adopted sister in the face

"Yes, I found him"said Christine munching on some cookies. "He's living with his friends who are rangers"

"So does he know yet?"said Brad also looking over to his sister in the face. "He doesn't know about your powers right?"

"No, I've a feeling he will a little busy to know about my powers yet"said Christine reading a book in her hands. "Oh, Can one you make it to the parent-teacher meeting in two months?"

"Yeah, I believe we can"said Nick

Knocked on the door

"Come in"said Kevin

Emma came into the door way

"I came to tell you that someone is looking for Christine"said Emma Potters

"Do you know who it is?"Nick Potters

"It's probably Sydney and Xander, I sort of disappeared on them so I could talk to you" said Christine

"Well, I think he said his name was Zhane"said Emma

"Great, He's good friends with my dad"said Christine sighing. "I better get going"

"Christine, I hope we get to see you soon"said Emma

Zhane, Ashley, Carter, Hunter and Cassie were waiting for Christine outside

"Why would Christine come here?"Cassie

"Well, It's what Sydney told me when we lost Andros sister"said Ashley not knowing that Christine was really his daughter

"I thought Andros only has one sister?"Carter

"Andros has only one sister"said Zhane knowing that Christine is Andros daughter

"She doesn't know about us being rangers?"Cassie

"No, Let's keep it that way"said Hunter

"Oh, There's Christine heading our way"said Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Part II**

Christine comes outside. Ashley saids something to Christine

"Please, Don't run off like that again" said Ashley sighing. "We had no idea where you went until Sydney told us like 15 minutes ago"."You had Andros and Karone worry sick about you"

"Ashley, Maybe you should cool it, we have to meet the others at the mall"answered Zhane

Looking at his watch

"I can't go, have to meet Cole at the race track"said Hunter

Leaving everyone behind

"I have to meet some friends at the baseball game"said Carter

"I guess that leaves us four meeting the others"said Cassie

Sydney, Xander, Karone, Andros, Alyssa, Bridge, Sky and Jack were waiting for the others

"I'm so sorry Andros, didn't mean to lose her"said Sydney crying. "Never forgive myself if something bad happens to her"

"It wasn't your fault Sydney, you didn't know she would disappear like that"said Sky

"Probably Zhane and the others found her"said Bridge

"Guys, Christine is some what related to Andros and Karone"said Sydney

"Guys, Don't worry about my niece"said Karone

"Wait a minute did you say that Christine is your niece?"answered Alyssa

Karone and Andros looked at each other in the face

"Yes, Christine is my daughter"answered Andros

"Why didn't you say anything to us?"Jack

"Paul thought it was best if not everyone knew that Andros had a daughter in the 1st place"said Karone sighing. "We don't need her falling into wrong hands"

"Here comes the others"said Bridge

Pointing to their friends with Christine

"Young lady, you better tell us why you wandered off?"yelled Jack

"I don't have to tell you anything, because your not my father"answered Christine. "If you really want to know where I was, working"

Walking away from everyone outside the mall area

"What, Isn't she a little young to work?"Xander

Looking at the others in the face

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four: Part III**

Andros, Karone, Ashley, Xander and Zhane went to find Christine. When all suddenly their morphers went off.

"Great, We have to go now"said Zhane

"Karone, Do you think you can find Christine?"Andros

Turning toward his sister

"Yeah"said Karone

Kissing her brother good bye

Everyone was there fighting the monsters

"I don't understand these things are way too strong"said Dustin

Collasping

"We have to keep on going"said Maya

"Where did these come from?"Cole

"You can't defeat me"said the monster

Laughing

"Oh, Yeah watch this"said Xander

Blasting it

Monster was still standing there of course

"Hey, How can that be?"Zhane

"No, Why can't we beat this thing?"answered Andros

Collasping

"ANDROS"Yelled Ashley

Racing toward her boyfriend

Then their were flashes of light that appeared out of nowhere

"Ok, What was that?"Bridge

Strange lights could be seen

"GUARDIANS" Unite yelled-Erica

"We are the guardians that protect the planet from evil beings like you"said Lisa

"We are here for one reason only that is to protect the power rangers"said Aiden

"What, How do you know us?"Cassie

"Oh, Our leader knows who you are"said Alexis

"Wait, Who is your leader?"Nick

"Sorry, We can't tell you until the time is right"said Jason

All disappearing into thin air

"How did they do that?"Ashley


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Four: Part IV**

All of the power rangers are meeting in a private room

"Ok, That was way freaky"said Liz

"We have no ideas who their leader is"said Wesley

"I wonder who it could be?"Carter

"Those guardians some of them looked very young looking"said Nick

"Maybe we should research on them, couldn't hurt to learn more about them"said Alyssa

"I think it's a great idea"said Ashley

Looking at everyone in the room. Including Andros

"Andros, Is something wrong?"Sydney

"I'm just worried about my daughter, sorry to put this on you guys"said Andros sighing

"We haven't seen her like in 4 days"said Xander

They didn't know that Christine was listening on to their conversation. Jack, Bridge and Sky came toward the private room when they saw Christine.

"Christine, What are you doing here?"asked Bridge gently

"Where have you been for the last 4 days?"said Sky

Everyone looked up when the four of them entered the room

"Look, Who we found listeninging to the conversation"said Jack

"You mean Christine has been listening to everything we just said?"Alyssa

"Yes, Christine heard everything you were talking about"said Sky

"Christine do you know anything about the guardians?"said Xander gently

"Yes"answered Christine

"What, But how could you know anything about them?"Ashley

"I just do"answered Christine

"Do you think you could tell us?"Zhane

"Like who they are"said Sydney

Then all suddenly their watches or morphers went off

"Just Great"said Jack

Racing out of the room

Everyone looked at each other in the face. Raced ouf of the room leaving Christine standing there with a look.

"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Four: Part V

They didn't know that Christine was the leader of the guardians well at least some of the teams.

"Guardians, It's time to protect our lovely planet"said Christine

"Yes, Amazon Crystal"answered Aiden

"Just hide yourselves until you see the signal"said Christine

"Will do"said Aaron

At the beach there were monsters everywhere

"Oh, Great more of them"said Cole

"How are we going to defeat these?"Leo

"Yeah, We couldn't even defeat the others before"said Max

There were 4 monsters and about 100 robots shooting at the rangers

Maya, Liz, Sydeny, Cassie and Dustin were fighting one of the monsters. They were getting very weak

"I don't understand why can't we defeat them?"Cassie

"They are way too strong"said Liz

Collasping

Nick, Andros, Zhane, Xander and Ashley were fighting another monster. When they noticed their friends and teammates on the ground

"Leave our friends alone"said Nick

"Give up"said the monster

"No, We will never give up"said Xander

Rangers frozed, when Christine appeared out of nowhere

"What, Is she doing here?"Ashley

"Get out of here it's dangerous"yelled Andros

"Oh, Good another one to destory"said the monster

Shoots at Christine. In which she defends her block that shoots into the sky

"What, Andros she's going to get hurt"said Ashley

Other people appeared out of no where

"Ok, What is going on here?"Jack

"Get out of here this isn't your fight"said Max

"I'm afraid you have to fight me first, before you kill the rangers"answered Christine

"Are you crazy?"Sky

Lights glow on Christine transforming her

"Oh, My God"said Cassie

"That couldn't be"said Maya

"That outfit is the same as the others 4 days ago"answered Bridge

Rangers frozed

"I'm Protector Green Crystal"said Aiden

"I'm Protector Jade Crystal"said Samuel

"I'm Protector Aqua Crystal"said Alez

"I'm Fighter Hurricane Crystal"said Alexis

"I'm Protector Ocean Crystal"said Erica

"I'm Amazon Crystal"said Christine

"Oh, Boy"said Mike

"Amazon Crystal Light Blast"yelled Christine

Shooting all of the four monsters into pieces

"Oh, How can she destroy them?"Ashley

The other rangers got up and stared at the strange kids

"Ok, Why don't you all tell us what's going on here?"Carter

All of the guardians looked at their leader

"Hey, Why are you looking at her?"yelled Jack

Jack was hit in the chest by Christine

Bridge notices that Christine hand was covering her bleeding side

"Your bleeding"said Bridge

Out loud so everyone heard at the beach

"Why don't we go home so I can look at it"said Andros

Looking at his daughter in the face

Christine turned toward her team mates in the face

"Meet you later at home"said Christine

"Will do boss"said Aaron

Leaving the rest of them following him behind

Christine stares at the power rangers and bolts away from them

"Wait, We want to help you"yelled Maya

Too late

"Great, Now we have to fine her"said Jack

"Who knows where she could have gone with her bleeding like that"said Sky


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Five: Author's Note**

Just to let you know who is whom in the story ok.

Nick, Eddie, James, Scott, Joshua, Brad, Adam, Kevin and Nancy were cousins they are cops. They work under their adopted sister- who is Christine Summers is what they go by.

Jason, Aaron and Zachary are brothers their last name is Shields

Cyane-is Princess Crystal birth mother

Erica-Is the sister to Mike and Leo Corbrett. Also sister to Sky Tate. She is third in command of the guardians

Lisa-Is the daughter of the former purple ranger of the space team-Serena Rawlings-. Her father is Zhane who is the silver ranger of the space ranger

Leslie Hartford-Is the daughter to Mack Hartford of the operation overdrive team. Incase you don't know Mack actually was supposed to be the father to Christine. But the elders didn't like that idea.

Alexis-Is the sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley. But she is adopted and closer to Hunter then her other brother of course

Danielle Mitchell-Is the daughter of the former pink-Dr. Dana Mitchell who isn't in this story. She was raised by her uncle Ryan Mitchell who is one of the instructors at the academy where her leaders started.

Rachel Xani Black-She is the daughter to Sally Black-who is deceased. Father is Xander Bly of the mystic force team

There are others characters but aren't important in the story through.

Paul-Elder

Thomas-Guardian

Beth-Guardian


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Six:**

Christine brothers at the police station were getting worried about their sister.

"I'm worried about Christine, we haven't seen her for at least 6 days" said Kevin

Looking at his cousins in the face

"Well, We know she is probably busy with her friends"said Nick

"We also know about battles that she's been fighting with her friends"said Brad

Their private office brusts open.

Christine slams the door and falls to the ground

They noticed the bleeding

"Christine, Your bleeding"said Emma

"Yeah, I know"answered Christine sighing. "The rangers know who we are"

Whispering to her brothers ear

"Nick, Get some blankets"yelled Brad

Out of the office door.

Adam followed Nick out of the office door way. Went to get the first aide kit

Emma was worried.

"Brad, Has this happen before?"Emma

Not knowing everything with the Summers family. Even through she was good friends with Nancy.

Nick and Adam came back with some blankets and the first aide kit. Four other police officers were there also

"Officer Summers, Is Christine ok?"Dee

"What do you think?"Yelled Brad

"Brad, Take it easy"said Nick

Wrapping Christine in a blanket

"What happen to her side?"Steven

Pointing to their boss side

"Don't tell me that Ms. Summers got shot, or was it a fight?"Dee

"Dee, I don't think that's any of our business"said Randy"

"So, We should know what's going on with our boss"said Dee

Most of the police officers knew about Ms. Summers unknown powers

"Yes, Our sister was in fight"answered Nick

Looking at Christine with a worry look on his face

"Why don't you three go back to work"said Nancy

"Sure thing, Officer Potters"said Randy

Pulling the other two out of the office

"Thanks, Nancy for saving some certain things from the others"said Adam

"Well, She is my cousin and all, Do you think she will be ok?"Nancy

"Yeah, For now"said Adam

"Do you want me take her home Nick, since you guys have alot of work to do?"Nancy

"Actually, Why don't you Brad and Nick go home with your sister"said Emma. "Actually the gang can do some things for you"

Meaning the rest of the squad who was outside in the station doing paperwork of course.

"If you say so"said Nancy

Carrying his sister out of the police station

On their way home. Aiden, Jason and Maria were waiting for them

"Nick, Is Christine ok?"Aiden

"Looks like she was bleeding right?"Maria

"She was bleeding pretty badly"said Nancy

"The others are at the mansion, they were worried when Christine didn't show up yet"said Jason

At the mansion everyone was worried about whas happen to their leader

Christine was put to bed on the 1st floor. Where everyone could take turns to watch her carefully.

Zachary, Jason, Erica, Alexis, Aiden, Aaron, Samuel, Alez, Maria and Jennifer were talking in another room

"So what do we know now?"said Alez sighing. "Since the power rangers know that Christine was hiding something from all of them"

"We don't do anything until our leader wakes up"said Maria

"How are we supposed to do that?"Aiden

"Since some of you have family members or boyfriends who are power rangers"said Alez

"We don't tell them anything until our leader tells us"said Jennifer

"So that means we don't go to battle when the rangers need us?"Aiden

"Yes, That would be right, They will know in time why we can't trust certain people"said Erica

"Christine will be sore a few days"said Brad

Who came walking into the rec room area.

"Brad, How is Christine doing?"Maria

"Actually, You can see her if you want too"said Brad


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Seven: Part I**

Maria, Jennifer, Samuel and Erica came into the room. Their leader was wide awake

"Christine, You are ok right?"Maria

Crying

"Maria, Everything is ok"said Christine

"Christine, Is there something bothering you?"Jennifer

"Yes, Some of the rangers don't trust me"said Christine sighing. "Now that most of them know about me and my friends, I don't know what to do"

"Do you want me and Erica do spy on them?"Samuel

"Actually, I was going to leave that to Jennifer and Maria"said Christine

Looking at them in the face.

"Besides Jennifer has a brother who is the green ranger and Maria has a boyfriend who is also a green ranger"said Christine looking at both of the girls in the face. "Please what ever you do girls don't tell them about us guardians just yet"

"So when do we go do our errand?"Jennifer

"Tomorrow afternoon, plus we guardians will not be helping them with any more battles until the time is right"said Christine

Looking at everyone in the bedroom

Aiden, Alez, Alexis, Lisa and the rest of them came into the bedroom just as Christine told the others

"Christine, I could go with Maria and Jennifer since Zhane is my dad"said Lisa

"Wait, A minute your just telling us that Zhane is your father?"Alez

"Actually, Zhane doesn't know I'm his daughter yet"said Lisa looking at her team mates in the face

"Sure, If you want too"said Christine looking at her friends and bodyguards in the face. "Erica, Samuel, Alexis,Presley and I will be at the station tomorrow"

"Hey, Are you sure?"Aiden

"Yes, We have some unfinish research that has to get done"said Erica"

At the rangers hidden place everyone was getting worried about the mystery guardians

"So what should we do with these mystery guardians?"Dustin

Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Bridge, Sky and Xander were in the room. When the others returned with some bags

"We thought you guys might get hungry, we we went grocery shopping"said Liz

"You didn't have to do that"said Ashley

"We wanted to do something, since we have no idea where these guardians live"said Maya

"Actually, Don't we know where we saw Christine?"Cassie

"Yeah, You guys told us about her going to the police station"said Ashley

"We still more information about them"said Sky

Munching on some lunch

"Well we could wait until the next battle and asked them then"said Jack. "Since they do have more powers then us"

"Jack, That's a very bad idea"answered Bridge

"What, Do you mean it's a bad idea?"Jack

"Maybe because you don't trust my daughter"demanded Andros

"How do you know she is really your daughter?"yelled Jack angrily. "She could be making this all up"

"I have to agree with Andros"answered Zhane

Watches beep

"Let's go"said Leo

All transforming into their ranger forms


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Seven: Part II**

All of the rangers were fighting against some machines. But no guardians showed up to help them

"I don't understand why they aren't here?"Cassie

"These machines are too strong"said Sydney

Getting banged up against a tree

"We can't beat these things"said Dustin

Also getting slammed against the ground

"Something is wrong if the guardians aren't coming to help us win this battle"said Ashley

"I will have to agree with you on that"said Leo

"That's it your all going down"yelled Zhane

Running toward one of the machines monsters

"That goes with me also"said Andros

"Me Three"said Bridge

"Me Four"said Xander

"Me Five"said Hunter

All five of them run toward the machines

Flashes of lights appear over them

"Now the lights come out"said Jack

"Don't you guys feel that?"Zhane

"Yeah, It feels we have more powers to fight with"said Xander

Machine Monsters were destoryed

"Ok, Explain how that happen if the guardians didn't help you?"said Jack


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Seven: Part III**

At the police station. Christine, Erica, Alexis, Samuel and Presley were busy working on the research and watching the battle

"They are probably wondering why we didn't come to help them"said Alexis

"If we didn't help them what about those flashes of lights?"Samuel

"It wasn't our power that helped them"said Erica

"It was an unknown source I think,unless I recognized those unknown powers"said Christine

"What do you mean?"Samuel

"I think they belong to my birth mother"answered Christine

"Wait isn't Cyane dead?"Erica

"That's what I thought, Andros doesn't know her through"said Christine sighing. "All I know she was banished from KO-35"

Lisa and Alez came into the station area.

"Wait, Wasn't KO-35 destoryed?"Alez

"Well it was destoryed by Dark Sceptor"answered Lisa

"Then how did come back to life?"Alez

"That might be something we will never know about"said Presley

Looking at his girlfriend in the face. He knew what happen to the planet just didn't say anything about it yet.

"What happen to your mother after she was banished?"Alez

"I'm not quite sure what happen to her"said Christine

Knocked on the door. Brad came into the room

"Christine, You have some visitors that wanted to see you"said Brad Summers

"Did you tell them we were busy?"Samuel

"Yeah, I did but you might want to see them Christine"said Brad

"Brad, Is something bothering you?"Erica

"Yeah, We have a problem since it envolves your father and his friends in the lobby"answered Brad

Christine stood up quickly

"Oh, No I bet they want to know why we didn't come to help them?"answered Christine sighing.

Turning toward the others for a moment

"Do you mind going over the research until I get back?"said Christine

"Sure"said Presley

Leaving their private office


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Seven:Part IV**

Andros, Bridge, Xander, Cassie, Jack, Ashley, Sky, Karone and Zhane were waiting for Christine of course.

"How long does it take for Christine to talk to us?"Jack

"Well Officer Summers did tell us that Christine was busy"said Karone

"I wondered what she was busy with?"Ashley

Christine walked out of the office into the lobby area

Cassie notices that Christine is very pissed

"Uh, Oh Looks like Christine is very angry"said Cassie

Pointing toward Christine heading their way of course

Before Andros could say anything to his daughter

"Give me one good reason why you are here?"yelled Christine

"Christine, We were worried about you since the battle"said Xander

"What battle are you talking about?"Christine

Rangers looked at each other in the face

"Christine you have no clue about helping us?"Ashley

Presley pokes his head out

"Christine, Something is wrong"yelled Presley

Christine does something that everyone sees including her brothers

"I think it's best if you leave right now"said Christine

About to head back toward her office

"Hey, Wait a minute we just want to know why you didn't help us?"Jack

Christine frozed. Emma and Kevin went towards her to calm her down

"Christine, Take a good breathe"said Kevin

Trying to calm his cousin down a little

The rest of the rangers just stared in what was going on of course

"It looks like she's having trouble breathing"said Cassie

Emma spoke up

"Don't need to worry, Ms. Summers doesn't have asthma"said Emma

"You came to see me at a bad time, I think it's best if you leave because you don't want me to do something to you"said Christine

Storming back into the office

Brad, Nick and Adam stepped up to control the situation

"Our sister did warn you to leave the station"said Officer Adam Summers

"Don't worry we know about you guys being rangers"said Lt. Nick Summers

"We also know about the red space ranger being a father to our sister"answered Brad

Slamming them outside of the station.

Jack, Ashley and Sky were putting up a yelling match outside the station

"Give us one good reason why we should leave?"demanded Jack

"All we want to know if Christine is ok"said Sky

"Please we are just trying to help"said Ashley


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Seven: Part V**

Bridge, Zhane, Cassie, Andros and Xander were trying to get the others from gettting arrested by the cops

"Guys, Just leave it be ok, we can't do anything right now"said Zhane

"Andros, Don't you want to know what your daughter is up too?"Jack

"My daughter will tell me if she wants to trust anyone of us"said Andros

Leaving them and walking back to their headquarters

"Jack, I don't think the commander would be happy about you getting into trouble again"said Bridge

Drinking some orange juice

"Don't you forget we don't have a commander anymore, not since he was promoted"yelled Jack

Maria, Jennifer and Lisa step out of nowhere with bags

"Cadet Landors, You better watch who your speaking too"answered Jennifer

All of the others turned and saw the girls standing there

"Jennifer, What are you doing here?"Bridge

"We brought some things for our friends at school"said Maria

"Wait, You aren't in school anymore who ever you guys are"said Jack

Lisa looked over to Zhane who was staring at everyone in the face.

Cassie notices Lisa staring at Zhane in the face

"Zhane, I think that girl has a crush on you"said Cassie

Pointing to Lisa.

The other rangers overheard the converstation going on

"Yeah, She does look a little young to have a crush on you Zhane"said Ashley

"Yeah, But she does remind me of someone long time ago"said Zhane

Lisa heard that last part.

So did Maria and Jennifer

"Lisa, We should go meet the others at the park"said Maria

"Sure, It was nice to knowing you"said Lisa

Waving good-bye

"I think that girl was looking at you in a strange way Zhane, like she knew you or something"Cassie

"We should head back to headquarters"answered Sky


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Eight:**

"Guys, There's something we need to talk to about"said Erica

Looking at the others in the face

"We found some more information about our powers"answered Samuel

Looking at his fellow team mates in the face

"What do you mean more powers?"Eric

"Well only some of you have extra powers to fight with"said Presley

"some of you are the astro, fighters, protectors and guardians"said Erica

"Wait how can we be the astro rangers?"Alez

"Don't they belong to the space rangers?"Aiden

"Actually, For the space rangers there is only red, black, blue, yellow and pink"said Erica

"Because we already know who the space rangers are"said Alez

"Guys your forgetting their is also the silver space ranger, who by the way is my dad"said Lisa

"You do know that Andros is the leader of the astro team is Christine dad?"answered Alexis

"Yeah, We know that Andros is Christine dad, but you said some of us have more powers"said Alez

"Yes the missing colors are orange, green and hot pink"said Maria

"For the fighters they are lightening, wind and snow"said Jason

"But wait isn't Alexis already a fighter?"Eric

"Yes, I'm Fighter Hurricane where Alez is Fighter Tornedo"said Alexis

"So who has the rest of the powers?"Eric

Flashes of lights appeared in front of them

Two people step out in front of them

"Do not be afraid of us, we are the guardians that help your leader out"said Zeke

"Erica, Lisa and Christine are the only ones that have the extra powers right now"said Thomas

"What are you talking about?"Maria

"Because of their family members who are the orginal rangers and present ones, they have a different astro powers and more strength"said Thomas

"Erica is known as the Protector Ocean and Mystic Ocean Ranger"said Zeke

"Lisa is known as Astro White Ranger"said Thomas

"Christine is known as the leader for your group, plus she has more powers we don't know of"said Jason

"Christine is known as Protector Crystal, Amazon Crystal and Astro Crystal"said Zachary

"There are still others like you out there"said Thomas

Looking at the young kids in front of him

"You still have to find Sapphire, Rainbow, Orange, Lightening and snow"said Zeke

"By any chance will the rangers actually trust us?"Aiden sighing. "I mean what's happens when they know we have more powers then they do?"

"It will take some time for them to get used to it"said Zeke sighing. "We must go our time is up"

"Christine, You know where to find us if your in trouble with the others"said Thomas

Looking at the heir of the their home planet

Christine nodding her head


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Nine: Part I**

The kids were still talking at the police station.

"Ok, Would someone please tell who has what powers?"Eric

"Aiden is known as Protector Green Crystal"said Jason

"Erica is known as Protector Ocean Crystal and Mystic Ocean Ranger"said Zachary

"Alexis is known as Fighter Hurricane"said Aaron

"What about you guys, what powers do you have?"Alez

"I'm Protector Red Crystal"said Jennifer

"I'm the Red Amazon Ranger"said Jason

"I'm the Purple Amazon Ranger"said Maria

"I'm the Green Amazon Ranger"said Zachary

"I'm the Blue Amazon Ranger"said Aaron

"I'm Protector Jade Crystal"said Samuel

"So our leader has more powers then the other rangers?"Eric

"Yes, It's true"said Erica

Watches beeping

''So are we going to go help the rangers out?"Alez

"They are probably wondering why we didn't help them last time"said Aiden

Christine had her eyes closed and said something to her team mates

"Guardians, Ranger up"yelled Christine. "It's time we show them whose the boss"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Nine: Part II**

There were about 6 monsters and about 300 tiny robots machines.

Wesley, Sky, Liz, Sydney and Leo were fighting one of the monsters

Zhane, Cassie, Hunter and Nick were fighting another monster

"I don't understand why we can't kill them"said Nick

Breathing very hard

"Yeah, I want to know where those brats are"yelled Jack

"They probably will be here"said Ashley

"Why are you defending them?"demanded Jack

"Hey, Now is not the time to fight against each other"yelled Zhane

"Yeah, We have a duty to do first"said Xander

Destroying some puny robots

"At least we kill about 20 of the those robots"answered Leo

"What are we going to do with the monsters?"Max

Pointing to the ones that were standing up still

"We so far only killed two of them"said Dustin

Getting slammed against the tree

Sydney and Lizzy were knocked to the ground

"They are too strong to destoryed"said Lizzy

Getting her breathe knocked out of her

The kids showed up

"Guardians, You know your duty"yelled Christine

Destorying one of the monsters still standing up

Rangers were shocked

"I want to know how she can do that?"Jack

"I were you keep your mouth shut spd red ranger"answered Lisa angrily. "I would you not make me kill you in front of my dad"

Most of the rangers frozed when they heard the last part being said

"No, Astro Crystal"yelled Samuel

Running toward her

"You will pay for that"yelled Samuel

Blasting the monster that had blasted his leader in the arm

"Protector Jade, I'm fine it's not serious"answered Christine

Looking at him in the face

Both of them getting slammed against the tree

"You will pay for what you did to our friends"said the monster

Sucking the energy from the two of the guardians.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nine: Part III**

"No"yelled Andros

Bolting over and jumped right next to the tree

Zhane, Hunter, Bridge, Sky and Xander followed suit

"I don't think your going anywhere"said the monster

About to say something but got blasted

Christine stood up with her arms in front of her and blasted everything evil with some of her powers

''Astro Crystal Spiral Saber"yelled Christine

Blasting all but one monster.

"The rest we will leave up to you"said Christine

About to collasped

Andros caught his daughter in his arms and turned toward his friends

"Go, The rest of us will take it from here"said Leo

Back at the rangers headquarters

Andros was worried about his daughter he was sitting in the living room

Listening to one of the elders when the others showed up in the living room

"Andros, How is Christine doing?"Ashley

Elder spoke up

"Princess Crystal is going to be fine thanks for asking"answered Beth

"Wait, A minute did you say Princess?"Cassie

"Yes"answered Beth

Looking at the rangers in the face

''Do you want to tell who you are?"Jack

Being ignored by the others

Erica, Lisa, Samuel, Alez, Aiden and Eric frozed when they saw one of the elders standing there

"Beth, What are you doing here?"Aiden

"It's time to explainn your new powers to the others rangers"answered Beth

"What do you mean new powers?"Sky

Lisa spoke up

"There are other new powers that you don't know of yet"said Lisa

Christine came out to the living room dressed differently

"There are certain things we must tell you without getting interrupted"answered Christine

"Christine, How are you feeling?"Sydney

"A little sore than I've been before on KO-35, your probably wanted to know about my real title right?"Christine

"Wait, How do you know KO-35?"Carlos

Looking at Christine and the others kids in the face

"Zhane, Andros and Karone are the only ones we know are from that planet"said Carlos

"You already know that Andros is my father right?"Christine

"Yes, We already know about it"yelled Jack

"I would you watch your mouth spd red ranger"answered Christine

Flashes of lights zapping him

"I don't tolerate being insulted by you about my past life or my families"answered Christine

Sitting down in Andros lap

"Trust me you don't want to get Princess Crystal angry"answered Beth

"Is something else on your mind Uncle Zhane?"Christine

"Just wondering about how you have the astro ranger powers?"Zhane

"Aren't there only red, blue, silver, yellow, black and pink?"Hunter

"Actually, They are different morphers than the space rangers morphers"answered Alexis

"How can it be possible that you have the astro crystal powers?'Dustin

Christine looks at Beth in the face and stood up quickly from Andros lap

Turning toward her team mates and friends in the face. Who were watching in was going on

"Beth, I will contract you until futher notice"answered Christine

Nodding to the elder

"Fine, Will do Princess Crystal"said Beth

Leaving the living room

Andros, Hunter, Karone, Zhane, Bridge and Xander could tell something was bothering Christine by the look in her eyes.

Mike could also see something also

"Guys, Maybe we should leave and give Christine some time with her dad"said Mike

"Yeah, Let's go"said Leo

Pulling Maya, Dustin and the rest of the guys out of the living room

"Hey, You didn't have to pushed me out of the living room"yelled Jack angrily. "How come they get to stay?"

Pointing to Xander, Hunter and Bridge in the face

"Because those three have silbing"said Liz

After their friends left the living room the others looked at the girls in the face

"Christine, We know something is bothering you"said Xander

Erica spoke up

''Zhane, There's someone I would you like you to meet"said Erica

Walking towards Lisa who was staring at the floor

"You might not know her very well"said Erica

Looking at Zhane in the face

"We could tell that Lisa probably knows Zhane right away she was looking at him in the park a couple weeks ago"said Hunter

"Yes, This is Lisa Rawlings she is the former daughter of Serena Rawling of the 1st team of the space ranger team, daughter to Zhane"said Erica

"We don't know any information about Lisa and Christine mothers"said Alexis

"That we each had a destiny"answered Erica

"Well, Zhane looks like your dad"said Ashley

Looking at her fellow team mate in the face

"I guess I'm not the only one whose has a daughter now"said Zhane

Looking at Andros in the face

"So, now we know that Zhane has a daughter what are we going to do?"Cassie sighing. "She must be have been living with someone"

"I've been living with the other guardians and Christine other family on earth"said Lisa

Pointing to Jennifer, Maria, Jason, Zachary and Aaron in the face

Jennifer spoke up

"There are others we still have to fine"said Jennifer sighing. "Please don't asked questions until the time is right"

Andros and Zhane both spoke up

"Sure we won't asked questions until the right time"said Zhane

"We better not let some of the others know"said Andros


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nine:Part IV**

Leo, Mike, Jack, Sky and Nick came back into the living room

"The others decided to go the movies, plus go to the park if we wanted to join them"said Nick

"Thanks for telling us this"said Hunter

"Hey, I don't rememer you have a silbing"said Jack

Pointing to Hunter and Xander in the face

"Actually, My sister is Jennifer Carson"said Bridge

Standing next to his sister

"My girlfriend is Maria Sakura"said Xander

Pointing to Maria who was standing next to the others

"Then why was Hunter here at the meeting?"Jack

"I don't think that's any of your concerns spd red ranger"yelled Lisa

"I think it is my concerns and my business to know what's going on here"yelled Jack

Karone and Andros saw the angry look on Christine face

Christine stood up and aim her hand right at Jack and slammed him against the wall

"ENOUGH"Yelled Christine

Yelling out loud

"Your duty as a spd red ranger are over until futher notice"said Christine

Clicking her hands and the spd morpher were right in her hands

"What, You can't do that"yelled Jack angrily. "Give me my morpher back"

"Actually, She does have the right to take any rangers morphers away from the"answered Erica angrily. "That's one of the reason why the elders appointed her to do"

"I would you be gone before she get's ticked off at you Jack"answered Lisa angrily

"Fine"yelled Jack

Slamming the door

"Ok, That what well"said Leo

"Now we need to find another person to take the red spd morpher"answered Cassie

"Don't worry we will take care of it"said Alexis

Christine just starts screaming falls to the ground shaking her head

"No, I won't let you"yelled Christine

Before anyone could touched her Christine disappears

"Hey, Where did she go?"Alez

"You mean you don't know where she went off?"T:J

They didn't noticed Alexis, Erica and Lisa were missing also

"Just great now we need to find her before evil does"said Carlos

All racing into the control room

"Wait, Where's Lisa, Alexis and Erica?"Samuel

"Don't tell me they are missing too?"Eric

"Well do you see them here Eric?"demanded Samuel angrily. "If anything happens to my girlfriend someone is going to pay"

"Now we have to find all four of them"said Leo


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nine:Part V**

On KO-35 the elders and guardians were worried about Princess Crystal when she showed up

"Princess Crystal, What are you doing here?"Zeke

"I don't understand I was just with her 20 minutes ago on earth"said Beth

"Something is wrong if she came here"said Thomas

Going over to Christine body which was laying on the ground

"Thomas, She is ok?"Piper

"We need to get her to the medical bay something is serious wrong"answered Thomas

"Please, Be ok Princess Crystal"answered Beth

Crying

"Should we notified her family members?"Piper

Erica, Lisa and Alexis came rushing in the room

"There's no need to call us"said Lisa

"How did you get here?"Zeke

"We were sent here by our leader, we knew something was bothering her"answered Erica

"She was like this when"said Alexis

Looking at the others in the face

Jasmine answered

"When she feels something is wrong?"Jasmine

"Actually, No not like that"answered Lisa sighing. "It was more of something to do with people trusting her"

Elders and Guardians looked at each other in the face

"We better go let Thomas know, what's going on"said Beth

Racing up the stairs to the second floor.

All of them were on the second floor now near the medical bay area.

Thomas was told what happen before anything of this has to do with Princess Crystal arriving on KO-35

"You do know what happen to the spd red ranger right?"Alexis

"Yes, We do know what happen to Jack"answered Jasmine. "He should have never been a ranger in the first place"

"But, We need to find someone to take his place now as the red ranger"said Phoebe

"How are we elders or guardians going to do that when Princess Crystal is in critical condition?"Piper

"Princess Crystal, Already told her team mates it was up to them to find a new replacement"said Beth

Looking at Piper and Phoebe in the face

"How are they going to do that?"answered Piper.

"It has to be guy"answered Phoebe

"The red ranger doesn't have to be a guy Phoebe"answered Alexis.

"Besides two of Princess Crystal bodyguards are red rangers, and one of them is a girl"answered Zeke

"Thomas, Do you know long Crystal will be in the condition?"Lisa speaking up. "Because we will have to explain to some of the rangers"

"Doesn't Karone, Zhane and Andros have the telepathy?"Erica. "So they could just sense her on this planet"

"Beth, You will go down there with Lisa and Alexis back to earth and tell the rangers what's going on here"said Thomas

Back on earth

"We need to know where those four girls went"spoke Cassie

"They couldn't have disappeared?"Carlos

"We do need to fine them before anyone else does"said T:J

"I hope nothing happens to Lisa"spoke Zhane

Sighing

"Let's hope nothing happens to the leader"said Jennifer

Whispering to Jason in his ear

Samuel, Aiden, Alez and Eric were arguing

"Samuel, You know where they went don't you?"yelled Eric

"No, I don't know where my girlfriend went"answered Samuel

Storming away from the others in the face

"Hey, You come back here, I'm not done talking to you"yelled Eric

Presley, Serena, Zachary and Maria were watching them fighting among each other

Karone, Hunter, Bridge, Xander and Andros were talking

"By any chance would she be somewhere else?"Bridge

"Where you guys can't sense her"Xander

Suddenly flashes of lights appeared in front of them

They saw Lisa, Alexis and Beth standing there

"Lisa, Your alright"said Zhane

Racing toward his daughter and hugging her

"Where's Christine, why isn't she with you?"Hunter

All 3 of the girls looked at each other in the face

"I'm afraid that Christine is in critical condition"answered Beth

Almost everyone frozes when they heard that part

"What do you mean by that?"Sydney

"Does this have to do what happen this afternoon?"Bridge

"Do you know where Christine is?"Sky

"Shouldn't you three know where Christine is?"Alexis

Looking over to Karone, Andros and Zhane in the face

"Since you three are telepathic"answered Lisa

Both Andros and Zhane tried to find where Christine was staying.

It was Karone who found where her niece was

"Andros, Christine is on KO-35 we need to get here fast"yelled Karone

Andros nodding his head

The others said something

"We are coming with you"spoke Cassie

On Ko-35.

Everyone was on the home planet of Karone, Andros and Zhane

"Ok, Now we are here where is Christine?"Max

"You won't be able to see her"answered Piper

"What do you mean we can't see her?'Liz

"Look, Can't at least some of us see how's she is doing?"Ashley

Rangers arguing with the elders or guardians

"Look, There's nothing you rangers can do for her"answered Phoebe

"Look, All we want is to see her"Cassie

"Is there something your not telling us rangers?'Carlos

"Even if we wanted to tell you what's wrong with Princess Crystal we can't"answered Zeke

"Look, Here who ever you are my boyfriends daughter is in critical condition"yelled Ashley

"Andros, Do you even know these people?"Dustin

"Yes"answered Andros

"Then you have to tell them what's going on with Christine"said Liz

Alexis said something which one of the rangers yells at her

Which Hunter finds out he has a sister, didn't know about

"Don't speak to the elders or guardians liek that"said Alexis. "They will tell you rangers later what is wrong with Princess Crystal or Christine". "I would you rangers hold your horses because right now there's nothing you guys can do right now"

"How dare you say that, why don't you keep your mouth shut"yelled Ashley

Hunter said something to the rest of the rangers standing or sitting down.

"Guys, She is right there's nothing we can do right now"spoke Hunter

Looking at everyone in the face

"This doesn't have to do with you"yelled Carlos

Flashes of lights appeared before them. Now they see Christine spirit standing near them

"HOW DARE YOU"Speak to Hunter sister like that"yelled Christine

Rangers frozed and stared at Alexis in the face

"That can't be"said Dustin

"Alexis is Hunter sister she is known as Fighter Hurricane"said Christine


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Ten:**

"I would you rangers watch what you say in the future because you don't want to lose your morphers"spoke Zeke

"But how can we see you?"Zhane

"Only reason some of you see me, because I've faith in you"answered Christine

"We will be able to see you?'Karone

"Yes, Right now my powers are trying to heal my body"answered Christine

Phoebe spoke up

"Incase you don't know rangers, Princess Crystal can heal certain people"spoke Phoebe

"That's one of her powers she can heal others"said Jasmine

"My time is almost up"answered Christine

Looking at the others in the face

"Would Sky, Hunter and Alexis I must see you shortly in the medical bay"spoke Christine

Hunter, Alexis and Sky go to the medical bay on the second floor

"Why would Christine see those three?"Cassie

"We will found out when they are done talking"said Nick

"I wondered if there's food"said Bridge

Thinking to himself

Lisa overheard him say it.

Some of the rangers were surprised when food was placed in front of them

"Wow, Look at this food"said Liz

Helping herself to some juice

"Wait, We aren't near a kitchen"said Leo

Helping himself to some eggs

"Guys, We aren't here to eat the food"said Wesley

"So, It's here let's enjoy it"said Bridge

Munching some strange food

"Bridge, By any chance did you say something about being hungry?"Sydney

"Yeah, In my mind"answered Bridge

Swallowing some juice

"Then how did the food get here?"Sydney

"That's because your looking at the person who put it there"said Lisa

Walking out of the room

Rangers had their mouths wide open

"How did she do that?"Max

In the medical bay Lisa came into the room where the others were talking

"Sorry, If I'm late the others are eating right now"said Lisa

They overheard Sky say something

"Alexis, Hunter and Sky you three will get getting new morphers and powers"answered Christine

"What, Do you mean new powers?"Sky

"I know you always wanted to become the red spd ranger right?"spoked Christine

"Yeah, But that doesn't mean I still want it why?"Sky

"Because I need someone to take the spd red morpher"answered Christine

"But, Jack isn't coming back right?"Hunter

"No, I'm sorry but we can't trust people being disrespectful toward others"said Alexis

"There are others spd morphers"said Lisa

"What do you mean others?"Sky

Lisa spoke up

"There are red, yellow, blue, green, pink now"answered Lisa. "But there's is also purple, black and silver"

"Hunter, I know you have been the thunder storm ranger at least a couple years"answered Christine sighing. "But you will now have extra power by being the black spd ranger"

"Wow"answered Hunter

"Sure"answered Sky

"Lisa, Can you give them the extra morphers?"Christine

"Sure, Sky you're the new red spd ranger"said Lisa

"Hunter you are to become the spd black ranger along with your old powers"said Alexis

"Alexis you will still be Fighter Hurricane"answered Christine

"Yes"answered Alexis

All hugging her

"Should we tell the others that we have new powers?"Sky

"Astro Crystal Ranger"yelled Christine

Her clothes changing into her ranger form

"I think it's better they see me like this"answered Christine

"You two might want to change also"said Alexis

Ginning at her brother in the face

Christine sending a message through Erica mind. Telling them to transform into their ranger forms

Lisa, Erica and Christine are the only ones who can send each other things through their minds.

On the first floor everyone was growing impatient

"Ok, It doesn't take this long to talk in the medical bay"said Max

"I want to know why she would only talk to those three?"Ashley

Looking at her boyfriend in the face-meaning Andros

They frozed when all suddenly the fighters, astro rangers and protectors yelled out their powers

"Astro Hot Pink Crystal"yelled Erica

Some of the space rangers were surprised

"Wait, I thought there wasn't any such things as the astro powers?"Sydney

"Protector Jade Crystal"yelled Samuel

"Protector Star Crystal"yelled Eric

"Fighter Red Crystal"yelled Jason

"Amazon Red Crystal"yelled Jennifer

Bridge and Xander were shocked in what they saw of course

So where Mike,Leo and Max

"All this time your sister was a ranger"said Leo

Looking at Bridge in the face

"Amazon Blue Crystal"yelled Zachary

"Fighter Tornedo"yelled Alez

"Amazon Purple Crystal"yelled Maria

"Hey, Xander looks like your girlfriend is a ranger also"answered Mike

"Why are they transforming now?"Max

"Fighter Ruby Crystal"yelled Aiden

Christine, Lisa, Sky and Hunter were standing there in their rangers form

"Ok, Who are you guys?"Carlos

"Gee, You don't know our voices?"Lisa

"Should we know your voices?"Ashley

Lisa looks at Christine in her ranger form.

Christine nods her head

"Guardians, Power down"said Christine

Sending a message through her mind

All of Christine team powered down, all except Sky, Hunter, Alexis and Lisa

"Ok, Would you mind telling us who you four are?"Carlos

Christine,Alexis, Lisa, Sky and Hunter powered down

Almost everyone frozed with their mouths wide open


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Eleven:Part I**

"Ok, Would someone tell us what's going on here?"Dustin

"Why did you lie to us Christine, about knowing the guardians?"Ashley

Looking at her and the rest of the kids

"Especially, When your one of them"demanded Ashley

"Wow, Two more powers joining the team"said Max

"Are you blind Max they were already on our team as rangers"yelled Ashley

"Look, Is there really need to yell Ashley?"Karone

"Wouldn't you want to know what your niece has been hiding from us rangers?"Ashley

"It's not our business even if we were rangers?"Karone

Ashley and Karone talking against each other

While the others looked on what was going on which made Christine angry more

"Look, Here it's our business to know what's the hell is going on here"yelled Ashley

"No, It's not our business"yelled Karone

"Ashley, You might not want to do that"said Zhane

"Why, Don't you shut up silver ranger"yelled Ashley

Christine stood up

"ENOUGH"Yelled Christine

Storming upstairs

Everyone heard a door being slammed very loud

"I don't think you should have done that, plus my dad did try to warn you to stop"said Lisa

Looking at Zhane in the face

"I'm just surprised she didn't do anything to you"said Aiden

Munching on some food

"I would you rangers don't do anything to upset our leader in any way"said Jennifer

Walking out of the room

Maria, Zachary, Aaron, Samuel and Presley went somewhere else inside the mansion-or should I say palace.

Lisa, Alexis, Jason and Erica had stayed behind watching everything that was going on

"You very lucky yellow space ranger that Christine didn't take your morpher away, like she did to ex-spd ranger"answered Alexis

"I think it's best to keep out of this"said Ashley

"Hey, You don't have the right to talk to my sister like that"spoked Hunter

"You shouldn't talk to them like that they are kids, we are family"said Sky

"I mean the space silver ranger did try to warn you to stop yelling"said Erica

Reading a book

"Oh, By the way Mike and Leo Corbrett and Sky Tate I'm your sister"answered Erica

Looking at them in the face

"Wait, How can you be their sister?"Max

"Erica's parents abandon her at birth so she was raised by the Tate family"answered Beth

"But that doesn't explain how she is related to them?"Carlos

"Actually, Our parents never told us about having a sister"said Mike

"They actually never told you the truth by they abandoned your sister in the first place"answered Beth

Looking at everyone in the face

"I think maybe Paul should explain to you all about Erica's family situation"said Thomas

"Wait are you talking about our Paul?"Wesley

"Yes, He knows more than we guardians and elders know about Erica, Alexis, Lisa and Christine past"said Beth

"It will be awhile before Paul can be reach"said Luna

"So please just trust us in what we are doing"said Zeke

"We can trust you if some of us don't"said Zhane

"By the way is Christine going to be ok?"Xander

"Just give her some space"said Beth

"Now it's time for you rangers to go now to earth"said Zeke

Sending them back to earth in the flashes of lights

Rangers appeared in different areas.

Zhane, Andros, Karone, Bridge, Xander, Hunter, Sky, Leo, Max and Mike were back at headquarters

Ashley, Cassie, Maya, Sydney and Liz were shopping

While the others were at work

"How do you know if Erica, Alexis, Lisa and Christine were telling the truth?"Max sighing. "I mean some of you just found out you have kids"

Sitting down in the break room area

"Look, I just found out I've a sister and extra powers"answerd Hunter

"What do you mean powers?"Max

"Your are looking at the new spd red ranger"spoked Sky

Surprised looks on the others faces

Suddenly lights appeared in front of them

They turned and saw Alexis, Lisa and Maria standing there

Lisa turned towards them

"Andros, Don't worry you will see your daughter again"said Lisa looking around the place. "So this is your headquarters"

"We do some things there at the headquarters and we do live here"said Leo

"Look, I don't care if your telling the truth about your dad being the silver space ranger"said Max

About to yell at her

Zhane step into the conversation

"Don't you even dare yell at my daughter"said Zhane

"You know Christine already took a ranger's morpher away"spoked Maria

"Wait, I thought her name was Crystal?"Xander

"Crystal is my daughter's royal name"answered Andros

"Wait, How did you know that?"Max

"There is alot he doesn't tell you rangers"said Alexis

Standing near her brother Hunter

"Girls, We need to get going home"said Maria

"Ok"said Lisa

Making a face

Alexis hugging her brother around the waist

Girls were about to leave headquarters

"Wait, Where can we contract you if we want to meet you?"Karone

Maria gives them the address


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Eleven:Part II**

3 weeks later since the rangers found out about Lisa, Christine, Erica and Alexis being related to some of their team mates. Plus Christine real identify and the new powers that Sky and Hunter have of course.

At the station some of the officers were talking.

Nick, Brad and Aaron were talking with Christine and her friends in their private office.

"So,I take it that the others weren't to happy right?"Aaron

"Yeah, You can say that again"spoked Alexis

"Zhane is happy that he isn't the only one now with a daughter"said Lisa

"Sky, Leo and Mike were happy knowing I was related to them"said Erica sighing. "Only Max wasn't that to happy about the news"

"Erica, What's on your mind?"Nick

"That some our silblings or parent friends don't seem to like us"said Erica

"Oh, Well that's their problem if their friends don't like you"said Brad

Drinking some water

"Don't we have in another month have that parent-conference thing?"Alexis sighing. "I know that Hunter is my brother I really don't want to ask him because of his duties"

"Same with me asking Zhane since we have gotten to know each other for about few weeks"answered Lisa

"Well we could ask them and see what they say about going"said Erica

"You know they are rangers and have a duty to do right?"Aiden

"Plus when you asked them and they say yes then something comes along"said Alez

"I won't be surprised if my dad says something to them since they are friends"said Samuel

"Wait, I thought you don't have parents?"Alez

"My birth parents died in battle 4 years ago, I was adopted and raised by a close friend and team mates of theirs"said Samuel sadly

"What do you mean your father will say something to them?"Eric

"He mention to me this morning about a party at the park for the rangers from all of the teams"said Samuel

"By any chance you didn't tell him about us?"Aiden

"So what if Samuel told Rocky about the parent-day thing"said Christine

Coming into the office with Presley

"Well my brother is coming to parent-thing"said Alez

"My guardian is coming to the parent-thing too"answered Presley

"So, what about you girls?"Aiden

Looking at the girls in the face

"That's the thing we were dicussing"said Lisa

"We haven't told our families yet"said Alexis

"I mean they just found out about Erica, Alexis and me"said Lisa

Erica turning toward Christine in the face

"What do you think should we tell our families?"Erica

"Actually, I've already inform them"said Christine

Looking at her brothers in the face

"What did they say?"Aiden

"The others noticed the way Christine was looking at Brad, Adam and Nick in the face

"Why don't we head to the park, I mean Rocky did say we were invited to the party"said Samuel

Almost everyone get's up from where they were sitting. All except Alexis and Christine of course

"Aren't you going to the party?"Aiden

"Nope, Christine and I will be at the house when you guys get back from the party"said Alexis

Leaving with Christine

At the park

Rocky Desantoes and Billy Cranston were there talking to their old friends and new ones of course

"So, Rocky how are things doing since we last saw you?"Wesley

Drinking some soda

"I'm doing good"said Rocky

Drinking some water

"We heard you adopted a kid right?"Carlos

"Yeah, Jason and Trini son Samuel"answered Billy

Since Billy is Samuel godfather

"Samuel is good friends with Christine and he is dating Erica Tate"said Rocky

Looking at his friends in the face

What, do you mean Samuel is dating Mike and Leo sister?"demanded Max

Shocked looks on Rocky and Billy's faces

"We found out a few weeks ago that Erica is related to Leo and Me"answered Mike

"Raised by my family"said Sky

"Hunter has a sister named Alexis, Zhane has a daughter named Lisa and Andros has a daughter named Christine"said Bridge

"By any chance did the kids say something to you about the parent thing?"Rocky

"No, Not that we heard of"said Hunter

Andros and Zhane both shooked their heads

"Hey, There's Erica, Lisa, Samuel, Aiden and Alez"yelled Sydney peering over the others shoulders. "But I don't see Alexis or Christine with them"

"Hey, Where are the other two?"Cassie

"At the house they didn't want to come with us"said Aiden

"When were you guys going to say something about the parent-thing?"Ashley

All of the kids frozed and looked at their families in the face

"Well, We weren't sure how to ask you"said Erica

"If someone could come to it since you have duties to protect the earth"said Lisa

Looking at the ground

Mike, Sky and Leo looked at each other in the face

"I guess one of us could come to the thing"said Sky

"I guess you should go tell Christine that your going"said Karone

Looking at her brother in the face-meaning Andros

"I do have the address that Maria gave me to the house

"Actually, Maybe it's best I go with you"said Erica leaning back against the tree. "I really don't want to be here"

"Same goes with me too"spoked Lisa

"What, Your going already why don't you girls stay here a little longer"said Ashley

Lisa and Erica looked at each other in the face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Eleven:Part III**

Erica, Lisa and Samuel felt something wrong so they transform

"Astro Hot Pink Crystal"yelled Erica

"Astro White Crystal"yelled Lisa

"Protector Jade Crystal"yelled Samuel

Aiden and Alez looked at them in the face

"What's wrong?"Aiden

"Something is wrong"spoked Lisa

"Protector Green Crystal"yelled Aiden

"Fighter Tornedo"yelled Alez

They hurried off to find the source

"Hey, Where are they going?"Cassie

"Something must be wrong if they transform right in front of us"said Billy

They all heard screaming sounds

All looked at each other in the face and transform into their rangers forms

Christine, Jason, Aaron, Maria, Jennifer, Alexis and Zachary were already there at the scene

Rangers arrived to the scene 3 minutes later and see everyone fighting against some flyers

Andros, Zhane, Hunter and Leo went to help Christine, Alexis and Lisa fight some flyers

"Astro White Saber"yelled Lisa

Blasting about 20 flyers down with her sword

"Mystic Thunder Belt"yelled Alexis

Blasting 20 more down with with a belt

"Protector Red Wand"yelled Jennifer

Flashing lights appeared right over the monster head and it disappears

Andros and Hunter were about to go help Christine beat 2 monsters down

Zhane and Cassie followed closed behind them

Most of the flyers were gone

"Gee, I can't believe you are here"said Alez

A little too loud

"Thanks for coming, but we don't need your help rangers"answered Aiden

"I think your going to need help with that"spoked Leo

Pointing to one of the monsters that was near Alexis, Lisa, Christine and Erica

"No, They can take care of it"said Alez

"It's not like we needed help before, when we defeated more than 2 monsters"said Aiden

They get punched with a fist

Samuel is standing there frowning

"Hey, Why did you hit us?"Alez

"Look, They are here to help us wether or not you like it"answered Samuel

Rushing toward his girlfriend aide

"Oh, No you don't"yelled Erica

About to rushed toward more flyers

"Your not going anywhere"said Alexis

Hitting one of the monsters in the stomach

The other monster that was standing near blasted the girls.

Leo, Zhane, Andros,Mike, Carter and Sydney rushed towards them

Except Christine hand stop them from being blasted

"You can't destory me"laughed the monster

"We are stronger than you"said another monster

Blasting more power at the kids

"You want a bet"demanded Christine

Blocking the monsters powers and shot at them instead

Rangers were shocked and surprised in what they saw

"How, Can she have so much power?"Carter

"Maybe it's has to to with her families background"answered Sydney

"Yeah, Even we rangers don't that enough power to defeat that"said Maya

Pointing to the monsters

Now there were only one of the monster standing up now

"You will pay for that you brat"yelled the monster

This time charging at Christine

"Silver Space Saber"yelled Zhane

Slashing the monster

"Pink stunner"yelled Cassie

Both Sky and Hunter shaking their heads


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Eleven:Part IV**

"Astro Crystal watch out"yelled Jason

Yelling over to her

Jennifer and the others came bolting over to their leader

"Amazon Green Crystal"yelled Zachary

"Protector Red Crystal"yelled Jennifer

"Amazon Purple Crystal"yelled Maria

"Amazon Lime Green Crystal"yelled Aaron

"Protector Jade Crystal"yelled Samuel

"Astro Hot Pink Crystal"yelled Erica

"Astro White Crystal"yelled Lisa

"Fighter Hurricane Crystal"yelled Alexis

"You have to get through us before you get to our leader"yelled Aiden

"Goodie, More brats to kill"said the monster

About to charge at them

"I don't think so"yelled Christine

Charging at the monster with her sword

"Hey, What does astro crystal think she is doing?"Dustin

"You know she is going to be killed"said Carlos

Rangers were shocked when the monster was destoryed into tiny pieces.

Christine turning toward her team mates

"Let's go home now"said Christine

"What, About the party?"Aiden

"Yeah, Aiden and I want to stay longer"said Alez

"Go ahead then"said Erica

"We won't be at the house"yelled Samuel

Yelling at his two team mates

The rangers powered down

Lisa,Alexis,Erica, Samuel, Christine, Jennifer, Aaron, Maria, Jason and Zachary were still in their forms

"Well, Aren't you going to power down?"Liz

"What's the point of powering down since you know who we are now"said Lisa

"Not like we don't trust some of you rangers anyway"said Erica

Max brought up the parent-thing again

"How come Rocky was the one that told us about the parent-thing?"Max giving the kids a glare in the face. "Erica, Why didn't you say something?"

About to yell at her

"They thought you rangers wouldn't be able to do it, because of your duties"said Jennifer

"Such as being the rangers that protect the innocent"answered Zachary

"I would you blue ranger watch your mouth"demanded Maria

Pointing her index finger in Max face

"You wouldn't want your morpher takening away from you right?"Aaron

"Max, Maybe you should go back to the party"said Billy

Max, Sydney and Lizzy headed back to the party

"We didn't asked you, because we knew you couldn't come to it"said Lisa

Looking at her father in the face-meaning Zhane

"Besides even if you couldn't make the time, we have other resources that could"said Alexis

Andros, Zhane,Hunter and Karone looked over to Christine,Lisa and Alexis in the face

"Alexis, Since I found out you being my sister don't worry about me not being there"said Hunter

Looking at Alexis in the face

"Ok"said Alexis

"Lisa, Was there a reason you didn't tell us about this meeting?"Zhane

Karone interrupted

"You don't want them to come to the meeting"said Karone

Christine answers

"Yes"spoked Christine

Shocked looks on Zhane and Andros face

"But, Why don't you want us to go?"Zhane

"I know for a fact that Lisa wants you to go Zhane, but it's a little too late for Andros to even bother going"said Christine

Leo, Mike and Sky asked a question

"Why wouldn't you want your dad to go?"Leo

"Space Red Ranger can go if he wants too, I don't have a problem with it except my brother are going"said Christine

About to leave

"You mean your family members are going instead of your own dad?"Cassie

"Are you done asking me these questions?"demanded Christine giving them a look in the face. "Because I'm going to be late for work"

Andros looking at Christine in a worry way

"Look, We really need to go to work"said Alexis

"Ok, I guess we will see you later then"said Karone

"

"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Eleven:Part V**

Leo, Mike, Sky, Hunter,Zhane, Karone and Andros went back to the party at the park.

Andros, Zhane, Hunter, Leo, Mike and Sky asked to speak to Rocky alone at the headquarters

"By any chance Rocky did Samuel say anything else about the parent-thing?"Zhane

"Yeah, Said there's was going to be a surprised for the family members"said Rocky

"Can anyone go to the parent-thing?"Hunter

"Yes, Anyone who has a kid there can go"answered Rocky

"We were just wondering since Erica is our sister and all"said Leo

"Did something happen, is this why your asking?"Rocky

"Yes, Christine told us rangers that she already has her family members going to the parent-thing"said Mike

"Who are Christine family, since we should know why she doesn't want Andros there"said Sky

Rocky looks at Andros in the face

"Christine told you she didn't want you there?"Rocky

"No, Not really said if I wanted to go it's my business"said Andros sighing. "I don't understand why she's afraid of me?"

"Andros, As a friend give her some time getting used to you"said Rocky drinking some water. "After her all family probably knows that your her father and all"

"Did you even meet her family?"Sky

"I only met them once at a party at the house"said Rocky

"You probably wouldn't know where they live right?"Mike

"You mean you haven't seen the property yet?"Rocky

"Nope, Why is there something wrong?"Zhane

"No, Not really since Samuel lives with Christine family, but you might want to asked if you can go there first"said Rocky

"Wait, Karone has the address that Maria gave us"said Sky


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twelve:**

Christine, Alexis, Lisa, Erica, Presley, Brad and Kevin were there since they had a day off.

Told them what happen with the rangers and the parent-thing going on

"Brad, I still want one of you guys to come to the parent-thing"said Christine

Who gaved a sigh

"Look, I know that Andros is my father I just don't know what's going to happen since I found out he was alive"said Christine

Looking at one of her brothers in the face

"Christine, Don't worry about the parent-thing"said Brad

Who was drinking some coffee

"Besides you have the rest of us in the family"said Kevin

"The other rangers better not do anything to you because"said Alexis

"Besides you were told that your birth parents weren't even alive"said Presley

Looking at his girlfriend-or fiance of 3 months now.

"Now 1 year later you were told that your father is alive"said Presley

"Because we would fight against them to protect our leader"said Erica

"But, Then that would make them not want to like you"said Kevin

"So, What they should respect anyone especially our leaders"said Samuel

"Samuel, Not of the rangers are bad"said Lisa

"Yeah, Besides Rocky and Billy have known some of the rangers long time ago"said Samuel

Zhane, Andros, Rocky, Sky, Hunter, Mike, Leo, Karone, Cassie, Carlos and Xander were at the mansion

"So, We are going to see the house where Christine and the rest of them live?"Cassie

"Yes,Rocky is going to show us I believe"answered Karone

"Actually, Your right in front of the property"spoked Rocky

Pointing the house

Surprised looks on everyone faces

"You mean they live in this house?"Carlos

"It's been like that for centuries"said Rocky

Looking at his friends in the face

Christine frozed suddenly and stood up quickly

"Christine, What's wrong?"Kevin

"We have visitors"answered Christine

Leaving the room

"What do you mean visitors?"Lisa

"It could be my dad"said Samuel

Getting up from the chair

"What would your dad be here for?"Kevin

Christine and her friends went outside the house

Rocky and some of his friends noticed someone coming out onto the property

"I see someone coming out of the house"said Leo

Zhane peeked over and saw Lisa and the others standing there

"It's just my daughter and her friends"said Zhane

"You mean it's Lisa, Erica, Alexis, those two boys and Christine right?"Cassie

Christine and her friends stood 2ft. away from their parents

"I see you are surprised that you now know where we live right?"Erica

"Yeah, It's huge"said Mike

"Of course it's huge, we have almost everything that you rangers don't have at your headquarters"said Presley

"What, Are you talking about?"Carlos

Looking at the property

"Why didn't you tell us about this mansion, Are you sure your not trespassing by living on it?"Carlos

Alexis was about to say something when Christine shook her head

"Do you have a problem with my mansion?"demanded Christine

Shocked looks on their faces of course.

"You mean you own this mansion?"Cassie

"Yes, Our sister owns this mansion and among other things inside and outside of it"spoke Brad

"Oh, Another thing red space ranger just to let you know my brothers and I are attending the parent-thing"answered Kevin

Looking at Andros in the face

"Wait, How do you know we are rangers in the first place?"Carlos

"I guess you forgot that our sister knows the identifies of most of the rangers from the teams"said Kevin

Looking at them in the face

"Plus it was the elders and guardians that you said you were"said Kevin

About to say something else but was hit in the face with a fist

"Kevin,Maybe you should go back to work"said Samuel

Glaring at Kevin in the face

"But, Samuel they do have the right to know what's going on"said Kevin

"No, It's not your job or duty to tell about Christine past life"spoked Alexis

"It's up to Christine if she wants to tell the space rangers and the others what's going on with her"said Lisa

Everyone looks at Christine in the face

Christine thinking to herself for a moment. Get's a message from Paul to ok the news to the rangers

Everyone else was waiting to see what's going on next

"Fine, Then why don't you come into the mansion it will be ok"answered Christine sighing. "Paul ok me to tell you guys"

The rangers, Brad, Lisa and the others from her team were sitting down

The rangers well most of them looked around the house.

"Man, This place is big"said Zhane

"Christine, You mention that your mansion is bigger than our headquarters"said Cassie

Looking at everything in the house.

"We sort of want to know why it's bigger than our headquarters?"Carlos

"Actually, It was Lisa that mention it was bigger"said Presley

"Your not a guardian are you?"Carlos

Looking at Presley in the face

Presley get's a little irrated at that question of course.

Billy and Rocky already knew about the mansion stuff

Karone, Cassie, Leo and Sky saw the way Christine placed her hand on Presley shoulder

"No, I don't have powers"said Presley

"Then if your not a guardian why should we trust you?"Carlos

"I would you black space ranger watch your language around our leaders"bellowed Lisa

"Now, Wait a minute you have no right to speak to me"said Carlos

Giving the girls a look in the face

"What do you mean leaders?"Carlos

Zhane, Xander and Leo spoke up

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter like that again"bellowed Zhane

Lights appeared over them


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Thirteen:Part I**

Alexis Bradley (Price)-adopted last name-Fighter Hurricane

Erica Corbrett (Tate)adopted last name-Astro Hot Pink Ranger and Protector Ocean

Aiden Fisher-Protector Green Crystal

Samuel Douglas Scott (Desantoes)-adopted last name-Protector Jade

Alez Wood-Protector Aqua

Zachary Shields-Amazon Green Crystal

Aaron Shields-Amazon Lime Green Crystal

Jason Shields-Amazon Red Crystal

Jennifer Carson-Protector Red Crystal

Maria Sakura-Amazon Purple Crystal

Lisa Rawlings (Mother's maiden name)-Astro White Ranger

Danielle-Dani Mitchell-Protector Rainbow

Rachel Xani Black (Mother's Maiden Name) Bly-Protector Yellow

Amy Walsh (Mother's Maiden name) Carson-Fighter Wind

Jonathan-Protector Blue

Eric Taylor-Astro Orange Ranger

Tyler Fisher-guardian

Duke Wood-instructor

Ryan Mitchell-instructor

Dominick-Amazon Guardian

Brett Tucker-Protector Orange

Kurt-Leader of the guardians

Paul-guardians for the power rangers

Zeke

Thomas

Lisha

Jasmine

Phoebe

Piper

Beth

Luna

I know that Andros, Zhane and Karone don't have a last name. So I'm going to make one up ok.

Princess Cyane-Christine birth mother

Cara Price-Alexis adopted mother-deceased

Lary Price-Alexis adopted father-deceased

Kittie Sawwood Tate-Aunt to Sky

Robert Tate-Uncle to Sky

Dolly Lee Corbrett-mother to Leo, Mike and Erica

Brad Potters-Cop

Nick Potters-cop

Adam Potters-cop

Nancy Potters Nickerson-cop

Kevin Potters-cop

Prince Eddie Potters

Prince James Potters

Billy Cranston-blue, scientist

Rocky Desantoes-blue and red, karate teacher

Micheal Sakura-Cousin to Ashley Hammond and Maria Sakura

Joel Denny-spd orange-deceased

Meghan Drew Denny-wife to Joel-deceased

Gregory Black-deceased-green ranger

Helena Nicky Black-deceased

Serena Rawlings-former space purple ranger-deceased

Sally Black-Rachel's deceased mother.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirteen:Part II**

Kurt and Paul were standing there

"I would you black space ranger watch who you speak to"spoked Paul

"Paul, What's going on?"Leo

Kurt spoked up

"There are many things you rangers don't know of yet"said Kurt. "What ever we tell you must remain hidden"

Looking at Sky, Mike, Leo, Karone, Andros, Hunter,Zhane, Xander, Cassie and Carlos in the face.

Paul looking over to Christine and her fellow team mates who were standing up in the room

"Maybe it's best we show you the place first, before we tell you what's been going on here"said Kurt

Rocky nods his head

"Wait and see the place it's huge"said Rocky

Sitting down on the couch

"Sure, We have most of the day before we head back to the headquarters"said Sky

Christine nods her head toward Kurt and Paul who both nodded their heads

"Speaking of headquarters we think it's best if you rangers moved to the guesthouses of the mansion"said Paul

"What do you mean move to the guesthouses?"Cassie

"Come we will show you the mansion"spoked Lisa

Sky, Mike,Leo, Hunter, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Xander and Carlos were shocked in what they saw in the mansion

"So wait your telling us this mansion has more simidecks than our headquarters?"Carlos

"Why do you have guesthouses in the back of the property, if you guys live in the mansion?"Cassie

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"Carlos

"Please one question at a time"said Alexis

Andros, Zhane, Hunter and Leo noticed that Christine didn't anything during the tour. Just nods her head toward the others to tell them about the inside of the mansion

Sky spoke up

"So you said there were 6 simidecks we only saw two of them?"Sky

"That's because the others have a secret code to get into them"said Erica

"It also be the same with the suites on the bedrooms on Floor 1, 2 and 3"said Lisa

"Now, That is something I could get used to since our rooms are small at headquarters"said Carlos

"Actually, There are only 4 suites on each floor of the mansion, plus you rangers won't be staying inside the mansion"said Samuel

"Oh, I get we are staying in the guesthouses right?"Mike

"Yes, There are about 4 guesthouses that each have 6 bedrooms on the property"said Presley

Christine spoked up suddenly

"Until we can trust you rangers,your be staying in the guesthouses"answered Christine

Walking away from everyone in the living room

"Ok, Is something wrong that Christine can't trust us?"Karone

"I'm afraid she's been lied to about 1 year ago"said Kurt

Looking at Paul in the face

"What do you mean lied to?"Mike

"Princess Crystal or I should say Christine has been told that her father was dead"said Paul

Looking at Andros in the face

"What, Do you mean told?"Xander

"Is that why she doesn't trust Andros yet and is afraid of him?"Sky

"Yes, On both counts"said Paul

Alarms go off

Rangers jumped

"What's going on now?"Carlos

"Don't worry about the alarm sound"said Lisa

"Alarm that means there's something wrong"said Zhane

"Zhane, Don't worry the alarm is nothing"said Alexis

Leaving the room

Lisa and Erica followed her out of the room

Everyone else in the room were confused

"Maybe we should follow them"said Leo

Everyone followed where Lisa and Erica went

Jennifer, Maria, Jason, Aaron, Zachary and Christine were in one of the simidecks doing a simulation of fighting against some monsters.

The others were watching in what was going on in the simidecks.

They also saw Ryan Mitchell and two other girls that they didn't know yet

"Ryan, What are you doing here?"Leo

"I live in one of the guesthouses with my niece Danielle"said Ryan

Pointing to one of the girls

"Did you say niece?"Mike

"Yeah, Danielle lives here with me"said Ryan

"Wait, Where's Danielle mother?"Mike

Ryan sadly sighs

"Does anyone else know on the lightspeed team know you are here?"Leo

Rachel turns toward the group

"No, I would you keep it that way red galaxy ranger"yelled Rachel

Yelling at the group

"I don't think you guys met be before I'm Rachel Xani Black Bly"said Rachel

Holding her hand out to the group

"Are you related to Xander Bly?"Carlos

Rachel was about to answered when the others came out of the simideck and overheard everything going on

Christine turns toward everyone in the group

"I think this would be the right time to tell you some important facts"said Christine

Drinking some water

"Come we will talk in the meeting room"said Christine

Pointing to a door

The girls including the boys on Christine team were sitting across the gown-ups in the meeting room

"What ever I have to say please don't interrupt, until I finish in what I say to you"said Christine

Thinking to herself for a moment

"Wait, Where's Carter, he should be here for the news?"Christine

"I believe he's at the park with the others"said Sky

"I think it's best if Carter was here to hear this news"said Ryan

Ryan had called Carter on the phone

"Does, Carter even knew you were here Ryan?"Mike

"Yes, He knew I was living here"said Ryan

While they were waiting for Carter and Alyssa, Alexis spoke up

"Here, If you guys are hungry the synthetron is over there"said Alexis

Pointing to a corner

"That's impossible how can you have one?"Carlos

Looking shocked of course

"We only have them on the Mega Ship One"said Carlos

Revealing that the rangers had a ship

"That's because we own at least 12 of them"said Erica

"Plus our food is alot better than what you have from your ship and headquarters"spoked Lisa

"What do you mean better?"Cassie

"Let's say our food is better"said Alexis

Carter and Alyssa arrived at the mansion

"Ok, Now that Carter is here what is going on?"Alyssa

Ryan stood up quickly so did Christine

"Carter, There is someone I want you to meet"said Ryan

Pointing to Danielle who was standing next to Christine

Christine gently shoved Danielle toward Carter

"Carter, This is Danielle Grayson your daughter"said Ryan

"But, How could that be, where's Danielle mother?"Carlos

"My mother has been dead over 4 months ago, She had uncle Ryan raised by as his own for awhile now"said Danielle

Looking at Carter in the face

Carter was now holding on his daughter he hasn't seen over 4 1/2 years

Rachel and Christine looked at each other in the face.

Maria spoke up suddenly

"Xander, This may come to a shocked to you"said Maria

"Wait, Your pregnant right, Alright I'm going to be a father"yelled Xander

"Actually, Xander this is your daughter"said Maria

Pointing to Rachel who didn't know about you 2 years ago.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirteen:Part III**

"Xander, Do you remember a girl named Sally Black?"Rachel

"Yeah, We were dating before I become a ranger"said Xander

"Wait, Then if Rachel is Xander daughter, where is your mother?"Sky

"You don't know?"Rachel

Asking Xander in the face

"Know what?"Xander

"Sally had me in 2000"said Rachel

"Xander, I didn't know until last week but was ordered not to say anything to you yet"said Maria

Looking at her boyfriend in the face

"It's ok I understand you were only on ordered"said Xander

"Sally was in her early 20's when she was killed"said Rachel

Jason and Jennifer were standing there also

"I think it's betst if some of you lived here in the guesthouses"said Jason

Looking at Karone, Andros and some of the others

"Not to mention this to the others"said Jennifer

"Since some of you are stupid rangers who don't trust us"yelled Rachel

"Hey, Who are you calling stupid?"bellowed Carlos

"Hey, Don't you speak to my daughter like that"yelled Xander

"Besides she only said some of the rangers were stupid Carlos"said Zhane

"There are alot of rooms in the guesthouses"answered Ryan

"How many rooms are there in the guesthouses?"Cassie

"If you were listening earlier when we told everyone that there are 6 bedrooms in 4 of the guesthouses"spoked Danielle

"Ryan Mitchell already lives in one of the guesthouses"answered Rachel

"Who lives in the houses besides Ryan and Danielle?"Alyssa

"Billy Cranston and Rocky Desantoes"answered Samuel

The others were told about the moving 3 weeks ago

"What do you mean your moving?"demanded Max

Looking at some of the rangers in the face

"What do you mean you have kids?"Dustin

"I just found out I've a daughter, named Danielle"said Carter

Packing his clothes into a suitcase

"Same with me, I've a daughter named Rachel"said Xander

"So how many are you moving?"Maya

""When did this happen?"Liz

"A few weeks ago, we dicuss moving in the guesthouses"said Hunter

Packing his clothes also

"What, Do you mean you have already dicuss this?"Dustin

"But, Why do you have to move?"Nick

"I'm going to move in with Ryan and my daughter"said Carter

"So, How many are going?"Wesley

"Well there's, Sky, Mike, Xander, Bridge, Zhane, Carter, Andros, Karone, Hunter and myself"answered Leo

"I don't see why you all have to leave"said Liz

"Mike and Leo and Hunter want to be close to their sisters"said Sky

"Plus, Andros, Carter, Xander and Zhane want to be close to their daughters"said Leo

Walking out of the rangers headquarters

"Great, Now what?"Nick


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirteen:Part IV**

A few laters since, Andros, Xander, Zhane, Karone, Hunter, Sky, Leo, Mike and Bridge moved to the guesthouses in the back of the mansions.

There hasn't been any battles so far, since they moved into their homes

"Well, We don't have to worry about anymore battles since we moved to our new home"said Sky

"Yes, I will have to agree with you on that, where are the kids?"Karone

Jennifer, Bridge and Ryan came into the room

"They went to check something out"said Bridge

Looking at his friends in the face

"What do you mean check something?"Carter

"Is there something wrong that we should know of?"Xander

Alarms sounded althrough the mansions where everyone was sitting in the kitchen

"Protector Red Crystal"yelled Jennifer

Transforming into her guardian form and bolted out of the mansion

"Hey, Wait for us"yelled Cassie

Who was visiting the her friends

Others followed Cassie and Jennifer out of the mansion in a flash

That's were they found the kids in a huge fight with some monsters

Alexis, Samuel and Lisa were fighting a vampire monster

"You can't kill me you brats"said the vampire

About to bite Alexis and Lisa

Both Zhane and Hunter bolted over to help them

"Silver Scissor Blade"yelled Zhane

Killing another monster with his gun

"Ninja Storm Thunder Blaster"yelled Hunter

Killing another with his gun

Two monsters were destoryed

"Ok,Now we destoryed two monsters"said Alyssa

Breathing very hard

Christine stopped one of the monsters from racing after it in a hurry

Karone and Maya were slaying one of other monsters.

"Well the others are destoryed"said Sydney

Breathing very hard

"Except the one that astro crystal went after"said Cassie

That's when they heard astro crystal screamed

All rushed toward the monster and astro crystal

"Amazon Purple Blaster"yelled Maria

Shooting the monster in the leg

It fell on the ground but still strong of course

"Protector Rainbow wind saber"yelled Rachel

Swatting the vampire with her powers

"Astro Crystal look out"yelled Erica

Christine turned in time to destoryed it and getting slammed against the ground

"I don't think so"yelled Christine

Blasting it with her gun. Getting slammed very hard to the ground

"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirteen:Part V**

Hunter, Andros, Zhane, Xander,Leo, Sky, Mike and Carter noticed that all of their kids were slammed hard against the ground.

Monster was gone for good

"We better get them to the medical room"said Samuel

Pointing to Lisa, Christine, Danielle, Alexis, Rachel and Erica

"Wait, Is something wrong?"Mike

"We don't know until we get back to headquarters"said Maria

Walking away with the other guardians.

1 hour later at the mansion, Andros, Xander, Carter and Zhane were worried about their kids. While Sky, Mike, Leo and Hunter were worried about their sisters.

Even the others were worried also

"I can't lose Danielle, she's all I have"said Carter

"Same with me"said Xander

"I wondere what is taking so long to figure out what's wrong with the girls?"Leo

Maria, Jennifer and Jason walked out of the medical room

"You guys don't need to worry it's nothing serious"said Jennifer

"They just got knock ou pretty hard from the monsters"said Maria

Looking at her boyfriend in the face

Lisa, Rachel and Danielle walked out of the medical room and raced toward their dads

"Daddy"yelled Lisa

Jumping right into Zhane's arms and buried her head into his shoulder

"Xander"yelled Rachel

Doing the same thing

Danielle just sits down on her uncle's lap and stares at everyone in the face

The guys looked at each other in the face-meaning the fathers and brothers

"What about Alexis is she ok?"Hunter

"Hunter, Quite worrying I'm fine"said Alexis

Walking into the room

Lisa spoke up from shaking in her dads arms

"Except Christine and Erica they aren't serious hurt or anything"said Lisa

Andros, Leo, Mike and Sky raced into the medical bay

"Hey, You told us the girls were ok"said Leo

"That's because they are both resting and it's not like it happen before we met you rangers"answered Jason

"What do you mean before?"Leo

"Sometimes they can't help getting slammed against the ground after they killed all kinds of monsters"said Maria

"There's nothing we can really do since they are both resting now"said Jennifer

Leaving the room

The four of them looked at each other in the face

All suddenly Christine sat up and bolted passed them in a hurry

"Christine, Wait a minute"said Andros

Bolting after her in a hurry

The others were confused in what was going on

"Andros, What's going on?"Zhane

Who was still holding Lisa in his arms

"Do you know where Christine went, she just bolted out of the medical room?"Andros

Suddenly Erica bolted passed everyone also

"Erica, Wait where are you going?"Mike

About to raced after his sister

Alexis and Samuel came downstairs

"You don't want to know where they went because, Jennifer and Maria are with them talking about something important"said Samuel

"We aren't sure what they are talking about"said Alexis

"Alexis, What are you talking about?"Sky

Jennifer came downstairs and told everyone

Suddenly the rest of the girls raced upstairs too

"Uh, No not again"yelled Jennifer

Racing up the stairs

Everyone else looked at each other in the face

"OK, Something must be wrong with them"said Xander

About to head upstairs to check on Rachel

Jennifer, Maria, Zachary, Jason and Samuel came down from the stairs

"Uh Xander"said Maria

Looking at her boyfriend in the face

"Rachel is sick"said Maria

"What do you mean sick, she was just fine a few minutes ago"said Xander

"Well, She is sick along with Danielle, Alexis and Lisa"said Maria

"UH, Oh"said Carter

"All of the girls each have their own suites in the mansion"said Jennifer

"Christine and Erica are the only ones who aren't ill right at the moment"said Jason

"Both of them are researching something upstairs in their bedrooms"said Maria


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The dads couldn't go near their daughter's yet so they were talking instead

"Ok, This is strange that Christine and Erica didn't get very ill like the girls"said Bridge

"Well all were fighting different monsters during the battle"said Hunter

"Yeah, But still doesn't explain why they didn't infected"said Mike

"Jennifer, Do you even know what's wrong with Danielle?"Carter

"Same with Rachel?"Xander

"Same thing with my sister?"Hunter

Both Erica and Christine came downstairs to tell everyone in the living room

"There's no need to worry about the girls"said Erica

Looking at Christine permission to tell the news

Christine nods her head

"The virus that Alexis, Lisa, Rachel and Danielle they can't passed it on to anyone else"."The only reason they got it because, of one of the monsters they were fighting against during the battle today"said Erica

"So, We don't have to worry then?"Xander

"Not really unless that monster comes back"said Christine

"Wait, That monster wasn't destoryed?"Zhane

"Yes, But there is more of one kind of that species"said Christine

Jennifer, Maria, Samuel, Aiden and Alez spoke out

"Christine, Maybe you should rest"said Aiden

Looking at his leader in the face

Some of the rangers noticed that something was wrong with Christine

"I'm afraid that is not an option Aiden, I've work to do"said Christine

About to leave the living room, but fell and screamed

Andros, Zhane, Karone, Jennifer and Maria raced toward her in a flash

"Christine, What's wrong honey?"Andros

Trying to hold her in his arms, but it didn't work

Suddenly Christine yelled her powers out

Which surprised everyone in the hall away

"Astro Crystal"yelled Christine

Bolted out of the hallway in a hurry

Others that weren't ill followed suit

Finally some of the rangers found the kids just destorying a robot into pieces

"Where's Astro Crystal?"Carlos

"She's over there battling a monsther that attack"said Sameul

Didn't get to finish his words because they all heard Astro Crystal yelling at the monster

"Oh, No you don't"yelled Christine-(Astro Crystal)

Kicking the monster in the stomach

"You can't destory our kind"said the monster'

About to launch at her

Andros, Zhane, Sky, Cassie and Bridge raced toward them just in time

As the monster slashed Christine shoulder

"You just made a huge mistake by trying to kill me"yelled Christine

Bolting over with her spiral saber sword

"Doesn't Astro Crystal know that this dangerous?"Cassie

"I'm worried that she will be like the others"said Andros

Looking at his friends and daughter

"You better tell your kind not to come back here ever"said Christine

About to destory the monster into pieces

"Something is wrong because, she hasn't destoryed it yet"said Aiden

"No, I won't let you"yelled Christine

Falling to the ground, screaming

"Ok, What is going on with Astro Crystal?"Bridge

"It's her powers, she doesn't have all of them"said Samuel

"Goodie, Now is my chance to kill you"said the monster

Running toward his victim

Lights appeared over astro crystal, surrounding form and blasted the monster into pieces

"No, That can't be"yelled the monster

Astro Crystal was now standing up

"I think it's time I don't see you anymore red space ranger"said Christine

Bolting away from everyone

"Ok, Would someone explain that?"Carlos

"Sorry, We don't know"said Aiden

Just to let you know I'm changing some things in this story ok.

Incase you didn't know Christine adopted family knows about her unknown powers, her father plus her singing career.

Only a few people know about her singing career through.

It's been a few weeks since know one seen Christine at least.

She is actually on vacation due to her music and away from the rangers.

Jennifer Carson, Maria Sakura and Presley her boyfriend are the only ones with her at the moment.

Everyone back home are worried about her missing at least 4 weeks. Only her adopted families know where she at the moment.

Christine is singing a song she wrote about. Where some of the rangers found out she could sing.

Christine singing.

Let me know how much you love

Let me know the meaning of your love

FRIENDSHIP

Is the meaning of one's lost kiss

It's something that plain said to each other

Back in at the mansion some of the girls were watching television. When they spotted Christine on the news

"Hey, That's sounds like Christine voice"said Ashley

Ashley Hammond, Liz Delgado, Karone, Maya, Sydney Drew and Cassie were watching television

"Wow"said Maya

"OH MY GOD"yelled Sydney Drew

Which brougth the guys in the room

"Girls, Is something wrong?"Nick

"Look, Doesn't she look like Christine?"Liz

Pointing to the screen

Guys peering into the screen

"Your right that is Christine"said Max

"No wonder we haven't seen her for awhile"said Leo

"The news say anything about her being somewhere?"Sky

"No"said Karone

The kids could sense something wrong at once

The guys overheard the kids yelling.

"Do you girls sense that?"Lisa

"Yes, Something is wrong"said Alexis

"It's another human that has the same power as us"said Erica

"Since Christine isn't here we need to get going"said Lisa

"We need to go now"said Danielle

"Fighter Hurricane Crystal"yelled Alexis

"Protector Rainbow"yelled Rachel

"Astro White Crystal"yelled Lisa

"Astro Hot Pink Crystal"yelled Erica

Guys frozed in mid-air of course

"Uh, We need to go now"said Aaron

"We have to alert the others"said Carter

"You guys go, I'll alert the others"said Ryan

Xander, Bridge and Hunter morphed with the others

"Spd emergency"yelled Bridge

"Mystic Force"yelled Xander

"Ninja Storm Thunder Ranger"yelled Hunter

"Lightspeed Rescue"yelled Carter

"Wildforce access"yelled Cole

"Amazon Lime Green Crystal"yelled Aaron

Guys racing after the girls

"Let's hope we aren't too late"said Cole


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Fifteen:Part I**

There were about 5 monsters and about 2,000 robots

Rachel, Alexis, Lisa, Erica and Danielle were fighting the robots

Jason, Zachary, Aiden and Alez were fighting two of the monsters

Two young people people layed on the ground unconscience, where the other three monsters were guarding them

The rest of the rangers showed up

"Wow"said Alyssa

"Ok"said Sydney

"Astro White"yelled Zhane

Yelling over to his daughter-Lisa

Lisa turned toward the silver space ranger

"Uh, Oh there are way too many of them"said Karone

Getting slammed against the ground

"No"yelled Andros

Racing toward his sister aide and fighting a few robots

Sky, Mike and Leo racing toward their sister aide

"Uh, No you don't"yelled Erica

Destorying one of the monsters

"NO,You will pay for destorying our kind"yelled the monster

About to slam right into astro hot pink ranger

Nicky, Lizzy and Max destroyed about 300 robots all together

"Uh, Man there are still way too many of them"said Cassie

Breathing very hard

"Hey, You take that"yelled Aiden

Leading one of the monsters away from the bodies

"You can't defeat me"yelled the monster

Blasting Aiden

"Hey, Bud it's two against one"said Alez

"Go ahead and try"said the monster

Laughing

Ashley, Maya and Cassie rushed over to help the girls

"This isn't what I had in mind"said Nick

Getting slammed against the tree

Now Zhane, Andros, Mike, Sky and Leo were on the ground.

With the rest of their friends

Now only some of the monsters remained

"Now, We have where we want you"said the monster

Laughing

Erica, Alexis and Lisa were the only ones who were standing up near their parents

Flashes of bright lights appeared before everyone

"NO"yelled the monster

Screaming

"What in the world was that?"Sky

"I have no idea"said Zhane

"Maybe we have reinforcements"said Ashley

Christine, Jennifer, Samuel and Maria were standing there with arms folded across their chest

"Hello, There"said Jennifer

"Goodie, More brats to kill"said the monster

Christine eyes were flashing

Karone sent a message to Andros and Zhane

"Andros and Zhane, That's Christine but something is different about her"said Karone

Sending them the message into their minds

Both guys looked over to Karone and looked over to what was going on

"We need to try and get up, I can't lose my daughter"said Andros

"That goes with me"said Zhane

Both getting up with some strength to get up and help fight the battle

Christine eyes were still flashing

Karone, Andros and Zhane were about to go over to help the others out

The other rangers noticed that Jennifer had walked over to the bodies did something to them to wake up

"What is she doing to them?"Ashley

"They must have the powers"said Karone

Sending a message toward Andros and Zhane


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Fifteen:Part II**

"I'm afraid you have to go through me and my team first before destorying the power rangers"answered Christine

"Fine, But you can't destory us"said the monster

"What in the world is she doing?"Cole

"She's going to get killed"yelled Cassie

"I agree we must do something to help"said Nick

"Hey, If she wants to get herself killed that's not our problem"said Ashley

"Hey, That's not nice say yellow space ranger"said Maya

"Guys, Look"said Leo

Pointing to the two bodies that were laying down

Now the two bodies where dressed like the guardians

"Ok, Who are you?"demanded the monster

"Protector Blue Crystal"yelled Jonathan

"Astro Hot Pink"yelled Erica

"Fighter Hurricane"yelled Alexis

"Protector Rainbow"yelled Danielle

"Astro White"yelled Lisa

"Amazon Red Crystal"yelled Jason

"Protector Red Crystal"yelled Jennifer

"Amazon Purple Crystal"yelled Maria

"Amazon Green Crystal"yelled Zachary

"Amazon Lime Green Crystal"yelled Aaron

"Protector Green Crystal"yelledd Aiden

"Protector Jade Crystal"yelled Samuel

"Protector Aqua Crystal"yelled Alez

"Ok"said Dustin

"Guys, We need to go to help them"said Carter

"They are just kids"said Dustin

"Astro Crystal Ranger"yelled Christine

All of the guys on astro crystal team were fighting the robots

All of the girls on astro crystal team were fighting the remaining monsters

"Hey, You take this"yelled Erica

Hitting one of the remaining monsters

"Yeah"shouted Lisa

Blasting it in the eye

"No, You shall pay"said the monster

Bolting over to the kids

"I think not"yelled Jonathan

Hitting another monster in the stomach

Christine was fighting one of the monsters along with Jennifer, Danielle and Rachel

Danielle and Rachel fell to the ground

Andros, Xander and Carter rushed over to fight against the monster

Zhane, Karone, Leo, Mike and Sky were helping Erica and Lisa with some of the robots

They all overheard Christine screaming very loud

"Hey, You ugly why don't you take this on for size"yelled Christine

Slashing the monster right through the leg.

Monster screams

"You will pay for that"yelled the monster

About to blast astro crystal into her chest

When Andros, Carter and Xander appeared and attack the monster

"Don't even think of touching her"yelled Andros

Blasting his spiral saber at the monster

"Astro Crystal spiral saber"yelled Christine

About to destoryed it when she overheard one of her team mates screaming

"NO"screamed Lisa

Astro Crystal raced toward the others fighting the scene with some remaining robots still standing

"These things are going down"yelled Jason

"Protector Jade Crystal Sword"yelled Samuel

Swinging his sword at 20 more robots

"Protector Blue Crystal Sword"yelled Jonathan

Killing about 20 more down

"Hey, Come and fight us"yelled Alez

"You are going down"yelled Aiden

There were still 1,000 robots still standing up

They were surrounding Lisa, Zhane,Erica, Mike, Leo and Sky

"This isn't good man"said Mike

"Man, This is one bad fight we had to battle with"said Sky

Breathing very hard

Then suddenly in a flash they saw Christine flying right into the robots

"What is she doing?"Leo

Lisa and Erica joined their leader trying to kill the robots

The other monsters were killed by the others

"We need to retreat there are too many of those"said Sydney

Breathing very hard

"How are we supposed to do that?"Maya

"One of our leaders is over there helping"said Nick

"By trying to kill those things"said Alyssa

Pointing to the remaining robots still standing

"I'm surprised that Astro Crystal and those two even have engery left"said Wesley

They all heard Crystal screaming something out

"You ain't going any place where I'm sending you"said Christine

Sending the 500 robots flying everywhere into the ground

"Astro Crystal, We need to retreat there are still way too many of them"yelled Alez

Breathing very hard.

Christine answers them

"Fine, Be my guest and leave, but I'm staying here to finished this"yelled Christine

"Red Space Ranger, Do something she's going to get killed"yelled Cole

Looking at Andros in the face

"Astro Crystal, Let's go"yelled Andros

Yelling over to his daughter

"I'm afraid that's not an option for me"yelled Christine

About to bolt over to the remaining robots standing there

When strong arms grabbed her around the shoulders

Now everyone was at headquarters where the remaining rangers were staying.

Everyone was in their normal clothes

Christine of course was pissed off

"How could you take me away like that"yelled Christine

Andros was about to say something, but one of his team mates did instead

"We just saved your life, Christine"said Carlos

"Yeah, You could at least say thank you"said Liz

"You don't get it"yelled Christine

"OK,What don't we get?"Ashley

"I had them right where I wanted them"yelled Christine

Yelling

"Yeah, But you still could have been killed"said Cole

Lisa, Erica, Rachel and Danielle spoke up quickly

"Astro Crystal was doing what she thought was best"said Lisa

"Besides it's not like we are on your team"said Erica

"Maybe it's best you don't fight with us anymore yellow space ranger"said Rachel

"If you have a certain problem the way we fight during the battles"said Danielle

"How dare you make a threat at me, your just stupid kids who know nothing about fighting"yelled Ashley

Xander, Zhane and Carter spoked up

"Don't you ever speak to my daughter like that again"yelled Carter

"Again"spoked Xander

"This has been the second time you did it again, Ashley"said Zhane

"I'm surprised that Christine hasn't taken your yellow morpher away from you yet"said Xander

All rangers looked over to Christine in the face

They were waiting for what Christine would say

Christine turned toward her team mates in the face and said something to them

"Let's go back to the mansion, now we have 1 new person to the team"said Christine


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Fifteen:Part III**

"Are you guys just going to let them go like that?"Liz

"I mean they are just kids"said Dustin

"I think you went a little so far this time, Ashley"said Nick

"What, Do you mean too far?"Ashley

"Now, We are probably never to going be fighting with the kids"said Wesley

"With the next battle that comes along"said Maya

"How could you say that to the kids?"Mike

"Hey, It's not like their dads are doing anything"yelled Ashley

"Hey, It's not your job telling them that"yelled Karone

"Well, Did you see it they couldn't fight good until Christine showed up to help"demanded Ashley

"You should judge the kids, just because they have a different fighting skills"bellowed Karone

"I kind of what if Christine will ever trust us?"Maya

"For what you just said in front of her"demanded Xander

Carter, Andros and Zhane haven't said a word since the kids left

Bridge suddenly said something

"Now, I understand what Astro Crystal was doing"said Bridge

Everyone turned toward him

"Bridge, What is it?"Zhane

"I think Astro Crystal was getting stronger powers, that's why she the robots where they were"said Bridge

Looking at everyone in the face

"We do know nothing about her mother's being alive"said Bridge

Andros getting up from where he was sitting

"I'm going back to see if I can talk to my daughter"said Andros

"Wait, Andros what about our date?"Ashley

Andros turns toward Ashley

"I'm sorry, but my daughter needs me right now"said Andros

Leaving, along with the other dads and Mike, Leo and Sky

At the mansion

Samuel was showing Jonathan his new room

"Here, Jonathan this is your room across from Aiden"

Pointing to a room with blue stripes

"Thanks"said Jonathan

Looking around the room

Then Aiden, Jonathan and Samuel went downstairs. Samuel was explaining some things to Jonathan

"Don't be surprised if you hear an alarm all through the mansion"said Samuel

Landing downstairs now

"The alarms tell us if something is wrong"said Samuel

Alarms sounded

"Ok"said Jonathan

Followed Samuel where almost everyone was watching something in the simulation room

Christine, Lisa, Erica, Alexis, Rachel and Danielle were practicing some fighting

"What's going on and what is this thing?"Jonathan

"This thing is a simulation were you can practice your skills with different monsters"said Samuel

"There are other levels that are very hard"said Aiden

"How many levels are there?"Jonathan

"There are about 30 different levels"said Alez

"But we never can get to level 30"said Aiden

"I have been up to level 3"said Alez

"I have been up to level 4"said Aiden

"I have been up to level 10"said Samuel

"What about them?"Jonathan

Pointing to the girls

The male rangers including Karone came into the room and that's where they found the kids watching the practicing

"Ok, I still can't believe they are in there after the battle we just had"said Sky

"So, You must be new to the team that join forces with my niece?"Karone

"Yes, I'm Jonathan known as Protector Blue Crystal"said Jonathan

"Did I hear you saying that there are about 30 different levels in that room?"Leo


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Fifteen:Part IV**

"Yes, There are about 30 different levels to the simulation room"answered Samuel

"What else did you tell the new comers?"Hunter

"We were just getting to that"said Aiden

Jennifer spoke up

"There were some things that Christine needs to tell you about the girls life"said Jennifer

Looking at everyone in the face

"But you will have wait until they finished in what they are doing"said Jennifer

"Oh, Jennifer you were great on the television a few days ago"said Bridge

Looking at his sister in the face

"Thanks, Bridge"said Jennifer

Christine, Alexis, Lisa, Danielle and Erica came out of the simulation room

Christine spoked up

"I'm sorry that I yelled at some of you rangers"said Christine sighing. "But there are some things I need to get straight with you all"

Staring at the rangers in the face

"Christine, We understand why you got pissed at us"said Karone

Looking at the guys in the face

"We understand if you don't trust or want to talk to us"said Karone

Christine did something she never did before. She hugged Andros around his waist

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was with Jennifer, Presley, Erica and Maria"said Christine sighing. "I shouldn't have talk-back to you Andros"

Andros hugged his daughter around the shoulder

"It's ok Christine, I just don't want to lose you"said Andros

"We need to talk and getting some facts straight with you rangers"said Lisa

Others nodding their heads

Sorry, If this chapter was short.

Please enjoy reading this.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Fifteen:Part V**

Jasmine appeared before and stood in front of the former rangers.

"Kurt,Sent me down to help in anyway I can"said Jasmine

Looking at them in the face

"Also to tell you why some you didn't know about having kids"said Jasmine

"Ok"said Carter

Jasmine looking at Christine in the face

Christine nodded her head, her clothes changing into a red silk dress with glass slippers

"Wow"said Mike

"Ok, Let's see the silver space ranger, green mystic force, red lightspeed rescue, red space ranger, red mystic force and green spd ranger you were chosen as dads"said Jasmine

"Wait, Bridge has a kid?"Sky

"What, I don't have any girlfriends that I remember"said Bridge

"Did you just say the red mystic force ranger has a kid?"Xander

"Yes, On both counts they have kids, that we need to find"said Jasmine

"What happen to the kids mothers?"Carter

"Let's see Danielle Mitchell mother was Dr. Dana Mitchell who died 4 months ago"said Jasmine

Christine, Erica and Lisa spoked up

"My mother name was Serena Rawlings the former purple space ranger, but was killed in action along with the rest of the her teammates"said Lisa sighing

"My parents were Helena Tate Corbrett and Marcus Corbrett who didn't give a damn about having another child in the family"said Erica sighing."That's why you two never knew about having a sibling, I raised with Sky Tate's family"

Looking at Mike, Leo and Sky in the face

"What happen to the former space rangers?"Dustin

Who wasn't listening to the part that Lisa had said before

"The rest of our team was killed in action, Andros had rescued me by putting my body into a breathing machine"said Zhane

"Hate to ask, what happen to Christine mother?"Maya

"We actually, Don't know what happen to her if she survived or not"said Jasmine

"Yeah, I don't even want to know what happen to her especially the way she treated me"said Christine

"What actually, happen to you?"Andros

Who was hugging his daughter

"When a female child turns a certain age, she is train to become the next ranger"said Lisa

Knowing all about the kerovian law

"Normally to my mother she didn't want me to become a ranger like my father was"said Christine

"The elders and the guardians had other plans for Christine"said Lisa

Knowing this because she too was raised with Christine on Andros,Karone and Zhane home-planet

"What were those plans?"Sky

"Christine would later be the leader of the guardians and etc"said Jasmine

"You were chosen by your mentors to be dads even through you had no idea"said Erica

"We came to earth"answered Lisa

"Do you think we should tell Nick that he has kid too?"Xander

Looking at the girls in the face

"NO, Not until we fine the others, I'm going upstairs now"said Christine

Heading upstairs to her room

"Please, What ever you do don't tell the others yet"said Lisa

Heading upstairs to her room also

"Hey, You never told us how many levels?"yelled Aiden

Erica answered

"That would be about 20 levels we girls went through in the simulation room"said Erica

Guys mouths were wide open

"But, How could you do that?"Aiden

"You aren't by any chance cheating?"Alez

"Hey, It's not nice to say that toward your team mates"said Jonathan

"We will see you kids tomorrow"said Andros

Next chapter will be up soon.

I'm hoping to get maybe at least 20 reviews before writing more chapters.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Erica, Lisa, Christine and Alexis were talking in the research room

"So, Did we find where these girls are?"Alexis

"Yes, We did find where they are"said Lisa

"Ok, I take it we go and get them right?"Erica

"No, We have to wait because right now they aren't in the states"said Christine

Looking at the information

"They both go to boarding schools in Canada and are coming home in two days"said Christine

"We have to be careful, because you know what happen last time with Jonathan"said Erica

"Man, There were about 1,000 robots that weren't killed into pieces"said Alexis

"I'm giving everyone on the team a day off tomorrow if they want it."said Christine.

"We should all go to bed right now"said Lisa

"Ok, See you girls later"said Alexis

Leaving the room along with Erica

"Lisa, Is something wrong?"Christine

"I don't know what to do with these dreams I've been having since Zhane became my father"said Lisa

Looking at Christine in the face

"Lisa, I've been having dreams also but they are different things"said Christine. "But aren't sure how to explain to Andros even through he's my father and all". "I mean my adopted families members know about my unknown powers and my nightmares I get usually at odd time"

"Do you think it's ok for me to go to the guesthouse?"Lisa sighing. "I know that might be against the rules to for sleeping in the same house"

"Why don't I go with you Lisa, there's something I want to say to the rangers"said Christine

In one of the guesthouses where Zhane, Andros and Karone were sharing

None of them could actually fall asleep

"I guess you guys couldn't asleep"said Karone

Drinking some water

"No, I'm worried about Lisa and what she is going through without her mother"said Zhane

"Same with me since I've found out I'm a father"said Andros

All three of them looked up when there was a knocked on the door

"I wonder who that can be?"Karone

Knowing some of the others were in bed

Going to the door and was surprised to see Christine and Lisa in their nightgowns

Andros and Zhane both looked up when Karone came in with their daughters

Saw the looks on their faces

"Lisa, What's wrong?"Zhane

"I gave her permission to see you Zhane"said Christine

"Uh, ok"said Zhane

About to lead Lisa to his room

Andros and Karone both looked at Christine in the face

"Actually, The reason I came out with Lisa to the guesthouse tonight"said Christine sighing"Was to inform you rangers about moving into the mansions, closer to your kids"

Lisa turning toward the three adults in the face

"There are spare rooms that are connected to Alexis, Erica, Daniellie, Madison, Amy and Rachel rooms"said Lisa

"Let's know tomorrow, because I'm giving my team a day off"said Christine

Leaving Lisa with Zhane

So now almost everyone of the rangers were moving into the big mansion.

"We also forgot to mention there are 4 floors here in the mansion"said Samuel

"We will tell you who will be in the spares bedrooms next to the suites"said Christine

Looking at everyone in the face

"Next to my suite is Zhane's room"said Lisa

Showing her dad where his room was

Zhane just only had to move his things into the new bedroom

"Sky, Leo and Mike your will be with the boys on the 4th floor"said Erica

Showing them their own rooms

"Cool"said Mike

"Thanks, For letting us move"said Leo

"Oh, Yeah Hunter your be upstairs also on the 4th floor"said Alexis

Showing her brother his own bedroom

"Thanks"said Hunter

"Next to my room on the left side is where your sleeping Carter"said Danielle

Showing her father a red bedroom

"Uncle Ryan still sleeps in one of the guesthouses"said Danielle

"Next, To my suite is Xander room"said Rachel

Showing her father where his room was

"Plus Maria sleeps on the other"said Rachel

Showing the room where his girlfriend stays

"My suite is alot bigger than the other girls rooms"said Christine

Pointing to some other bedrooms

"Jennifer's room is across the hallway"said Samuel

"Karone can have the bedroom next to Jennifer's"said Christine

Showing her aunt the bedroom

"There is a curtain in the bedrooms to give you privacy"said Christine

Karone going into the room

"Andros room is right next to Karone"s"said Christine

Showing her father his room

Zhane and Lisa came out of their rooms

"Did, You guys see what the rooms have yet?"Zhane

"No"said Karone

"Both Lisa and Christine have fridges, big bathrooms with a hot tub, two televisions and etc"said Zhane

Both Karone and Andos went over to Christine room to see everything

"Wow,Zhane you were right"said Karone

Two days later Christine called a meeting in one of the simidecks area

"I called this meeting because we need to be alert incase of the next battle"said Christine. "We don't want anything to happen like last time"

"They should be arriving sometime today"said Lisa

"We aren't sure if they had relatives here in Los Angles"said Erica

"Hey, Why are we bothering to look for them?"Aiden

The adults were also there watching what was going with their kids

Getting hit on the head

"Hey, What ws that for?"demanded Aiden

"Then,You need to keep your opinions to yourself"said Rachel

Aiden turning toward the adults

"Did you see what your daughter did to me?"Aiden

Looking at Xander in the face

"Yes, But there's nothing I can do to help you"said Xander

"Well, You could have discipline your daughter"said Alez

"Look, Rachel had persmission to hit you on your head Aiden"answered Alexis angrily

"I would you keep your mouth shut if want to be on the team"answered Lisa angrily

Aiden stands up

"Was that a threat?"demanded Aiden

Erica stand up quickly

"ENOUGH, You know your place Protector Green Crystal"yelled Erica angrily

Aiden sitting back down

Christine turning away from everyone and walked out of the room

"Uh, Something must be wrong"said Hunter

Karone and Andros were about to leave the room

When they heard voices

"OK, Something is going on"said Carter

Looking at his daughter in the face

All suddenly the kids stood up quickly and bolted out of the room

The adults looked at each other in the face and raced out of the mansion

"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Seventeen:Part I**

Everyone rushed outside of the mansion

Jason came over to them in a hurry

"You need to hurry because the girls already found the others, that is why Christine left in a hurry"said Jason

Everyone had transform into their ranger form

"Please, Say we made it in time"said Karone

Rushing away from the mansion

"Please, Nothing happen to Astro White Ranger"said Zhane

Thinking to himself for a moment

Christine, Erica, Lisa and Alexis came over to the two girls and told them their powers

"You were chosen to be on our side"said Lisa

Looking at Amy and Madison in the face

"You two are now members of our team"said Erica

Robots appeared before them so did 4 monsters

"Goodie, This time we are going to rid of you"said monster 1

"For Good"said monster 4

"Fighter Hurricane Ranger"yelled Alexis

Shooting it in the leg

"Here"said Lisa

About to tosh their morphers

When the two girls were knocked down by the robots

Madison and Amy both got up quickly and transform

"Your going down"said Madison

"Fighter Wind Blaster"yelled Amy

Shooting some robots down

Power rangers came to the battle when some of them noticed two other new people

"Wow, Who are they?"Dustin

Pointing to Amy and Madison

"I think they are new to the team"answered Carter

They heard Madison, Christine, Amy, Lisa and Erica yelling

"Oops, You have to get through me before you destory anything"yelled Christine

Nick, Zhane, Andros, Leo,Sky,Mike,Bridge and Karone bolted over to the girls

"Amazon Sapphire Crystal"yelled Madison

Blasting two of the monsters down with her arrows and bow

"Wow"said Leo

"Astro Crystal, Look out"yelled Jonathan

Astro Crystal turned a little too late and got blasted

"NO, You will pay for that"said Jonathan

Throwing blue fire at some of the robots

"Yeah"yelled Rachel

Throwing yellow fire at more robots

"I don't understand there are still way too many of them"said Sky

Getting slammed hard against the ground

"We need"said Leo

Didn't get to finish his sentence

Most of the rangers frozed when lights appeared over the kids

"What, In the world is going on?"Maya

"What are those lights?"Cole

"I believe we saw those before in the beginning, like when they help the guys out"said Sydney

Looking over to the red space ranger, silver space ranger, green spd ranger, green mystic force and crimson thunder storm ranger in the face

"Guys, Look"said Liz

Pointing to Astro Crystal

In a flash of lights, Astro Crystal had disappeared into thin air

Everyone was shocked

"No"yelled Andros

Screaming

"Oh, MY God"said Karone

Crying

"I can't believe this"said Zhane

Shaking

"But, How could she disappear like that?"Xander

"You don't think something evil could have taken astro crystal?"Leo

"Ok, Would someone tell us what's in the world is going on here?"demanded Ashley

"Guys, Do you think astro crystal went into a coma, I mean she got blasted pretty hard this time?"Hunter

Madison,Amy, Lisa, Alexis,Erica, Rachel and Danielle and the rest of the team were still fighting the robots

"That's it your going down for good this time"yelled Madison

Pointing her arrow blaster at 3 of the robots

"Man, We never fought this many before"said Aiden

Breathing very hard

"Protector Yellow, Look out"yelled Amy

Pointing to one of the robots

Xander turned just in time before Rachel was blasted by one of the robots

"Thanks, Protector Blue"said Rachel

Looking at Jonathan in the face

"Your welcome, Protector Yellow"said Jonathan

"Hey, Guys a little help over here"said Bridge

Helping Jason, Zachary, Aaron, Jennifer and Maria fighting about 60 robots that came upon them

"Take this"yelled Sky

Blasting 4 of them

"Wow, There are many of them"said Dustin

"We need to retreat there's no way we can fight this many"said Ashley

"NO, We stay and fight them until we have no power"said Nick

"Are you crazy, we will die if we don't have any powers left"yelled Ashley

"Well, I'm staying here to fight them"said Nick

Shooting ten more down

Andros, Karone and Zhane rushed toward the fight they were furious

"You guys, Will pay for making astro crystal disappear like that"yelled Andros

Slamming them everywhere into the ground

4 minutes later everyone was back at the based

"I don't understand we saw those strange lights before when the kids didn't come"said Maya

Ashley snorted something out

"Yeah, When we needed the help the kids didn't come"answered Ashley angrily

"Look,We were under orders until the time was right"said Lisa

"Besides why should we help you rangers out"said Alexis

"Because we are a team and we fight together"answered Ashley

Madison and Amy looked at each other in the face

Erica looked over to them

Liz spoke up

"Who are you guys?"Lizzy

Pointing to Amy and Madison in the face

"Well, They must be the new addition to the team"said Sydney

Madison and Amy looked over to the other kids getting permission to speak

Erica nods her head

Madison and Amy speak

"I'm Amazon Saphhire"answered Madison

"I'm Fighter Wind"answered Amy

"Where are your parents if you don't mind?"Dustin

"Actually, My father is one of the red rangers"said Madison

Looking at the guys in red

"My father is one of the green rangers"said Amy

Suddenly flashes of lights appeared in the room

"Oh, Not again"said Ashley

"What's going on now?"Sydney

Christine,Kurt and Paul appeared before them

Andros, Zhane and Karone spoke up

"We thought something happen to you"said Karone

Looking at her niece in the face

"Your dad was furious"said Max

"Paul and Kurt, What's going on?"Carlos

"Can you tell us why astro crystal disappeared like that?"Cole

"Well, Astro Crystal had to get something from the temple"answered Paul

"What would that be?"Carlos

Kurt was about to say something when Dustin interrupted

"Wait, A minute we were asking Madison and Amy who their parents are"said Dustin

"Go ahead and tell the rangers, Princess Crystal we need to go now"said Kurt

"Call us if you need help anyway"said Paul


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Seventeen:Part II**

"I'm Amy Walsh my father is the green spd ranger"said Amy

Liz and Sydney looking shocked of course

Sky already knew about the issue

"WHAT"yelled Liz

"How, Can you have a kid?"Sydney

"Sky, Aren't you going to say something?"Liz

"He already knows about Amy, most of the male rangers already knew when the girls told us"said Bridge

"So wait a minute your saying that"said Liz

"Yes, Andros, Zhane, Carter, Bridge and Xander have kids"said Sky

Looking at one of the other red rangers

"Has kids"said Sydney

"You said one of the red rangers is your father, Madison"said Alyssa

"Don't tell me that Andros has two kids"said Ashley

"Actually, The red space ranger isn't my father"said Madison

"Then it's has to be Nick, Leo, Carter, Cole, Wesley and Hunter since they are red rangers"said Carlos

Madison looks at Christine in the face

"Madison parents are Madison Rocca and Nick Russell from the mystic force team"answered Christine

Nick was shocked

"Cool,Now I'm not the only one on our team that has a kid"said Xander

"They are the last two to join our team, I think"said Alexis

Looking at Christine in the face

"Good, We could use more girls on the teams"said Maya

Shaking hands with Madison and Amy

"Hey, What's wrong with guys?"Cole

"Wait, Andros has Christine (Crystal), Zhane has Lisa, Carter has Danielle (Dani), Xander has Rachel, Bridge has Amy and Nick has Madison"said Carlos

Peering at the 6 dads and their kids in the face

"That's six of us rangers who are dads"said Carlos

"You never told us where your mothers were?"Demanded Ashley angrily. "Why all suddenly you show up and claimed to be their kids"

Amy and Madison stood up quickly since they were in front of their parents who were sitting down on the couch.

"My mother is still alive if that's what you mean"answered Madison angrily

"My mother well she was taken"said Amy

Christine spoked up

"Madison and Amy I will show you to your rooms"said Christine

Both of the girls followed Christine up to the stairs

Along with the 6 parents, who followed their daughter or sisters up the stairs

Christine showing Madison and Amy their bedrooms

"This is your room Amy with the blue and white stripes"said Christine

Pointing to a bedroom

Amy goes into the bedroom and looks around the area

"Wow, This room is alot bigger than my room at the boarding school"said Amy

Erica spoked up

"Madison this is your room"said Erica

Pointing to a bedroom with light blue with pictures of flowers and trees

"Wow,This is huge"said Madison

Jennifer noticed Bridge and Nick standing there very nerous and said something to them

Karone and Andros were in their rooms while the others were doing the same

"Bridge,This is your room, which is right next to Amy"said Jennifer

Pointing her brothers with a room with green stripes

Bridge goes into his room

"Wow, There's a television in here"said Bridge

Both Amy and Madison came out of their rooms and looked at the rangers in the hall way

"So, Does every room have a television in them?"Madison

"Most of the bedrooms and suites have a television in them"said Erica

"Oh, Nick your room is right down the hall way"said Lisa

Pointing to a room with red and orange stripes

Nick goes into his room

Andros and Karone both came out of their rooms

"Where's Christine?"Karone

Not seeing her niece

"She went to get something,said to meet her downstairs"said Erica

The parents and the kids go downstairs


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Seventeen:Part III**

The girls and guys on Christine team were downstairs in the rec. room

Including their parents, silbings and friends of their family members

"So, Where is Christine if called a certain meeting?"Liz

"Christine, Will be here shortly she had something to get"answered Alexis

Sydney and Maya turned toward Amy and Madison in the face

"So, I hear that both of you are in boarding school?"Sydney

"Yes, We were sent to the same school"said Madison

"You do know we have to go back soon right?"Amy

"We only have 6 days of vacation"said Madison

"Madison, Didn't you say your mother was alive?"Liz. "Why you're here and not her?"

Before Madison could speak, Christine appeared holding something in her hands

Alez said something

"Christine, Do you mind telling us why we were called here for this meeting?"answered Alez.

"Actually the meeting doesn't have anything to do with you"said Christine

"Are you sure, Christine you don't need us here?"Aiden

Giving Alez a glare in the face

"Yeah, Besides this meeting is for new members actually"said Christine

Looking at Jonathan, Amy and Madison in the face

"Ok"said Alez

Both Alez and Aiden leaving

"Do you think I could leave this meeting has nothing to do with me either?"Liz

"Lizzy, Don't forget we have a duty as a ranger"answered Maya

"Yeah,I know that stupid"said Liz

"Hey, Don't call Maya stupid, you can leave Liz"yelled Lisa

"Ok, Bye everyone"said Liz

Leaving the mansion

Everyone else turned toward Christine in what she was holding in her hands

"Christine, Is that what I think they are?"said Rachel

Pointing to the box

Christine nodding her head and toward the new morphers

Opening the box which revealed new set of morphers

"Wow"said Mike

"What are they?"Leo

"They look like cell-phones"said Hunter

"Yes, They are cell-phones"said Aaron

"Wait, Are you saying that these three are going to be using those?"Sydney

"Alexis, Samuel, Lisa and Erica show them your phones"said Christine

Looking at the four of them in the face

Alexis, Lisa, Samuel and Erica showed everyone their phones

"These are special phones"said Samuel

"That we can use to communciate to each other"said Erica

"That isn't the only thing we can do with them"said Alexis

"Each phone has an access code"said Lisa

"Ok"said Hunter

Looking at his sister phone

"Madison, Jonathan and Amy these are yours"said Christine

Holding out 3 cell-phones that match their colors

Shocked looks on Nick, Bridge, Sky, Leo, Mike, Zhane and Hunter faces

"Wow, I've never had a cell-phone before"said Madison

"These are also yours"said Samuel

Handing them different colors watches

"Wow, They even tell time"said Jonathan

Christine turning toward Madison and Amy in the face

"I just wanted to let you girls know you won't be going back to the boarding school in Canada"answered Christine. "Don't worry I've connections that contracted the school there and you girls are all set"

"You mean we go to school here?"Amy

"Well, We don't go to school everyday like the others students do"said Erica

"Since we have a duty to protect the planet and it's people"said Alexis

"Oh, Another thing your parents will be going to the parent-thing"said Christine

"Won't that be a problem since they haven't been going to your school lately?"Carlos

"Nope, It won't be a problem, Carlos"said Lisa

Rachel, Samuel, Erica, Alexis, Danielle and Lisa looked over to Christine in the face

"Oh, I'm giving everyone on the team a 3 days off to catch on some things"answered Christine. "If you really need me, in which might not" Leaving the room

"Excuse me, That's my exit"said Erica

Leaving the room

"Me too"said Samuel

Rushing off

"Bye"said Lisa

"See yeah"said Alexis

Racing out of the room

Only Rachel, Madison, Amy, Jonathan and Danielle were left in the room

They stared at the adults that were still in the room

"Ok, Did we just miss something going on here?"Alyssa

"Like what's going on between Christine and her friends that left?"Cassie

"Don't look at me because we are new to the team"said Madison

"At least Christine gave us 3 days off"said Jonathan

"That's becase we have some catching up to do"said Rachel


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Seventeen:Part IV**

Christine had just told Erica, Presley, and Samuel there were some things she needed to do with her brothers

"I'm going to tell my brothers at the station that I won't be back for some time"said Christine

Looking at the 3 of them in the face

"Please, I need you guys not to tell the rangers where I'm going"said Christine

Erica nodding her head

Presley put his hand on Christine shoulder

"You can count on us, Christine"said Presley

"Do you think your brothers will like what your going to say to them?"Samuel

"Yeah, They know I've a duty to protect and also know I'm the heir"answered Christine

"Ok, We will meet you back at the mansion"said Erica

"Thanks"said Christine

"What should we tell the rangers, if they ask where you are?"Samuel

"Tell them I had some things to take care of"said Christine

Presley, Erica and Samuel left Christine at the station

Christine goes into the station

Amy, Nancy and Kevin were taking a break when Christine came into the station

Both Amy and Nancy see Christine coming towards them

"Christine, How is everything going on withe the others?"Amy

Just to let you know this is a different Amy, one that isn't on the Princess Crystal team.

"What are you doing here?"Kevin

"The others are ok"said Christine

"Brad, Adam and Nick are in their office, if you want to talk to them Christine"said Nancy

"Thanks"said Christine

Heading toward her brother's office

Nick, Brad and Adam talking

"Do you think we will see Christine any time soon?"Adam

"You need to know our sister is busy, since we found out her father is alive in the first place"said Brad

All 3 of them looked up at the sound of their office door opening

Christine walked into the office and closed the door

Nick gets up suddenly, he knows something is wrong

"Christine, Is something wrong?"Nick

"Actually, I just came to tell you 3 I'm going on a mission and leaving tonight"said Christine

"WHAT"Yelled Adam

"Please, What ever you do don't tell the rangers where I'm heading"said Christine

Nick kneels down to the ground

"Christine, Just be careful we don't want anything to happen to you"said Nick

"I still need one of you to attend the parent thing"said Christine

"Christine, Take care"said Brad

Hugging his sister good-bye

"Thanks, Brad I knew I count on family"said Christine

Back at the mansion

Mike, Sky, Leo,Hunter, Bridge, Zhane,Maya, Andros, Xander, Carter and Karone were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch

"Guys, We know something is up between Christine and the others they left in a hurry"said Sky

"But our kids don't know what's going on"said Carter

"Maybe they know something is up"said Sky

"Sky, That's way out of ordered, Rachel already told us she doesn't even know what's going on"said Xander

"Don't you go blaming my daughter, she just arrived like yesterday"said Bridge

"Hey, I'm not blaming anyone of the kids, I'm just saying they know something"said Sky

Erica, Presley, Lisa, Samuel and Alexis were talking in another part of the mansion

"Wait, Your saying that Christine is leaving tonight?"said Lisa

"Yes"said Presley

"The rangers are talking about us in the kitchen area, just throught you guys should know"said Alexis

Who sat down on the couch in the private room

"Also it's like they still don't trust us"said Alexis

"Actually, It's only some of them that don't trust like us"said Erica sighing. "I think I should be the one to tell them about Christine through when the times comes"

"Ok, Did she even tell you where she's going?"Lisa

"Nope"answered Samuel

"It's time to face the madness with the rangers"said Erica

"Maybe we should wait until Christine leaves tonight"said Alexis

"Yeah, I told her we would meet her back here"answered Erica

Back in the kitchen area the rangers were still eating lunch

When Amy, Madison, Rachel and Danielle appeared with shopping bags

All four of the girls came into the kitchen area with their shopping bags

Xander, Carter and Bridge saw their kids

"I see you girls went shopping"said Sky

"Yeah, Do you have a problem with that spd red ranger?"Amy

"I would you don't insult us girls"said Rachel

"Yeah, Especially when Christine gave us 3 days off"said Danielle

"Wait, I thought she only gave you 3 days to catch up on things?"Sky

Christine came into the kitchen

"I gave them permission to go shopping at the mall"answered Christine

Peering at the gown-ups in the face

"Do you have a problem with that?"Christine

Sky was about to say something

"Sky, Watch your mouth"answered Karone

Sky closes his mouth

Alexis, Lisa and Erica came into the kitchen area and sees Christine standing there

Madison, Amy, Rachel and Danielle spoke up

"Bridge"said Amy

Walking over to her dad who was still eating lunch

"This is for you"said Amy

Pulling out a green shirt

"Carter, This is also for you"said Danielle

Pulling out a red shirt

"Where's Jason, Aaron, Maria, Zachary and Jennifer, we have some things for them?"said Rachel

Samuel, Presley, Jonathan and Zachary walked into the room

"I'm right here the others were called into a meeting for a couple weeks"said Zachary

Looking at the girls

"Was there something you wanted to give them?"Zachary

"We brought something for Maria and Jennifer"said Madison

Pulling out new clothes

"Oh, I can give it to them since I'm leaving tonight"said Zachary

Looking over to Christine and the others kids standing near the back door way

Erica, Samuel and Presley looked over to Christine who was punching something into the microwave

Carter and the others spoke up

"Uh, Thanks for the new shirt"said Carter

Hugging his daughter

"Uh, Thanks for the new shirt"said Bridge

Hugging his daughter

"Now I don't need to buy one"said Bridge

"Since it's a pretty sunny day why don't all us hit the beach"said Sky

Looking at everyone in the room

"Yeah, I will go for that"said Leo

"So will I"said Mike

Drinking some water

"Can't have to be at work in 45 minutes"said Carter

Drinking some orange juice

"Good, I can wear my new shirt"said Bridge

"There hasn't been any battles lately"said Karone

"So kids what do you think about coming with to the beach with us?"Sky

Kids looked at each other in the face

Erica, Lisa, Samuel and Presley looked over to Christine who was eating and reading a book outside on the patio

"Thanks, For asking but we aren't interested"said Samuel

Walking outside to the patio

"WHAT"Yelled Carlos

"Now, Do you believe something is wrong?"answered Sky

Peering at the others in the face

"They normally jumped into activites with us, but something is up with them"said Sky

Andros, Karone and Zhane looked outside to see their kids walking. They couldn't hear what they were saying through


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Seventeen:Part V**

Samuel, Presley, Erica, Lisa, Alexis and Christine were walking away from the patio

"So, What did your brothers have to say?"Lisa

"They told me to be careful and understand why I'm leaving"said Christine

Looking at her friends in the face

"Samuel and Erica will be in charged of the rest of the team members while I'm away"said Christine

Samuel and Erica nodding their heads

Inside the mansion area

Sky looked outside and saw Erica hugging Christine around the shoulder

He knew something was going on with Christine

Rachel, Danielle,Madison, Jonathan and Amy were sitting down eating lunch

Rachel notices Sky spying on Christine and the others so she said something

Which makes everyone else frozed in the room

"SPYING, Princess Crystal will tell you if something is wrong"answered Rachel angrily

Amy spoke up

"Yeah, Don't blame us even through we have no idea what's going on"said Amy

Standing up quickly

"SKY"yelled Xander

"Sky, Maybe it's best if you don't say anything right now"said Bridge

5 minutes later the others came into the kitchen area

Presley whispers something into Zachary ear

Zachary nods his head and said something

"I'm sorry but I need to get going to the meeting"said Zachary

Leaving the kitchen in a hurry

Christine turns toward the others who were either eating, watching television and talking

Karone and Maya noticed Christine looking at them in the face

They both got up quickly and walked toward Christine

But got interrupted by Lisa

"Christine, We should get going to school"said Lisa

"Yeah, I think it's best if we leave now"said Christine

It's been at least 8 weeks since Christine didn't tell the rangers were she was.

She was on KO-35 in the temple talking to Kurt,Thomas, Beth and the others who were listening

When the elders, advisiors and guardians address her they say her royal name instead

"Princess Crystal, Is something bothering you?"said Thomas

"No, Not really"said Christine

Looking at everyone in the room

"We know something is bothering you, Princess Crystal"said Piper

Christine looks at Beth in the face

"Nothing is wrong that you can't fix"answered Christine

Looking at Piper and Phoebe in the face

Beth and Thomas knew something was bothering their princess

"Princess Crystal, Why don't you relax for awhile"answered Beth

Looking at Christine in the face

"It looks like you could relax since you been here"said Beth

"Thanks, Beth"said Christine

Excusing herself from where she was sitting down in the temple

"What, Did you do that for?"Phoebe

"I don't understand what's going on here?"said Piper

"Neither do we but, I'll go find out what's wrong with Princess Crystal"said Thomas

"Why she's acting strangely?"Phoebe

"We could just asked her bodyguards they probably know what's going on with Princess Crystal"said Zeke

"Zeke, I don't think that's a good idea"said Lisha

"What, Don't you think we should know what's going on with our heir to the planet?"Zeke

"Wait, She's not the heir to the planet yet"said Piper

"Actually Piper, Princess Crystal is the heir"said Beth

"Don't asked her guards that is an order"said Thomas

Both Beth and Thomas left the room in the temple

Beth, Thomas, Kurt and Christine were talking about something important

They were shocked in what Christine told them

"I think it's for the best about having some of my memories erased"said Christine

Looking at Beth,Thomas and Kurt in the face

"Princess Crystal, Is this why you been acting strangely?"said Beth

"Yes, I can't bring any problems toward the rangers"said Christine

Sighing

"It's my fault I even told them who my father was"said Christine

"Princess Crystal, It's not your fault about all of this matter with the rangers"said Thomas

"Does your adopted family know about this situation?"Beth

"Yes, They understand what I'm going through"answered Christine

Kurt sighing

"Princess Crystal, Are you sure about all of this, I know I can't stop you from doing this"answered Kurt

"Yes"answered Christine

"Very well then"said Kurt sighing to himself and looking at the others in the face. "Beth and Thomas your in charge for awhile"

Both of them nodding their heads

"I believe we shouldn't tell the others what we just talked about"said Beth

"Yeah, That would be for the best"answered Kurt

Leaving the room where Christine was resting

Jason, Maria, Jennifer, Aaron and Zachary came into the room where Christine was resting

"Princess Crystal, How are you feeling?"Aaron

"I feel fine"said Christine

"What did Kurt, Beth and Thomas want?"Maria

"Not telling the rangers that I'm going to have my memories erased"said Christine

Looking at her personal guards in the face

Guards sort of knew why Christine would have her memories erased

"Well, You have our support Crystal"said Jennifer

"Do you think the rangers will figure out where you went off too?"Aaron

"Actually, I have no idea but we will be leaving soon"answered Christine

"Crystal, What about the parent-thing?"Zachary

"Nick, Brad and Adam said one of them would attend the parent-thing"said Christine

Peering at her trusty guards in the face

"Even if the fact the rangers are there at the meeting"answered Christine. "I need to make some calls"

"Sure, We will go and wait in the waiting room"said Jennifer


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Christine calling her brothers at work.

Nick, Brad and Adam were talking to Sky, Andros, Wesley, Max, Liz, Dustin, Leo, Bridge and Xander

"Look, We know that you know something"said Max

"Like where Christine is?"demanded Liz

"Do you know where my girlfriend is?"Xander

"Same thing with my sister?"Bridge

"Christine only said she had a mission to take care of"answered Adam

"Are you sure that's all she told you cops?"Dustin

"Yes"answered Officer Adam Potters

"Oh, I think your hiding something from us rangers"said Liz

"Guys, Just leave it they are telling the truth"yelled Andros

"We need to get ready for the parent-thing tomorrow"said Leo

Rangers leaving the police station

Nick, Brad and Adam looked at each other in the face

"I wondered how our sister is doing on the mission thing?"Adam

"It's been like 9 weeks since we heard from her"said Brad

Computer beeps, brothers looked at each other in the face

When their sister face appeared on the screen

"Christine, Good thing you just missed the rangers asking questions where you were"said Lt. Nick Potters

Christine face was surprised

"Came to update you guys that I will return sometime tomorrow with my guards"answered Christine

"Christine the parent-thing is tomorrow they are attending it"said Brad

"Don't worry about them you will see there I think"said Christine

Erica, Samuel, Lisa, Presley and Alexis were talking in a private secret room inside the mansion

"Do you think we should let the rangers know about Christine yet?"Lisa

Looking at her friends in the face

Erica nods her head

"Look, Maybe we shouldn't say anything to them guys"said Samuel

"Most of the rangers are going to be angry that we didn't tell them about Christine in the first place"said Alexis

"Don't forget we need to leave early to be on time for school"said Presley

"Oh, I forgot about the parent-thing"said Lisa

Smacking her head

Most of the rangers were in the rec. room inside the mansion

"Hey,Do we know what the kids are going to do tomorrow?"Liz

"Alexis said it's going to be a surprised"said Hunter

"That doesn't give us much"said Cole

"Besides where are the kids?"Max

"Erica, Went off to do something with her friends"said Mike

Drinking some juice

"Danielle went off to the mall for something"said Carter

"Madison, Is here sleeping in her room"said Nick

"I believe Rachel,Aiden and Amy are in the simulation room practicing"said Xander

"Yup"said Bridge

"I still think the kids are hiding something from us"said Liz

"Yeah"said Sky

"Guys, Please could we not argue for a couple hours"said Karone

Getting irrated

In the secert room

Erica stood up quickly

"It's time to tell the red space ranger where Christine went off too"said Erica

Leaving the room

"I know my fiance knows what she is doing by not telling the rangers where she went off too"said Presley

Leaving the room

"I didn't know that Presley and Christine were engaged"said Alexis

"Yeah"answered Samuel

"Besides we know that our leader will be back, I hope"answered Lisa

Most of the rangers looked up in what they were doing when Erica came into the rec room.

Karone and Zhane could sense something was up

Lisa, Alexis, Samuel and Presley showed up behind Erica

"Erica, Is something wrong?"said Maya

Because she could sense certain things

Erica looked at the rangers in the face

"I know where Christine is"said Erica

Stammering her words out loud

Shocked, yelling and angry words were said in the rec room

"WHAT"Yelled Liz

"How could you lie to us?"demanded Sky

Erica hand was in a fist hit Sky in the face

Shocked looks on Leo and Mike faces

"Erica, There wasn't any need to hit Sky"said Cole

"Look, You never asked me where Christine was in the first place"yelled Erica

"Let me guess you guys knew where she was also?"Liz

Looking at Alexis, Lisa, Samuel and Presley in the face

Hunter and Zhane spoked up

"Hey,Lay off of Lisa"said Zhane

"Same thing with my sister"said Hunter

"Hey, They know where Christine was all along"demanded Max

"So, That doesn't mean you yell at my sister for not telling us"said Hunter

"Same thing with my daughter, they were probably under orders not tell us"said Zhane

"Besides, I don't think it's your business where Christine went off too"said Xander

"Since neither of you have guys have families"said Bridge

Munching on an apple

"Erica, Do you know where Christine went?"Karone

Presley spoke up

"NO, All Christine told us that she was going on a mission on her home planet"said Presley

They saw the looks on Karone, Zhane and Andros faces

"But, Why would she leave without telling us about it?"Andros

Worried about his daughter

"She didn't want any of the rangers to know where she went"said Samuel

"We need to get going to school"said Lisa


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Nineteen:Part I

Sky, Mike, Leo, Andros, Xander, Zhane, Hunter,Carter, Bridge,Hunger and Karone were at the school for the parent-thing

"Hey, Andros look who I see"said Sky

Pointing to Lt. Nick, Adam and Brad talking to someone

"I can't believe they showed up when Andros is here"said Leo

"Hey, They have a food table guys"said Bridge

Plate loaded with desserts

"We aren't here to eat, Bridge"said Sky

"Sky, Lay off of him"said Mike

Drinking some soda

Maya,Sydney and Cassie came toward the others

"Hey, You won't believe who we found here"said Sydney

Pointing to Connor, Ethan, Kelsey, Blake, Tori and Joel who were behind them

"Blake and Tori what are you doing here?"asked Xander

"Our daughter goes to this training school to be a ranger"answered Tori Bradley

"Yeah, She got accepted as one of the earth guardians"said Blake Bradley

"Joel, It's a surprised to see you here"said Carter

"Yeah, Kelsey pulled me all the away here"said Joel

"I did no such thing"said Kelsey

Smacking him

"Kira, Couldn't make it the parent-thing she's working tonight"said Connor

Who was eating a sandwich

"Our daughter also got accepted as an earth guardian, we are here to meet her boss"said Connor Mcknight

"That, Would be Ryan who is in charge of the earth and silver guardians but he's not here"said Carter

Joy Knight and Cammie Bradley came onto the stage

"Parents, It is time for everyone to be quite"said Joy Knight

"We would like to introduce you to the dance team"said Cammie Bradley

The rangers could see their silblings, nieces and daughers on the stage

Maya, Cassie, Sydney, Karone, Lizzy and Kelsey noticed Maria and Jennifer on the stage and said something to Xander and Bridge

"Hey, Bridge looks like Jennifer is back"said Lizzy

Pointing to his sister on the stage

"Looks like your girlfriend is back also"said Maya

Pointing to Maria on the stage

Most of the guys rangers wre standing there with their mouths wide open

"Do you think Christine is back then, if Jennifer and Maria are here?"Dustin

"That we don't know of"said Mike

"Do you guys noticed that girl, I don't think we ever saw her here before"said Ethan

Pointing to Christine

Most of the females rangers looked to where Ethan was pointing at

"Oh, My god"said Maya

Lizzy interrupted

"OH, My that's Christine"yelled Lizzy

Where the rest of the adults saw Christine on the stage

"Wow, Is that the leader of the guardians?"Connor

"Christine, Is Andros daughter"said Cassie

"WHAT"said Ethan

"Please welcome the captains of the dance team"said Joy

"Christine Potter and Presley Car"said Cammie

"Co-captains are: Samuel Doulgas Scott Desantoes, Erica Tate, Lisa Rawlings and Alexis Price"said Presley

"The dancers are: Amy Carson, Danielle Grayson, Rachel Bly, Madison Nicole, Jennifer Carson, Maria Blake, Aiden Fisher, Alez Wood, Jason Shields, Aaron Shields, Zachary Shields, Joy Knight, Cammie Bradley, Jonathan, Eric Taylor and Eric Collins"said Lisa

"Did I hear that Joy and Cammie are on the team?"Ethan

"Yup"said Tori

Cammie came onto the stage

"We are going to introduce you all who we are"said Cammie

Everyone nodding their heads

"I'm Erica Tate adopted sister to Sky Tate, sister to Mike and Leo Corbrett, and I'm 14 years old"said Erica

"I'm Alexis Price Bradley, sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley, 14 years old"said Alexis

"I'm Samuel Douglas son to deceased Trini and Jason Scott, adopted son to Rocky Desantoes, 14 years old"said Samuel

"I'm Lisa Rawlings, daughter to deceased mother Serena Rawlings, and father Zhane, 14 years old"said Lisa

"Danielle Mitchell Grayson, daughter to Dr. Dana Mitchell who passed away 7 months ago, daughter to Carter Grayson, 13 years old"said Danielle

"I'm Aiden Fisher, 13 years old"said Aiden

"I'm Rachel Xani Black Bly-daughter to Xander Bly, 13 years old"said Rachel

"I'm Madison Nicole Rocca, daughter to Madison Rocca and Nick Russell, 13 years old"said Madison

"I'm Alez Wood, 13 years old"said Alez

"I'm Amy Carson daughter to Bridge Carson, neice to Jennifer Carson and 13 years old"said Amy

"I'm Jonathan and 13 years old"said Jonathan

"I'm Jennifer Carson, sister to Bridge Carson 19 years old"said Jennifer

"Maria Blake girlfriend to Xander Bly,, 19 years old"said Maria

"I'm Eric Collins, 13 years old"said Eric

"I'm Christine Potters, sister to Lt. Nick Potters, Brad and Adam Potters, Cousins to Nancy and Kevin Potters and 14 years old"said Christine

"Eric Taylor, 13 years old"said Eric

Other members stood up

"Joy Mcknight daughter to Kira Ford and Connor Mcknight, 12 years old"said Joy

"Cammie Bradley daughter to Tori Hanson and Blake Bradley, 12 years old"said Cammie

All of the kids left the stage

The rangers were shocked

"Ok"said Joel

"That was it?"said Liz

The guys noticed that Christine didn't mention Andros name at all

"Hey, I noticed that Christine didn't say"said Dustin

"Say Andros name at all"said Cole

"Something must be wrong then"said Wesley

"If she didn't mention his name like the others did with their parents"said Ethan

Andros and Karone were shocked and confused in what just happen on the stage


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Nineteen:Part II**

Christine and Presley came onto the stage

"Hey, Everyone looks something si going to be happening soon"said Maya

Most of the rangers looked onto the stage

Christine singing a song

When the angels are watching over you

You know you have a dream

Coming True

Presley Singing

So come and follow us to the

Stars above you

We are watching you

Both of them stopped singing

"Man, She has a good voice"said Ethan

Clapping

"Yeah, I will have to agree with you"said Connor

"We saw her on the television"said Bridge

Erica and Samuel singing this time

Erica singing

There was a lass

Who met a pretty guy

Who asked her to dance

The Waltz

Samuel walks over to Erica and asked her a dance

Both of them doing the waltz

The adults were surprised of course

Waltz ending

Then suddenly watches beep

"Oh, Great that our watches beep"said Cassie

The girls raced out of the school

Followed by the others

When they got there only some of the kids were there fighting against some robots

"Wait, No monsters this time?"Dustin

"Just robots that's something I don't see often"answered Lizzy

"Something is wrong if there's only a few of them"said Cole

Pointing to Protector Green Crystal, Protector Aqua Crystal, Protector Blue Crystal, Fighter Wind Crystal, Protector Yellow Crystal and Protector Rainbow Crystal

"Wow"said Maya

"Ok"said Sydney

"Something is going on since the others aren't here to help their friends"said Ashley

Nick, Bridge, Xander and Hunter spoke up

"Why, Don't you shut it"yelled Nick

"Maybe the others are fighting another battle somewhere else"said Hunter

"Don't go blaming Amazon Purple Crystal if she's not here to help fight"answered Xander

"Same thing with Protector Red Crystal"yelled Bridge

They heard yelling

Amy, Danielle and Rachel were yelling at the robots

"That's right come and get us"yelled Danielle

"We are the protectors who fight against evil"said Rachel

"We won't give up"said Amy

"So leave earth alone"said Danielle

"Come on we need to help them"said Kelsey

Going over to fight the robots

"Yeah"shouted Ethan

Suddenly Astro White Ranger, Astro Hot Pink Ranger, Protector Jade Crystal, Fighter Hurricane, Protector Red Crystal and Amazon Purple Ranger showed up and together destoryed the robots

"Ok, Now you come to help out"said Lizzy

"Do you mind what's going on here?"Cassie

"Yeah, Please explain why your late?"Yelled Dustin

"Hey, That's no way to treat our team mates"demanded Rachel

"Protector Yellow is right, that is no way to treat the others on our team"answered Jennifer

"Besides we aren't on the same team as you rangers"said Samuel

"As you rangers anymore"answered Alexis

"What do you mean not as the same team as us?"Carter

"It's not our choice"said Erica

About to leave the scene

"Would you explain where Astro Crystal is?"demanded Max

"We don't have any ideas what your talking about"said Alexis

Leaving the scene with the others

"OK, I'm confused why showed up but not Astro Crystal?"Carlos

"I guess we find out when we go back to school"said Cassie

Erica, Alexis and the others on guardian team rushed back to the school, But Christine wasn't there

Only Presley was still there along with the others earth guardians

"Is Christine ok?"Lisa

"She went home with her brothers"said Shannon Roberts

"OK, We came to tell her some of the adults were angry she didn't show up to help"said Erica

"Told us to tell you to meet at school sometime this week"said Brett Tucker

"OK"said Alexis

Most of the rangers came hurrying back to school

"Where is she?"demanded Lizzy

"Where is who?"Shannon

"We all want to know why Astro Crystal didn't come to help us?"answered Ashley

"Uh,Ashley not everyone wants to know what happen to Astro Crystal"said Taylor Earhart Myers

"Why are some of you guys's mean to her?"Joy

"How do you know we are mean to her?"Dustin

"We have resources"answered Tara Myers

"Well, do you know where Christine is?"Connor Mcknight

Shannon,Tara, Brett, Joy and Cammie looked at each other in the face

"She went home with her brothers"said Lisa

"Thanks, Lisa for telling us"said Maya

"Well, I guess we go home and find Christine"said Alyssa

"You won't find her at the mansion"said Brett

Drinking some water

"What do you mean by that?"Max

"You will find out rangers during the week"said Shannon

"Connor, Just to let you know I will be at school with the rest of the students"said Joy

Looking at her father in the face

"Same with me"said Cammie

Looking at mother and dad in the face

Connor, Tori and Blake nodded their heads together

"Sure, Thanks for telling us Cammie"said Tori

"We might come by and see you"said Blake

"Ok"said Joy


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Nineteen:Part III**

At the training school the new students were going to be trained

Christine was there speaking to them

"There will be a special moment where family members will be attending this school"said Christine

Ryan, Justin, Duke and Tyler were there also

"All of you have been training very hard this day and everyday"said Duke

"Some of you will be pick to become"said Tyler

"To become pink, green, purple, yellow and other colors of the earth guardian team"said Ryan

"Us instructors will be talking among each other and decided who to chose"said Tyler

Tori, Blake, Ethan, Connor and Kelsey were talking

"So how are your kids doing with their trainging?"Kelsey

"Joy loves training with the other students"said Connor

"So does Cammie since she doesn't have to attend normal school"said Tori

"Ryan is one of the instructors there at the school"said Blake

"Yeah, He wrote to Chad and I and told us about Dana death, something about raising his niece"said Kelsey

"Is, Kira working again?"Blake

"Yeah, This afternoon on her album"said Connor

"So are you going to see the girls?"Ethan

Hunter, Wesley, Carter, Maya, Leo, Mike and Sydney

"Did I hear you talk about going to that training school?"Wesley

"Yeah, We were going to see Cammie and Joy"said Ethan

"Do you think we could tag along with you?"Carter

"Sure"said Tori

"What ever you see at the school don't get angry"said Blake

"Why would we get angry?"Sydney

"Maybe you wait and see your face"said Connor

"I already know what's going on, my sister told me a couple weeks ago"said Hunter

Other rangers were at the park dicussing some things

"So, I wondered where Christine been lately?"Dustin

"Can't you leave my niece alone"said Karone

Getting more irrated

"We would really like to know why we haven't seen her the last few days"said Lizzy

"Guys, She is probably busy at work"answered Zhane

"Anddros, What do you say?"Carlos

"What are you talking about?"said Andros

Peering at the others in the face

"I hope you weren't talking about my daughter"answered Andros

"They were talking about your daughter"said Nick

Pointing to Dustin and Lizzy in the face

"Actually, Carlos was talking about having a ranger reunion since most of our fellow rangers are here"said Xander

"It would be cool"said Bridge

"I guess it wouldn't hurt"said Alyssa

Looking at the others in the face

"Great, We need to call the others I haven't seen Danny"said Max

"Yeah"said Cole

"Yeah, We can see Justin and T:J since they don't live close by"said Cassie

"Actually Justin lives close by here"said Xander

"We should talk to the others about it first"said Karone

"Where are the others?"Carlos

"Wesley, Carter, Hunter, Leo, Sydney, Maya and the others were going to see at the school"said Nick

"Why, Didn't they say something I wanted to go with them"shouted Dustin

Standing up angrily

"We have no idea why they didn't say anything to us"said Alyssa

"They did say something at the parent-thing"said Bridge

Wesley, Carter, Sydney, Leo, Mike, Sky and Maya were in a great shocked when they saw Christine standing there with Ryan, Cammie, Joy and the others

"Ok, Would someone explain what Christine is doing here?"Wesley

"Yeah"yelled Sky

"I didn't know Christine goes to school here"said Sydney

Cammie, Joy and Melissa saw their parents only Wesley didn't know he had a daughter

Shannon, Brett, Craig, April and Conrad overheard the conversation

Ryan, Duke, Justin and Tyler looked over to Christine

Christine saw some of the strangers coming over to her

"YOU ARE DISMISS"Yelled Christine

Students going into different directions

Cammie, Joy and Melissa go over to the adults standing there

"What are you doing here Connor?"Joy

"What are they doing here?"Cammie

Pointing to their parents friends

"Cammie, They wanted to tag along"said Blake

"I don't think they should have come right now"said Cammie

"Cammie, What are you talking about?"Blake

"It's because of Ms. Potters condition she is in"said Melissa

The adults overheard that part-meaning the rangers

"What do you mean condition?"Maya

Shannon spoke up

"You would have to ask Ms. Potters about it, Are you rangers going to be at the ceremony?"Shannon

"What are you talking about?"Sky

Tyler spoke up, since Christine disappeared somewhere else into the building

"It's where some of the students are picked to become the earth guardian"said Tyler

The adults were surprised

"You mean these kids?"Wesley

Pointing to Shannon, Melissa and the others

"Yes, Ms. Potter will be choosingg the students who train at the school"said Tyler

Tyler Fisher knew about his boss condition

"The ceremy will be in 8 days"answered Tyler

"We should let the others know"said Maya

The rest of the rangers were surprised and shocked when they heard about the ceremony

Some of the others were shocked when they heard about Christine being at the school

"Wait, A minute your saying that you saw Christine at the school?"Max

"Do you mind telling us what she was doing there?"Lizzy

"Yeah, Why we haven't seen her?"Dustin

"Yes"answered Sydney

"I think she was there helping Ryan, Duke and Tyler with their teachings"said Carter

"Maybe that's why we haven't seen her for at least a few days"said Maya

"Oh, Wanted to let you know we are having a ranger reunion"said Carlos

Peering at the others in the face

"Since some of the rangers are in town"said Cassie

"Decided to have it in 8 days"said Cole

Hunter and Connor spoke up

"No, You can't have it in 8 days"said Hunter

"That's not going to work with the ceremony"answered Connor

"Wait, What ceremony?"Nick

"The one at the training school where our kids are going to picked as earth guardians"said Connor

"We could talk to ever is in charge about changing the date"said Ashley

Alexis, Erica and Lisa came toward them in the park

"That's not going to work Yellow space ranger"said Lisa

Most of the rangers turned around and saw the three girls

"What do you mean it won't work?"Carlos

"Well unless you can get Ms. Potters to change the ceremony it won't be happening"answered Erica

Glaring at the rangers in the face

"We could have it the same time that way you and the others could see it"said Alexis

"What is our ceremony like"said Lisa

Still glaring at the adults in the face

"Wait, How do you know Ms. Potters will go with your idea?"Lizzy

"Why don't you asked her, she's walking with Tori, Kelsey, Ryan, Justin, Billy, Rocky, Cammie, Joy and Melissa"said Blake

Pointing behind their backs


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Nineteen:Part IV**

Andros and Karone both rushed toward Christine who was standing near Ryan and the other instructors

"Christine, Where have you been?"Karone

Lizzy and Dustin spoke up

"Yeah, Tell us why you didn't help with the battle?"Dustin

Christine was about to say something when Justin spoke up

"I can't believe you guys how could you treat her like dirt"shouted Justin

"Justin, What are you doing here?"Cassie

Since the space ranger team knows Justin Stewart

"He teaches at the school"answered Kelsey

"Why are you having the ceremony the same day as the reunion?"demanded Ashley

"Ashley"said Andros

"It's not like she didn't know before we were planning on it"said Xander

"Yeah, Give the girl a break"Said Bridge

"Excuse us please while they are dicussing about having the ceremony and the reunion at the same time so the others can see it"said Alexis

Christine was at the police station talking to her brothers about it

"I just wanted to let you know about the rangers having a reunion on the same day as the ceremony"answered Christine

Peering at her brothers in the face

"Ok"sad Brad

"Do you want one of us to go with you?"Nick

"Actually, I wasn't planning on going the reunion, just the ceremony"said Christine

"What do you think they will say if your not staying?"Adam

"Look, They aren't longer in my life now, just you guys"said Christine

"Adam, Just drop it she's not ready right now"said Nick

Glaring at Adam in the face

"If you say so"said Adam

Leaving the office

"Christine, Don't worry you have Nick and I to support you"said Brad

Hugging his sister

"Thanks, I will be home later have some things to take care of at school"said Christine

"Sure"said Nick

At the mansion

Most of the rangers were talking

"So what actually is the ceremony about?"Sky

"I can't telly you in 6 days"answered Ryan

"It's a surprised right?"Kelsey

"Well, Under Ms. Potters orders"answered Ryan

Drinking some water

"So, I take it our kids are going to be in the ceremony?"Carter

"Yeah,Well some of them I believe"answered Ryan

"Madison didn't say anything to me about it"said Nick

"I don't the other girls knew about it yet"said Xander

"Jennifer, Wouldn't even tell me what happen since she came back with Christine and others"said Bridge

Munching on some buttery toast

"Just said we would found out at the ceremony"said Bridge

"So, We still haven't seen Christine in like 4 days"said Sydney

"Do you think she is ok?"Maya

"Yeah, Christine is going to be find, In fact I need to get going back to school"said Ryan

"Ok, Do you think I could come with you?"Sky

"Sky, I don't think that's a good idea right now, because Christine wasn't very happy to see us last time"said Mike

"Besides where are the others?"Sydney

"Cassie and Carlos went to pick up T:J, Along with Cole and Alyssa who went to pick up Danny at the airport"answered Xander

"Yeah, Chad, Trip and Eric are coming tomorrow"answered Carter

Madison, Lisa and Amy came into the mansion

"So is my Aunt Vida and Uncle Chip they are arriving tonight with their daughter Annie"said Madison

Peering at the former male rangers in the face

"I forgot to mention that to you"said Madison

Peering at Nick in the face

"Oh, Yeah Tommy Oliver is being his adopted niece and her team mates"said Lisa

Now at the ranger reunion and ceremony most of the rangers were there

"So, Who are those kids?"Taylor

Pointing to Cammie Bradley, Joy Mcknight, Shannon Roberts, Brett Tucker, Annie, April, May and the others standing near the stage

"That is Cammie"said Tori

"Tori and I have a daughter named Cammie"said Blake

"Hey, Guys the ceremony is about to start"said Kelsey

All of the rangers glared up onto the stage

They had a surprised looks on their faces when they saw Christine outfit

"Andros, You let her wear that thing"answered Ashley

"Andros, Couldn't actually stop her since she hasn't been home lately"said Zhane

"Thank you everyone for being here today for this special event. All the students here have been training very hard for the past 2 years. But we cann only chose those who are willing to battle against evil"said Duke

"Even if you aren't pick as an earth guardian color, You will still be continue to train here at the school"answered Justin

"Plus, Not only that those who aren't pick will still be an earth guardian"said Tyler

"Now, I believe Christine will annouce who they are now"said Ryan

Looking at Christine in the face

"I chose Cammie Bradley as the pink earth guardian"answered Christine

Cammie could he heard squealing

"Wow, Congradualtions Blake and Tori"said Shane

"Well, We are happy for her"answered Blake

"I chose Joy Mcknight as the yellow earth guardian"said Christine

Joy jumping up and down

"Wow"answered Ethan

"Connor and I are happy for her"said Kira

"I chose Eric Collins as the black earth guardian"said Christine

Eric almost fainted

"Wow, At least she chose a boy"said Joel

Whispering out loud

Angie smacked her husband on the head

"Shush"said Angie

"I chose May Rawlings, April Delgado, Shannon Roberts, Annie Thorn, Nia Lee, Melissa Collins, Conrad Snow, Casey Stewart, Jamie Stewart and Tara Myers to be earth guardians"answered Christine

Vida and Chip were speechless

"Wow"said Xander

"Nice going guys"yelled Nick

Madison was little late to the celebration

"Great going sister"answered Madison Rocca

Nick was a little shocked


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Nineteen:Part V**

"I was wondering who all of you rangers are?"Casey Stewart

"Yeah, Since this is a ranger reunion you usually start by introducing yourselves and what color and team"said Jamie Stewart"

"I think I agree on this guys"said Rose

Looking at her uncle and his friends

So the introducing was starting

"I'm Andros, the red space ranger"said Andros

"I'm Leo Corbrett the red lost galaxy ranger"said Leo

"I'm Sky Tate was the blue ranger now the red spd ranger"said Sky

"I'm Carter Grayson the red lightspeed rescue ranger"said Carter

"Hunter Bradley the crimson ninja storm ranger"said Hunter

"Nick Russell the red mystic force ranger"said Nick Russell

"Mack Hartford the red operation overdrive ranger"said Mack

"Dr. Tommy Oliver, white, black and green ranger"said Tommy

"Rocky Desantoes the red morphin ranger and blue turbo ranger"said Rocky

"Cole Evans the red wildforce ranger"said Cole

"Wesley Collins the red timeforce ranger"said Wesley

"Eric Myers the red quantum ranger"said Eric

"Shane the red ninja storm ranger"said Shane

"Max the blue wildforce ranger"said Max

"Lucas Lee-the blue timeforce ranger"said Lucas

"Billy Cranston the blue mighty morphin ranger"said Billy

"Dax Lee the blue operation overdrive ranger"said Dax

"Tori Hanson Bradley the blue ninja storm ranger"said Tori

"Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger"said Justin

"T:J Johnson the blue space ranger"said T:J

"Chad Lee the blue lightspeed rescue"said Chad

"Blake Bradley the navy thunder ranger"said Blake

"Madison Rocca the blue mystic force ranger"said Madison

"Maya the yellow lost galaxy ranger"said Maya

"Ashley Hammond the yellow space ranger"said Ashley

"Ronny Robertson the yellow operation overdrive ranger"said Ronny

"Aisha the yellow zeo ranger"said Aisha

"Katie the yellow timeforce ranger"said Katie

"Dustin the yellow ninja storm ranger"said Dustin

"Taylor Earhart Myers the yellow wildforce ranger"said Taylor

"Kesley Williams the yellow lightspeed rescue ranger"said Kelsey

"Cassie Chen the pink space ranger"said Cassie

"Kendrix the pink lost galaxy ranger"said Kendrix

"Sydney Drew the pink spd ranger"said Sydney

"Alyssa the white wildforce ranger"said Alyssa

"Kimberly the pink mighty morphin ranger"said Kimberly

"Vida Rocca Thorn the pink mystic force ranger"said Vida

"Rose Ortiz Oliver the pink operation overdrive ranger"said Rose

"Mike Corbrett the manga defender"said Mike

"Zhane the silver space ranger"said Zhane

"Ryan Mitchell the silver ranger for lightspeed rescue"said Ryan

"Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger"said Xander

"Damon Henderson the green lost galaxy ranger"said Damon

"Trip Lee the green timeforce ranger"said Trip

"Bridge Carson the green spd ranger"said Bridge

"Joel Rawlings the green lightspeed rescue ranger"said Joel

"Danny Delgado the black wildforce ranger"said Danny

"Will Gregory the black operation overdrive ranger"said Will

"Zachary Taylor the black mighty morphin ranger"said Zachary

"Carlos Vern the black space ranger"said Carlos

Kids were shocked

"Wow, You guys are old"said Shannon Roberts

Kids laughing out loud

"She didn't mean to say did you Shannon?"May Rawlings

"Hey, It's alright"said Maya

"Ok, What about you kids?"Dustin

"Alexis Price Bradley-fighter hurricane sister to Hunter Bradley"said Alexis

"Erica Tate (Corbrett)-Astro Hot Pink Ranger, Protector Ocean Ranger and sister to Leo and Mike Corbrett and Sky Tate"said Erica

"Aiden Fisher-Protector Green Crystal brother to Tyler Fisher"said Aiden

"Samuel Douglas-Protector Jade, son to deceased parents Trini and Jason Scott and adopted son to Rocky Desantoes"said Samuel

"Alez Wood-Protector Aquad, brother to Duke Wood"said Alez

"Zachary Shields-Amazon Green Crystal"said Zachary

"Aaron Shields-Amazon Lime Green Crystal"said Aaron

"Jason Shields-Amazon Red Crystal"said Jason

"Jennifer Carson-Protector Red Crystal, sister to Bridge Carson"said Jennifer

"Maria Blake-Amazon Purple Crystal, girlfriend to Xander Bly"said Maria

"Lisa Rawlings-Astro White Ranger, daughter to deceased former purple space ranger, daughter to Zhane silver space ranger"said Lisa

"Danielle Mitchell-Protector Rainbow, daughter to deceased former pink lightspeed rescue, daughter to Carter Grayson and niece to Ryan Mitchell"said Danielle

"Rachel Xani Bly-Protector Yellow Crystal, daughter to Xander Bly"said Rachel

"Jonathan-Protector Blue Crystal"said Jonathan

"Amy Carson-Fighter Wind Crystal, daughter to Bridge Carson, niece to Jennifer Carson, Tammie Carson"said Amy

"Eric Taylor the astro orange ranger"said Eric Taylor

"Brett Tucker the astro green ranger"said Brett

"Conrad Snow the earth guardian"said Conrad

"Eric Collins the black earth guardian"said Eric Collins

"Joy Mcknight the yellow earth guardian, daughter to Kira Ford and Connor Mcknight"said Joy

"Cammie Bradley the pink earth guardian, daughter to Blake and Tori Bradley"said Cammie

"Tara Myers the earth guardian, daughter to Eric Myers"said Tara

"Melissa Collins-earth guardian, daughter to Wesley Collins"said Melissa

Timeforce rangers were surprised so were the rest of the rangers

"Wes, Why didn't you say you had a child?"Lucas

"I didn't know I had one"said Wesley

"Well it's true red timeforce ranger"Said Lisa

"If you don't believe us we have a dna sample"said Alexis

"No, I believe you"said Wesley

"Hey, We aren't done yet"said Dustin

Shouting

"April Delgado earth guardian, daughter to Karen and Danny Delgado"said April

"Wait, What about Christine she didn't say her name yet"said Shane

Looking at the others in the face

"Yeah"said Lizzy

"Come on, Christine everyone else said their lines"said Dustin

Everyone looking at Christine

Only Christine personal guards and other family members knew about her erasing her memories of some of the rangers

Meaning her brothers knew about it

"So, Are you going to tell us?"Joel

"Yeah,Your team mates told us their"said Dustin

Tori and Angie smacked the guys heads

"Hey, what was that for?"Joel

Glaring at his wife in the face

"Why don't you give her some time to think"said Angie

"Hey, She doesn't need to think what powers she has"said Cassie

"So, Why don't you tell us"answered Liz

Christine glared at them in the face

"Christine, You don't have to"said Brad

Who was standing behind his sister

"Hey, You weren't invited"said Cole

"Hey, Do you have a problem with Brad being at the party?"Aaron

"We invited Brad and the others to the ceremony"said Maria

"Guys, Why don't we have something to eat"said Wesley

"NO, We want an answer from Christine first"shouted Max

Dustin, Cassie, Cole, Lizzy and Carlos glaring at Christine in the face

"NO"Shouted Christine

"What did you just say young lady?"Lizzy

"Why, Should I tell you anything?"demanded Christine

"Can't you just tell us"said Ashley

What Christine said next spooked the rangers

"I'm afriad you've mistaken me for someone you think I am"said Christine

Looking at her friends, brothers and guards in the face

"I'm going home now and doing some things"answered Christine

"Sure, We will come with you"said Jennifer

"Actually, I will be fine on my own Jennifer, why don't you mingle with them"said Christine

"Actually, I think it's best we come with you Christine"said Maria

"Girls, You can stay with them if you want to"said Christine

Looking at her friends in the face

"Yeah, I want to mingle with my parents"said Madison Nicole

"Same with me mingle with my dad"said Amy

The rest of the team nodding their heads to agree to stay behind at the party


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Ok, What the hell is going on here?"Max angrily

"Explain in what just happen here"said Lizzy

Madison, Amy, Rachel and Danielle were about to go to the table with food

"Wait, You four know something that we don't know"said Dustin

Yelling at them

"Dustin, That is way out of line"said Mike

Giving Dustin a glare in the face

"You have no right to speak to my daughter like that"answered Xander

"That goes with me also"said Bridge

"What are you thinking of treating the girls like that?"Nick

The four girls looked at each other in the face

"What are you talking about?"Madison

"You know what's going on with Christine"said Dustin

"Actually, We don't know what's wrong with Ms. Potters"answered Rachel

"I think your lying"said Lizzy

Shannon, Lisa, Cammie,Melissa and Joy came storming over to them

"How dare you yellow ninja storm ranger"said Shannon

Smacking Dustin in the head

"How dare you hit me"said Dustin

"Hey, Like our team mates said before they don't know what's wrong with astro crystal"answered Melissa

"Ok, If the four of them don't know what's wrong with Christine, then you girls must know right?"Joel

"I thought we heard one of them mention that something was wrong at the parent-thing a couple days ago"said Cole

"Yes, They mention something like that"said Sydney


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Twenty-One:Part I**

"OK, One of them must know about Christine condition"said Max

"Guys, There's nothing we can do right now"said Zhane

Munching on an apple

"Yes, There's something the kids aren't telling us rangers"said Liz

Yelling out loud

Max, Dustin and Joel noticed, Samuel, Alexis, Lisa, Erica and Rachel looking at each other in the face and toward their parents talking among each other

All five of them got up from where they were sitting

That's when the three of them shouted at them

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE"Yelled Dustin

"We know you five know something about Christine"said Joel

"And know why she is acting strangely toward us rangers"yelled Dustin

The five of them looked at each other in the face

Mike, Hunter, Zhane, Xander and Rocky came bolting over to the scene

Angie and Tori were very angrily toward their friends

"Hey, How dare you yell at my son like that?"yelled Rocky

"That boy"said Dustin

Pointing to Samuel

"Isn't even your son in the first place, besides it's not our fault that his parents died 5 years ago"said Dustin

Rocky was about to punch Dustin in the face

Tommy, Zack, T:J and Billy step in

"Hey, Don't you even say that again about my godson"said Billy

"Trini and Jason didn't have to asked Rocky to adopted their son"said Tommy

"Besides we all have a duty as a ranger"said T:J

"My guess you guys forgot that"said Zack

All of the gown-ups were fighting among each other the kids stood away from them

"Hey, We all learned that we were the next chosen ones"said Kelsey

"Yeah"said Madison Rocca

"It's how we met our new family"said Vida Rocca Thorn

"Yeah, Even if we lose another member we won't forget them"said Chad

"My uncle is right we have each other"said Rose

"I'm shocked at you Joel, especially when our kids became the guardians"said Angie

Smacking her husband on the head

"Plus you don't know what it is like to lose someone close to you"said Chip Thorn

"Don't you ever question my niece team ever again"said Karone angrily

"Hey, It's not like the dads are doing anything about it"yelled Ashley

The kids were looking at each other in the face

Shannon looking at Alexis and the others in the face

"Maybe we should tell them so the adults can stop yelling at each other"said Shannon

"Yeah"said Joy

"I think it's a good friend"said Madison

"Does Christine even remember anything about the rangers?"Cammie

"That's the thing she didn't even tell us she was leaving"answered Danielle

"She only told some of us about leaving"said Lisa

"We need to do something"answered Cammie

Looking toward the adults arguing with each other

"Do you want us guys to stop the fighting?"Brett

Eric Collins, Aiden, Jonathan, Alez and Eric Taylor nodding thier heads

"I don't think the six of you can stop them"said Amy

Peering at the rangers

"Besides it's not of our parents that are fighting with each other"answered Erica

Pointing out to some of the adults that were doing something else

Bridge just standing there eating

"Besides not everyone is fighting"said Madison

Back at the fighting scene

"This is a fine way for the older rangers to fight among each other at the reunion"said Ronny

Drinking some water

"I think it's cool"said Will

"Will, look at what they are doing"said Rose

"So what they are doing"said Will

Most of the adults were fighting against each other

"You have no right to insult my daughter"demanded Carter

"Yeah"said Eric Myers

"You butt out"said Max

"Hey, Don't speak to my husband like that"yelled Taylor

"I'm surprised at you blue wildforce ranger"said Danny

Surprised how his best friend would be treating others

"Danny,look I'm just saying that the kids know something"said Max

"Does it really matter if the kids knew something?"Lucas

"Yes"said Cole

"Yes"said Lizzy

"Yes"said Max

"Yes"said Dustin

"Don't go blaming Cammie she doesn't know about it"said Blake

"Same thing with Joy"said Kira

"Same thing with Madison Nicole"said Madison


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note:**

**Parents:**

Nick Russell-Red-Madison Rocca-Blue-Madison Nicole-Blue

Wesley Collins-Red-Melissa-Fighter Water

Bridge Carson-Green-Amy-Fighter Wind

Blake Bradley-Navy-Tori Hanson-Blue-Cammie-pink earth guardian

Connor Mcknight-Red-Kira Ford-yellow-Joy-earth guardian

Andros- Red-Princess Cyane-Crystal-Christine Potters-Astro Crystal

Serena Rawlings- Purple-Zhane-Silver-Lisa Rawlings-Astro White Ranger

Mack Hartford-Red-Leslie-Green earth guardian

Trip Lee-Green-Penny-Orange earth guardian

Chad Lee-Blue-Maura-White earth guardian

Xander Bly-Green-Rachel Xani Bly-Protector Yellow

Hunter Bradley-Crimson-Alexis-Fighter Hurricane

Mike Corbrett-Manga defender-Leo Corbrett-Red-Erica (Tate) Corbrett-Astro Hot Pink and Protector Ocean

Tommy Oliver-White, Green and Black-Kimberly Hart-Pink-Jason-Orange, Teddy-Yellow-Austin-Silver

Rocky Desantoes-Red and Blue-Mitchelle-Yellow

Ethan James-Blue-William-Pink

Dr. Gillian Hammond-Deceased-Daughter Leah Brookes

Will Gregory-Black-Katrina-Pink

T:J Johnson-Blue and Red-Carmen-Orange

Eric Myers-Red-Tara Myers-Red

Adam Park-Black-Christopher-Violet

Sydney Drew-Pink-Andrea-Red

Karen and Joey Rawlings-Ariel, Dawn-Purple,Zhane-Silver, Andy parents

George Carson-Paula Bush-Tammie-Deceased-Jennifer-Red, Bridge-Green, Samantha-Pink, Kellie-Green

Paris Carson-Peter Brookes-Logan-Dustin-Sammy parents

Lynn Chase-deceased-

Gabby Park-deceased

If there were any characters I've missed please do so tell me ok


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Twenty-One:Part II**

The kids were still watching the fighting among the adults

"I think we need to tell the adults what's going on girls"said Samuel

Looking at the girls on his team

"I know they aren't going to like the news we tell them"said Samuel

Sighing

"Even if their team mates are the ones that started the fight to begin with"said Samuel

"We really don't have a choice something might happen to her"said Alexis

Others nodding their heads

Back to where the fighting was still going on

"I hope you don't treat my kids if I have any"demanded Trip

"Same with me"said Chad

"Yeah"said Tori

Since she has a daughter already

The kids headed over to the adults only some noticed them

The kids stepped right in the fighting scene

"Hey, What are you doing here?"Carlos

Kids eyes were glowing

"What in the world is going on?"Kendrix

Most of the rangers frozed when they saw the glowing

"You don't want to know"said Xander

"It's something to do with their powers"answered Carter

"Maybe we should do this somewhere else, any certain people will see what's going on here"said Chip

"Actually, They won't see this going on, because the park is right next to the mansion"said Samuel

"Where Ms. Potters owns this mansion, guesthouses and park"answered Lisa

"It's where our silblings and dads live with us kids"said Alexis

"Wait, How old is Christine Potters?"Dax

"My niece is 14 years old"answered Karone

"Wait, A minute why is her last name Potters?"Cassie

"Potters is what she goes by"answered Erica

"What do you mean by that?"Ethan

The kids looked at each other in the face

"It's ok we aren't going to be angry with you"said Maya

"Well you guys might not be mad at us"said Rachel

Pointing to Karone, Maya, Bridge and the others

"But your team mates will"said Rachel

Pointing to Liz, Dustin and Max in the face

"That's probably why Christine doesn't remember you rangers anymore"answered Alexis

Shocked looks on the rangers faces

"What do you mean doesn't remember the rangers?"Ronny

"Well let's see our leader went on a mission without telling any of you rangers"said Madison

"Yeah, The kids told us that she went onto a mission"answered Zhane

"Actually, You will have to ask Christine about her mission, It's not really our place to tell you what she did"said Erica

Glaring at the others in the face

"Let me tell you one thing yellow ninja storm ranger about my parents"answered Samuel

"So, What about your parents"said Dustin

Getting hit by his team mates

"Hey, Let the young man speak"answered Shane

"My parents Trini and Jason Scott are legends because they gave their lives up to help the fellow rangers out in battle"answered Samuel

Peering at the yellow rangers in the face

"I'm happy that Billy is my godfather and Rocky is my adopted father"answered Samuel angrily

Both Rocky and Billy smiling about that


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Twenty-One:Part III**

"Do we even know where Christine went off too?"Vida

"If you rangers were listening in what Ms. Potters said earlier"said Shannon

Glaring at the rangers in the face

"I believe she mention going home"said Carter

Remembering what Christine had said out loud

Looks at the others in the face

"Fine, Then let's get this over with"said Ashley

About to walk away from the others

"Actually, We didn't mean you yellow space ranger"said Melissa

Glaring behind Ashley back

Ashley turns around

"Look here child, Crystal is my boyfriend daughter, So I believe I do have the right to go"yelled Ashley

Yelling in Melissa face

Wesley, Andros, Bridge, Zhane and Xander spoked up

"Hey, Don't you ever speak to my daughter like that again"answered Wesley

"But"said Ashley

Andros spoked up which shocked Ashley, Carlos and Cassie

"Yellow space ranger, just drop it"answered Andros

"Did you just say yellow space ranger?"Carlos

Andros glaring at one of his team mates in the face

"Yes, Do you have a problem with that Carlos?"Demanded Andros

"Hey, Even if your our leader, you shouldn't speak to"said Carlos

Didn't get to finish his sentence

"Hey, Carlos that's enough"said Zhane

Find out what happens next in Power II

Will Christine remember who the rangers are especially Andros the red space ranger? Will she also change her mind by helping them fight more battles even if she can't remember them.

Plus Erica and Samuel are dating each other for the past 9 months. Prince Raspes (Presley Car) and Princess Crystal (Christine Potters) have been engaged or dating at least 1 year now. Plus some of the others will find out they have kids.


	57. Chapter 57

**New Characters:**

Joy Mcknight-Age 12,Yellow earth guardian

Cammie Bradley-Age 12-Pink Earth guardian

Shannon Roberts-earth guardian

Melissa Lake Collins-earth guardian

Maura Lee-White earth guardian-daughter to Chad

Penny Lee-Orange earth guardian-daughter to Trip

Willie James-Earth guardian-son to Ethan James

Leslie Hartford-Green earth guardian,leader,daughter to Mack

Phillip Snow-earth guardian

Trent Lee- blue earth guardian-son to dax lee

Kyle Williams-earth guardian

Eric Collins-Black earth guardian

Amy Walsh Carson-daughter to Bridge Carson


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Almost all of the rangers walked over to the mansion to talk to Christine

Shannon,Melissa,Cammie and Joy followed the adults to the mansion

Erica,Samuel,Presley,Alexis,Lisa,Rachel,Danielle,Jonathon,Madison and Amy looked at each other in the face

They were talking among each other

"Do you think Christine will tell them,what's going on?"Danielle

"Maybe we should go after the adults to find out what's going on"said Madison

Note: This is a different Madison,she is the daughter to Nick and Madison of the mystic force team.

"I do wonder if it's going to go well?"Rachel

They had followed 10 minutes later,and where just about to go inside the mansion

They overheard some fighting going on with the rangers and guardians

"Uh,Oh I take it's not going well"said Alexis

Looking at her friends in the face

Cole,Liz,Dustin,Max and Ashley were angry at the other kids

"How dare you say she was here?"Dustin

"Yeah,I can't even believe you kids lied to us about Christine being here"said Liz

"I'm surprised your parents aren't punishing you"said Max

Glaring at Bridge,Wesley,Xander and the other rangers who are dads in the face

Shannon stood up

"Don't you dare speak to like us like that rangers"demanded Shannon

Joy,Cammie and Melissa spoke up quickly

"Hey,Christine told everyone she was going home"said Cammie

"So there's no reason to yell at us"answered Joy

Glaring at the former rangers in the face

"I'm surprised she hasn't taken any more morphers away from you rangers yet"."But my guess she has a good reason not to take them away from you"."answered Melissa

"Why,You"answered Ashley

About to storm over to Melissa

Rachel,Danielle,Amy,Madison and Lisa came into the mansion

"ENOUGH"Yelled Lisa

All of the rangers stop looking at each other in the face

"If you don't mind asking me where the others are?"Taylor

"They had to go to work"answered Rachel

Madison Nicole pointed her index finger right in Ashley face

Both set of parents looked at their kids glaring at the other rangers in the face

Nick,Madison,Wesley,Bridge,Xander,Hunter,Tori,Blake,Leo,Mike and Zhane stood up for their kids or silblings

"That's enough guys"answered Wesley

"Yeah"answered Bridge

Glaring at Sky in the face

"Your just making it worse for the kids"answered Tori

Glaring at Dustin in the face


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:Part II**

Blake glared at Dustin in the face

"Don't mess with my daughter period,Dustin"said Blake

Dustin got that scary look on his face

"You don't want my sister to fry you like a bug"answered Hunter

Suddenly watches beeped

Everyone frozed in what they were doing

"Uh,What was that sound?"Joel

Lisa,Erica,Alexis and Samuel looked at each other in the face

Four of them nodding their heads


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:Part III**

"Astro White Ranger"said Lisa

Transforming into her ranger powers

"Astro Hot Pink Ranger"said Erica

Transforming into her ranger powers

"Wait, A minute what is going on here?"Will

Black operation overdrive

"Wait,Aren't there only red,pink,yellow,silver,blue and red astro rangers?"Joel

"Fighter Hurricane Crystal Power"yelled Alexis

"Protector Jade Crystal Power"yelled Samuel

Joy and Cammie got the idea also

"Yellow Earth Guardian"yelled Joy

"Pink Earth Guardian"yelled Cammie

"Protector Yellow Crystal Power"yelled Rachel

"Amazon Sapphire Crystal Power"answered Madison Nicole

"Fighter Wind Crystal Power"said Amy

"Protector Rainbow Crystal Power"yelled Danielle

"Hey,Carter your daughter is a ranger isn't she a little too young?"Joel

"May is an earth guardian and she's only 12 years old"said Chad

Pointing out what Joel daughter May was 12 years old.

"Why do the kids all have different powers?"Zack

Wondering

"Actually,We never asked them about it"said Mike

Kids bolted out of the mansion in a flash

The other rangers saw their friends bolt out of the mansion also

"Don't you think we should follow our friends?"Shane

"Yeah,Let's go"said Billy

The others following him out of the door way

" don't know where the kids went off too"said Taylor

"Don't worry about it"answered Billy


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:Part IV**

The kids were fighting against the meanest uglyist monsters on earth

"Man,These sure are the uglyist things"said Lisa

Breathing very hard

"Yeah,I agree with that"answered Rachel

Blasting a robot into pieces

"Man,We haven't had a battle where there's more of them"said Alexis

"Where are the others they are sure late?"Demanded Jonathan

"Don't worry they will be deep trouble for not being here to fight this battle"answered Erica

Zhane,Leo,Mike,Carter,Hunter,Connor,Kira,Tori,Mack,Dax,Chad,Karone,Andros,Bridge,Blake,Kelsey,Rocky and Wesley got their in time to see the new guardians showing up to help the fight

Penny,Leslie,Maura and Trent showed up with their powers

"Orange Earth Guardian Arrow Bow"Shouted Penny

Shooting arrows at two of the monsters

"Green Earth Guardian Arrow Bow"Shouted Leslie

Shooting more bows at 500 robots

"White Earth Guardian Spiral Blaster"Shouted Maura

Blasting more robots into pieces

Rangers were shocked

"What in the hell is going on here?"Demanded Max

Since he and the others came in their rangers form

"Would explain who they are?"Will

"Blue Earth Guardian Blaster"Shouted Trent

Shooting another monster down

Cammie,Shannon and Joy knew who the other students were

All of the monsters were destoryed

"Thanks,For coming to help us guardians out"said Shannon

"Your welcome"said Trent

Peering at Shannon in the face

"Our leader made us some of the earth guardians"answered Penny

"Yeah,At first there only pink and yellow earth guardians"."But as you rangers can see there are now green,black,white,orange and blue earth guardians"said Leslie

"We already noticed that"answered Dustin

Guardians watches beeped

They all heard Christine voice appeared on the speaker

"Don't forget to bring the rangers and thanks for helping the others out"answered Christine

"Yeah,That's not the only reason why we came to help"answered Penny

"Mack Hartford,Trip Lee,Dax Lee,Ronny Robertson,Chad Lee and Ethan James your wanted by the presence of our leader"."Whom you alreayd know about"answered Leslie

"Wait,You know where Christine is?"Ashley

Wanting to know

"Ever since Crystal lost her memories she normally stays at the training school"."I thought you rangers knew that,since some of you were with our parents?"said Joy

Glaring at the rangers

"Yeah"answered Cole

Karone and Andros looked worried

"Come on rangers"answered Maya

"Why don't you call us by our names"said Will

"Enough talking,we need to get you to the academy"answered Maura


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:Part I**

At the academy the rangers and the kids were there

The academy was a little different this time

"Wait,Did something happen to this school?"said Ethan

Wondering

"It looks different"answered Sky

Peering at the academy

3 other students came out of the front door

"Uh,Who are they?"Joel

Pointing to the 3 students

"That's Phillip,Kyle and Willie they are also guardians"answered Leslie

"All of the kids live here along with Christine,Presley and her brothers who live next door and by the way are cops"."I believe you rangers already knew that"said Penny

Looking at the rangers in the face

"OK,I'm confused isn't this a school?"Chip

"Actually!,The school is behind the mansion where we kids live"answered Joy

"It's alot bigger than the one who you rangers are living in"answered Penny

"Ok,Would Mack,Ronny,Ethan,Chad,Trip and Dax came follow us 3 inside the front door"answered Kyle

"While the others wait inside the den"answered Willie

Mack,Ronny and the others came into another private room

That's when they noticed Christine standing there

Willie,Leslie,Penny,Maura,Trent,Kyle,Shannon,Cammie,Joy and Phillip were sitting on the floor

Christine spoke up

"There are some things I need to inform you 6"answered Christine

"You do know that some of the other male rangers are dads right?"Joy

Peering at the 6 rangers in the face

"Yeah,We learn that at the ranger reunion"said Dax

"Well Dax Lo this is Trent your son who is the blue earth guardian"."Mack Hartford this is Leslie your daughter who is the green earth guardian"."Ronny Robertson this is Phillip Snow your cousin who is an earth guardian"."Trip Lee this is your daughter Penny who is the orange earth guardian"."Ethan James this is your son Willie James who is an earth guardian"."Chad Lee this is your daughter Maura who is the white earth guardian"."Then their is Kyle Williams who parents died 8 months ago"answered Christine

Peering at them in the face

"Wait,How can we have kids?"."Why are they called earth guardians?"said Ethan

Wondering

"We all have different powers than the powers rangers here and the galaxy"answered Shannon

Leslie looking at Mack and the others in the face

"Red Space Ranger,Silver Space Ranger,Spd Green Ranger,Red Timeforce Ranger,Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger,Green Mystic Force Ranger where chosen by their mentors to become parents"."Plus some of the others have silblings who are either a guardian,fighter or protector"answered Leslie

Trip and Chad looked at their kids

"Cool,I guess I'm not the only one now on my team"said Chad

"Same goes with me"said Trip

"What are we supposed to tell our team mates?"Ronny

Wondering

Penny looks at Christine in the face

Christine nods her head for permission to speak out

"Sure,We or you can tell your teammates and the rest of the stupid rangers"answered Penny

"Hey,The rangers aren't stupid"said Ethan

Shocked

"How would you know that?"Demanded Kyle


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:Part II**

Chad and Trip were shocked when they learned about their team mates mistreating Christine and her they were different than the rangers.

They both looked at each other in the face. And than at the others standing there

Shannon,Willie and Joy spoke up

"I'm amusing you will be living here at the academy right?"."Not with the others rangers at their home"asked Shannon

Peering at them in the face

"Well,We do need to talk about this,since we found out about this situation"said Ronny

Peering at Dax and Mack in the face

"I'm not quite sure what Rose and Will will say"."I mean we all live in different parts of the USA"said Ronny

"Well,They too can live here at the academy"."As long they don't destory anything important that we need"."If you didn't know,I'm Joy Mcknight my parents are Connor and Kira Mcknight from the dino thunder team"answered Joy

Peering them in the face

"Ethan is from the same team,right?"asked Willie

Peering at Ethan in the face

"Yes"answered Ethan

"So,How are we supposed to inform the others about this situation?"Asked Chad

Wondering

The other kids spoke up

"Don't worry we will be with you"answered Penny

"We all understand this is new to you guys and girls"answered Leslie

Peering at Mack in the face

"Let's get this over with"said Trent

Leading them into the den where the other rangers were waiting

In the den were the other ranges were waiting

"I really want to know why Christine,would speak to those 6?"Demanded Dustin

Wondering

"Yeah,I want to know why she would want to speak to them?"asked Lizzy

"You do need to remember she did lose her memories"answered Connor

Glaring at them in the face

"I still want to know"answered Dustin

"Can't you two leave Christine alone"answered Blake

Glaring at one of his team mates in the face

"NO"Answered Lizzy

"NO"Answered Dustin

"I bet she didn't lose her memories by accident"said Will

"How would you know this?"Demanded Karone

Glaring at Will,Lizzy and Dustin in the face

"Yeah"said Zhane

Not happy with the three of them for the moment

"Actually,We have heard same famous things about Christine"."I'm sorry about my team mates rude words"answered Rose

Glaring at Will in the face

"How long does it take for them to talk?"Joel

Getting impatient


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty:Part I**

"Actually,There's your answer Joel"said Kelsey pointing behind him

Rangers turned around and saw Mack,Ethan,Chad,Trip,Ronny and Dax behind

Leslie,Cammie,Joy,Shannon,Penny and the others-meaning the kids

"Ok"said Joel

Dustin pointed his finger in front of the kids faces

"Give us a reason what's the hell is going on here?"demanded Dustin pointing his finger at them in the face.

Leslie was about to kick Dustin in the groin

When Christine came towards them with a box in her hands

"Is that what I think those are?"asked Joy looking at the box in Christine hands

"They are probably your watches and other things to communicate to each other"said Rachel telling them

"Yeah,We remember how we got ours"said Amy

Happy for the other kids

Christine looks at the earth guardians in the face

Cammie got the idea right away

"Rangers,We would like to introduce you all to our new team mates and their parents"answered Cammie peering at the former rangers in the face.

"Ok"said Wesley peering at the kids in the face

"Wait,What are you talking about?"asked Joel wondering

"How about you shut-it Joel"answered Tori getting irrated at the green ranger of the lightspeed rescue team.

"So we can hear in what they are saying"said Connor wanting to know too.

"No,Don't you say anything Dustin"said Shane glaring at one of his team mates in the face.

"Ok,You can tell us now"answered Kira wondering


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty:Part II**

"The kids are all going to say who they are again and their parents names"said Jason peering at everyone in the face.

"If they have any"said Zachary looking at them in the face.

Christine nods her head

"I'm Cammie Bradley the daughter of Blake and Tori Bradley, Pink earth guardian"said Cammie smiling.

"Joy Mcknight the daughter to Connor and Kira Mcknight, Yellow earth guardian"said Joy smiling.

"Rachel Bly the daughter to Xander Bly, and Sally Moon who is deceased"said Rachel

"Amy Walsh Carson, daughter to Bridge Carson"said Amy waving.

"Madison Nicole Rocca, the daughter to Madison Rocca and Nick Russell"answered Madison smiling.

"Lisa Rawlings the daughter of the former purple ranger Serena who is deceased, daughter to the former silver ranger Zhane"said Lisa waving to everyone in the face.

"Danielle Mitchell the daughter to Mitchell who is deceased, father is Carter Grayson and uncle is Ryan mitchell"said Danielle not smiling at all.

"Samuel Douglas Scott the son to Jason and Trini Scott"answered Samuel leaning against the wall.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty:Part III**

"Leslie Hartford, Green Earth Guardian"answered Leslie peering at everyone in the face.

"Penny Lee, daughter to Trip of timeforce and the orange earth guardian"answered Penny.

"Maura Lee, daughter to Chad of lightspeed rescue and the white earth guardian"answered Maura

"Trent Lee, son to Dax Lo and the blue earth guardian"answered Trent

"Phillip, cousin to Ronny Robertson and earth guardian"answered Phillip

"Eric Collins the black earth guardian"answered Eric.

Rangers were shocked of course.

"Ok"answered Taylor shocked of course.

Sorry! If this chapter is short.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty:Part IV**

"Wait, Just a minute"said Will glaring at Dax,Ronny and Mack in the face. "Did I hear that you three have kids?"

Ronny spoke up and glared at her team mate in the face.

"Mack and Dax are the only ones that have kids on our team." "Me I have a cousin"answered Ronny

Pointing to Phillip who waved his hand toward everyone standing there in the den.

"I've a son named Trent, Who is the blue earth guardian ranger"answered Dax his hand on Trent's shoulders

"I've a daughter named Leslie, who the green earth guardian"answered Mack his hand on Leslie shoulders.

"Connor and Kira your not the only ones now on the team, this is my son Willie"answered Ethan his hands on Willie's shoulders.

"Congradulations! Ethan" said Kira hugging her team mates around the shoulders.

"Kelsey,Joel, Ryan and Carter, this my daughter Maura the white earth guardian"answered Chad his hand on Maura's shoulders.

Sorry! If this chapter is short again.


	68. Chapter 68

**Power-Chapter Sixty-One:Part I**

"That's great, Chad"said Carter happy for one of his team mates.

"Congradulations! Chad that's wonderful news"said Kelsey.

"Wes, Eric, and Lucas this is my daughter." "Penny is the orange guardian ranger"said Trip.

"Cool"answered Wes happy for one of his team mates.

"Are you new earth guardians ready for your new morphers?"asked Rachel.

Peering at the new cadets in the face.

"Yeah"answered Cammie.

"Of course I have been ready since I've been born"shouted Joy.

"Yes!, My dream came true"answered Leslie smiling.

Christine opened the box.

There layed white, blue, orange, purple, yellow, pink, green, black, silver, brown, maroon, baby blue, and gray watches and some morphers.

"Are you sure we are ready to take these?"asked Trent wondering.

"Yes, Most of you have been training very hard this pass seasons." "Plus you earn a place with Cammie and Joy who have already own their suites in the mansion instead of the academy"answered Christine.

"Besides these belong to you guys"said Erica pointing to the watches that match their morphers.

Trent, Leslie, Willie, Maura and Penny got their watches out of the box.

"What about those?"asked Cassie pointing to the ones that were still in the box.

"Those will chosen later in the future"answered Samuel.

"Now, We you rangers what had to be said..."said Alexis.

"You can leave now"answered Lisa pointing to the front door.

"All except overdrive, spd, lightspeed rescue and timeforce there are some things we need to inform you rangers"answered Christine staring at the rangers in the face.

"Sure, We will see you later"answered Tori peering at her daughter Cammie in the face.


	69. Chapter 69

**Power-Chapter Sixty-One:Part II**

Cammie nods her head also.

"We shall see you later too, Joy"answered Kira peering at her daughter in the face.

Christine spoke up.

"Actually, This concerns Connor, Kira, Blake, Tori and Ethan stay also"answered Christine peering at the adults-meaning former rangers in the face.

"Ok"answered Ethan.

Rest of the rangers

Only Shane and Trent had to drag Dustin out of the house.

"Since most of you guys found out you had kids"said Lisa peering at the gown-ups in the face.

"We think it's best you all move here at the academy"said Erica also looking at everyone in the face.

"Plus this property is 200 acres wide long than the one that the others are living in now"answered Christine.

The guys were shocked of course.

"You are more than welcome to stay here or your homes"answered Erica.

"We of course can't make or force you to stay here"answered Cammie.

"There are at least 8 floors with 10 bedrooms in the mansion." Then 12 floors with 14 bedrooms in the academy."answered Joy peering at everyone in the face.

"Jennifer, Rachel, Danielle, Amy, Madison, Erica, Lisa, Maria, Christine and myself are in the mansion"said Alexis peering at everyone in the face.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Sixty-One:Part III**

"Dad! You would love it here"answered Joy peering at Connor in the face.

"Mom and Dad! What Joy said"answered Cammie peering at Tori and Blake in the face.

"Joy and Cammie are both right you would love it here"answered Leslie peering at the others in the face.

Leslie, Penny and Maura peered at each other and then their parents in the face.

"Plus there are 6 guesthouses here each has 3 floors in them"answered Penny.

"Plus there's the school"answered Maura.

"Plus a gym to excercise in, about 6 simidecks together, a special mircowave in the house"answered Leslie.

Trent, Kyle and Willie spoke up.

"There's more stuff to do here than other mansion that our leader owns"answered Willie.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Sixty-Three:Part IV**

Christine peered at Erica, Alexis and Lisa in the face.

"You 3 wouldn't mind showing the others around the place?"asked Christine peering at the 3 girls in the face.

"Sure!, We would to"said Erica.

Samuel spoke up

"Do you want us to do the same with the guys?"asked Samuel

Christine nods her head.

"Since Cammie, Joy, Maura, Trent, Penny, Leslie and Willie are a team they will be moving into the mansion". "While the others stay inside the academy and trained to learn more, if their parents want to stay they may"answered Christine.

Walking away from them.

Some of the rangers were surprised in the sudden news.

"What do you mean your moving?"asked Lizzy shocked.

"Yeah! That's something we would like to know"said Max.

"But you guys can't move there"said Will glaring at his teammates in the face.

"Mack and I have daughters and Ronny has a cousin"answered Dax.

"I want to live near my daughter so nothing goes wrong"answered Mack.

Leslie, Penny and Phillip spoke up.

"Ms. Potters did say that spd, timeforce,lightspeed rescue,operation overdrive,ninja storm and mystic force can move into the guesthouses here on te 200 acre property"said Phillip.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Sixty-Four:Part I**

**Earth Guardians:**

Pink-Cammie Bradley

Yellow-Joy Mcknight

Red-Leah Carson

Green-Leslie Hartford-Leader

Blue-Trent Lee

Purple-Alison Tate-Corbrett-Adopted

Black-Eric Collins-Not related to Wesley Collins.

White-Maura Lee

Orange-Penny Lee

**Amazons:**

Purple-Maria

Red-Jason Shields

Green-Aaron Shields

Blue-Zachary Shields

**Protectors:**

Jade-Samuel Douglas-Scott-Desantoes

Red-Jennifer Carson

Blue-Jonathon

Purple-

Yellow-Rachel Xani Black-Bly

Rainbow-Danielle Mitchell-Grayson

Green-Aiden

Aqua-Alez

Sapphire-Madison Rocca-Russell

**Fighters:**

Hurricane-Alexis Price-Bradley

Wind-Amy Walsh-Carson

Water-Melissa Lake-Collins

**Squad-D**

Orange-Brian Sky-Cranston-12

Black-Jason Oliver-age 17

Purple-Dawn Rawlings-age 12

Yellow-Michelle Desantoes-age 12

Pink-Willie James-age 12

Navy-Sammy Carson-age 17

Gold-Charlie Tate-age 13

Baby Blue-Erin Tate-age 17

**Squad-C:**

Silver-Austin Oliver-age 13

Red-Andrea Drew-age 12

Yellow-Logan Carson Brookes-age 10

Gold-Annie Dale Thorn-age 10

White-Miranda Priece-age 11

Pink-Samantha Carson-age 15

Green-Kellie Carson-age 12

Orange-Jimmy Tate-age 13

**Squad A and B:**

Blue-Micheal Sky-Cranston-age 14

Pink-Andy Rawlings-age 14-

Yellow-Teddy Oliver-age 17

Pink-Katrina Aston-age 12

Navy-Lily Tate-Corbrett-age 16

Orange-Carmen Johnson-age 12

Red-Tara Myers-age 12

Violet-Christopher Park-age 12

Gold-Shannon Roberts-age 14


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Sixty-Four:Part II**

Few days later the kids had a day off that the instructors have given them.

"So! What do you kids do on your day off?"asked Jimmy wondering.

Since he and the others were new at the academy.

"We sometimes go to the park and play sports"answered Brett.

"We also go see Shane at the rollerblading or Dustin racing his dirtbikes at the parks"answered Jonathon.

"What! About the girls?"asked Austin wondering.

Amy, Rachel, Danielle, Lean and Alison came walking towards them.

"Actually, We usually practice some new karate movements"answered Danielle

"Yeah"answered Rachel.

"Why?"asked Aiden

Looking at the girls in the face.

"Why what, Aiden?"asked Alison

"Why are you girls working, we aren't fighting right now?"said Aiden.

"We want to be prepared"answered Leah.

"For anything in the future"answered Alison.

"Don't mind him girls"said Alez.

"He's usually like that"answered Joseph.

"When our leader does something else"answered Shelia.

"Speaking of our leader where is she?"asked Aiden wondering.

"She went somewhere with Leslie, Presley, Erica and Samuel"answered Danielle.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Sixty-Four:Part III**

"I heard you guys talking what to do on your days off"said Leah.

"Yeah!, So what we weren't discussing it with you"answered Aiden.

Rachel was about to punch Aiden in the mouth.

When everyone morphers went off

"What, In the world was that?"asked Jimmy wondering.

"It's our morphers that make that sound"answered Rachel.

"It only sounds if one of the teams are in trouble"answered Shelia.

"Let's go"answered Danielle.

Cassie who was getting used to the kids, was there at the mansion along with some of the other former rangers.

All of them suddenly saw the students calling their powers out and raced passed them.

"PROTECTOR RAINBOW CRYSTAL"Shouted Danielle

"PROTECTOR YELLOW CRYSTAL"Shouted Rachel

"PROTECTOR GREEN CRYSTAL"Shouted Aiden

"PROTECTOR BLUE CRYSTAL"Shouted Jonathan

"PROTECTOR AQUA CRYSTAL"Shouted Alez

"RED EARTH GUARDIAN"Shouted Leah

"PURPLE EARTH GUARDIAN"Shouted Alison

Racing passed the adults who were worried.

Rangers that were there called their team mates.

"Taylor and Danny we have trouble"said Alyssa.

"Madison, Nick and Vida we have trouble"answered Chip.

Aisha had called the others also.

Most of the cadets or students were there along with some new ones.

Who came with Jennifer and Maria.

Most of the rangers were already there, staring at the scene before them.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy:Part I**

Most of the rangers teams were already there. Staring at the scene that the cadets were fighting against some monsters.

"Protector Sapphire Crystal"yelled Madison

"Yellow Earth Guardian Arrows"yelled Joy

""Green Earth Guardian Ax"yelled Leslie

"Pink Earth Guardian Blade"yelled Cammie

"White Earth Guardian Arrows"yelled Maura

"Orange Earth Guardian Ax"yelled Penny

"Black Earth Guardian Blade"yelled Eric

"Blue Earth Guardian Ax"yelled Trent

"Protector Red Crystal"yelled Jennifer

"Red Ranger"yelled Andrea

"Yellow Ranger"yelled Teddy

"Fighter Wind"yelled Amy

"Fighter Hurricane"yelled Alexis

"Orange Ranger"yelled Brian

"Black Ranger"yelled Jason

"Astro White Ranger Crystal"yelled Lisa

Some of the rangers were shocked of course.

"Ok"said Zack

"Who are they?"asked Will, black operation overdrive ranger.

Pointing to the new rangers helping the others out.

"That's something I would like to know"said Liz

"Astro White Ranger, Look out"yelled Zhane yelling over to his daughter-Lisa


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy:Part II

"Rangers, Come on we have to help the kids"answered Ronny going over to help the kids fighting against the monster.

There were still some new rangers, meaning kids.

"Purple Ranger"Yelled Dawn

"Yellow Ranger"Yelled Michelle

Karone and Andros recognized one of the cadets

Speaking to each other in their minds.

"Andros, You don't think something happen to Dawn parents?"asked Karone shocked to see Zhane sister there in a ranger uniform.

"I don't know, We would have known about it"said Andros who was surprised.

"I wondered if Zhane knows that his sister is one of the new cadets?"asked Karone.

"Zhane, Is a little busy helping the others right now"said Andros pointing to former rangers, helping the new ones out.

"Pink Ranger"yelled Andy

"Pink Ranger"yelled Katrina

"Why are there two pink rangers?"asked T:J surprised.

"I have no idea"answered Cassie.

"Orange Ranger"yelled Carmen.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy:Part III

"Pink Ranger"Yelled Andy out loud.

"Pink Ranger"Yelled Katrina out loud.

"Why. Are there two pink rangers?"asked T:J wondering

"I have no idea"answered Cassie shocked of course.

"Orange Ranger"yelled Carmen

"How many new cadets are there?"asked Joel wondering.

"Hey. You ugly, pick on someone else"answered Katrina.

Katrina kicking her leg right into the bug's stomach.

Andy notices his brother fighting another monsters with the other cadets

Dawn, Carmen and Leah were fighting one of the other monsters.

"Purple Battle Blade"Yelled Leah

"Orange Stringer"yelled Carmen

Most of the male rangers looked at the new cadets destorying at least 3 of the monsters into pieces.

"What!"exclaimed Carlos in shocked of course.

"How can they destory that monster so fast?"asked Max

"No!. Watch out"yelled Taylor

Screaming at Tara, Sheilia and Leah who got wacked hard to the ground. Tori, Blake, Eric, Bridge and Taylor rushed toward to new cadets to help. So did Zhane, Mack, Carter, Ryan, T:J and Xander rushing toward their kids. Leslie and Lisa peered at each other in the face. Dawn, Danielle, Andy, Micheal and Carmer were banged together next to Leslie and Lisa.

"Astro! White Ranger. Look Out"Yelled Zhane over to his daughter Lisa who in a middle of a crisis. Carter ended up saying the same thing to Danielle. "Protector Rainbow! Be careful".

Both of them yelling over at their kids.

"Hey. You pick on someone else"yelled T:J not knowing about having a kid at first.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Eighty:Part I

"Hey! You pick on someone else"yelled T:J the blue space ranger. Not knowning that he had a daughter who was one of the new cadets standing before him of course.

Slicing up the creature into pieces.

"Blue Ranger. Arrows"shouted Micheal shooting blue fire at the creatures.

"Purple Ranger Star Stinger"Shouted Dawn-One of Zhane's sisters on their home planet KO-35.

"Pink Ranger Lightening"Shouted Andy-Zhane's younger brother, shooting pink lightening at the creatures.

Zhane froze, turns arounds and sees his sister and brother standing there. They saw the glare that their older brother was giving them in the face. Only one monster remain standing there, in front of everyone.

Christine appeared with some new powers of course.

"I believe you pick the wrong place to fight"Yelled Christine fighting in her conditions she was in.

Arms reaching toward the monster. Monster coming toward her. Kelsey, Cassie and Aisha stepped forward about to help with the fight.

"NO!. Astro Crystal. What are you doing?"asked Cassie the pink space ranger was wondering.

Yelling could be heard. Which brought the attention to everyone else who wasn't fighting.

"Astro Crystal! Watch Out"yelled Kelsey the yellow lightspeed rescue ranger said out loud.

Andros, Mike, Leo, Connor, Kira, Sky, Sydney and Karone rushing toward the scene. Christine ignores Cassie, Andros and Karone at the moment. Hands are folded across her chest. Leslie, Lisa and Samuel knew what was going to happen next. Sparks of bright lights destroyed the monster into pieces. Which left the rangers, confused in what just happen.

"Uh! Did Astro Crystal use a new power?"asked Sydney the pink space partol delta was wondering.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Ninety:Part I

The Rangers-glaring at the others in the face. Christine turns toward the new cadets. "Welcome to the new team. Hope you enjoy staying here on earth for awhile". spoked Christine.

1 hour later at the headquarters-meaning academy for the gifted.

Operation Overdrive, Space Rangers and the other teams of rangers were wondering what was going on at the moment.

Zhane turns toward two of his siblings in the face. "Dawn and Andy"speechless in seeing his younger sister and brother on earth.

"Yeah! We are just surprised we were hand pick to become rangers"answered Andy speaking out loud.

"Can you explain why there is 2 pink rangers?"asked Carlos wondering

"Andy is the squad B-Pink Ranger"answered Dawn telling those who were at the headquarters.

"While Katrina is the Squad A-Pink Ranger"answered Andy

Teddy, Brian and Micheal looked at each other in the face, then toward their parents.

"Hey!. Billy"shouted Micheal waving towards Billy Cranston in the face.

"Billy! How do you know this kid?"asked Aisha wondering

"Micheal and Brian are my sons"answered Billy forgetting to mention to his friends about having children at all.

"You knew they would be selected?"asked Adam

Billy nods his head.

"Hey. Dad"shouted Teddy toward Tommy Oliver in the face.

Tommy almost fainted of course.

"Wait! How can Tommy be your father?"asked Aisha wondering again

"Do you know a Kimberly Hart?"asked Teddy wondering

"Kimberly Hart is Jason and Teddy's mother"answered Micheal


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Ninety:Part II

Leslie, Amy, Lisa, Alexis, Alison, Leah, Christine and Erica were standing there also.

"Katrina Aston is the pink Ranger for A-squad"said Carmen telling the former rangers in the face.

Operation Overdrive Rangers were shocked of the news. "Did you say Katrina Aston?"asked Ronny the yellow operation overdrive ranger.

"Yes"answered Katrina saying it out loud.

Carmen and Katrina glaring at each other in the face. "Carmen Johnson is the orange ranger and is the daughter to T:J Johnson of the space ranger team". said Leslie. Everyone glares over to T:J the blue space ranger in the face.

"Andrea Drew is the Red C-Squad ranger, daughter to Sydney Drew who is the pink spd ranger"answered Amy. Everyone looks over to Sydney who stood there with her mouth wide open of course.

Rocky notices his niece standing there of course. "Miranda! Congradulations you're a ranger"said Rocky hugging his neice around the shoulders.

"Uh! Rocky who are you hugging?"asked Rose the pink operation overdrive ranger.

Rocky turns toward his friends and the others standing there of course.

"This is my niece-Miranda Priece"answered Rocky happy that someone else in his family is a power ranger.

"I didn't know you had a niece"said Adam the black powe ranger.

"Miranda Priece the C-Squad White ranger"said Miranda saying it out loud.

Will the black operation overdrive was speechless of the news.

Carlos spoke up. "Ok! I thought there was only protectors, amazons, astro, fighters and earth guardians here?"asked Carlos wondering.

"That's something I would like to know too"exclaimed Max.

Christine is sending a message through her mind to her friends-Erica, Samuel and Lisa and Leslie minds. Getting the message they understooc what Christine wanted them to say to the adults-meaning rangers.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Ninety:Part III

"We only have A and B Squads together"said Samuel adopted son of Rocky Desantoes-former blue turbo ranger.

"Also have D and E Squads that aren't together"said Lisa.

"We want each cadet to state which squad they on, and what color they are on"answered Erica

"Also their parents"answered Leslie

"So that way you rangers won't get confused"answered Samuel.

"We don't have to tell you who we are rangers"answered Erica since only some of the former rangers know about some of the kids.

"Because you already know who our parents are"answered Lisa.

The 4 of them, glared at Christine in the face. Christine stood up and spoke up. "I'm Princess Crystal, sister to Nick, Adam and Brad Potters. I'm the leader for some of the teams, girlfriend to Presley Car"saying it out loud.

"I'm Princess Leslie, daughter to Mack Hartford. I'm the leader of the earth guardians, who is the green guardian"answered Leslie smiling a little bit.

"Protector Jade Crystal"spoke Samuel with his arms folded across his chest.

"Protector Ocean Ranger and Astro Hot Pink Ranger"answered Erica smiling also.

"Astro White Ranger, Daughter to the silver space ranger"answered Lisa smiling a little bit.

"Fighter Wind, daughter to Bridge Carson of spd"answered Amy.

"Fighter Water, daughter to Wesley Collins of timeforce"answered Melissa.

"Amazon Red"answered Jason Shields

"Amazon Blue Crystal"said Zachary Shields

"Amazon Lime Green Crystal"said Aaron.

"Amazon Purple Crystal, girlfriend to Xander Bly of the mystic force ranger team"answered Maria.

"Fighter Hurricane, sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team"answered Alexis.

"Protector Red Crystal, Sister to Bridge Carson"answered Jennifer.

"Protector Green Crystal"said Aiden

"Protector Yellow Crystal, Daughter to Xander Bly of the mystic force ranger team"said Rachel.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Ninety:Part IV

"Pink Earth Guardian, Daughter to Tori Hanson and Blake Bradley"said Cammie smiling at the rangers in the face.

"Yellow Earth Guardian, Daughter to Kira Ford and Connor Mcknight"said Joy arms across her chest, glaring at those in the face.

"Blue Earth Guardian"answered Trent

"White Earth Guardian"answered Maura

"Orange Earth Guardian, Daughter to Trip of the Timeforce"answered Penny, knowing that her father wasn't there in the past.

"Purple Earth Guardian, Adopted daughter to Leo Corbrett"answered Alison happy that she loved by one of the rangers. Even through her mother, isn't alive anymore but is watching her daughter grow up.

"Black Earth Guardian"answered Eric

"Protector Sapphire, Daughter to Madison Rocca and Nick Russell"said Madison Nicole-beaming-since knowing that she found her father. Nick not knowing that he had a child to being with.

"Squad D-Orange Ranger, Son to Billy-first blue ranger"answered Brian bragging.

"Squad D-Black Ranger, Son to Kimberly Hart-First Pink Ranger, Deceased and Tommy-First green and white ranger"answered Jason named after his uncle Jason the first red ranger, who is deceased.

"Squad D-Purple Ranger, Younger Sister to Zhane the silver space ranger"said Dawn waving at her brother and his team mates in the face.

"Squad D-Yellow Ranger, Daughter to Former Tammie Carson and Chase Desantoes. Niece to Rocky the second blue and red ranger"answered Mitchelle, sad that her parents weren't with her either. But, happy that she could see her uncle.

"Squad D-Pink Ranger, Son Ethan James of the Dino Thunder Team"answered Willie.

"Squad-D-Navy-Brother to Dustin Brookes"answered Sammy beaming.

"Squad B-Yellow-Son to the Former Kimberly Hart-first pink ranger"answered Teddy smiling a little.

"Squad C-Red-Daughter to the pink spd ranger-Sydney Drew"said Andrea knowing that her mother didn't tell her friends about having a child.

"Squad C-Ranger-Yellow"said Logan

"Squad C-White Ranger. Neice to Rocky Desantoes"said Miranda.

"Squad B-Blue Ranger. Son to Billy Cranston"answered Micheal smiling.

"Squad B-Pink Ranger. Brother to Zhane of the space ranger team"answered Andy smiling. Not happy that Andros was with the Yellow-New Space Ranger team.

"Squad A-Pink Ranger, Daughter to Will of the operation overdrive ranger team"said Katrina waving toward the operation overdrive rangers in the face.

"Squad B-Orange Ranger, Daughter to T:J Johnson of the space ranger team"answered Carmen waving toward the space ranger team.

Space, Operation Overdrive, Space Partol Delta and the original ranger team, glared at each other in the face. Not knowing what to say at first to having kids.

Christine turns toward the other new cadets standing there of course. "Austin Oliver you are to become the Silver-C-Squad Ranger. Christopher Park-Violet-B-Ranger. Tara Myers-Red-A-Squad Ranger. Erin Corbrett-Yellow Ranger for Squad E. Jimmy Tate-Orange Ranger-For C-Squad and Shannon Roberts you are to become the gold Ranger for Squad B". saying toward the other new cadets who stood there speechless of course.

Rangers-where shocked in what they heard of course.

"Wait! How did T:J have a kid?"asked Carlos wondering, since knowing his blue ranger most of his life.

"Wait! How did Sydney have a kid also?"asked Lizzy-Z-meaning-wondering the yellow ranger.

"I don't have a kid"exclaimed Will shocked in learning about having a daughter in the first place.

There were still other cadets, that weren't called yet.

"Lily Corbrett-Navy Ranger for Squad B. Annie Thorn Gold Ranger for Squad-C. Todd Evans-purple ranger for Squad E. Anna Timberlake Blue Ranger for Squad E". said Christine to the new cadets that arrived 4 months ago.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 100:Part I

Vida, Chip, Leo, Sky, Mike, Max and Cole glared at each other in the face.

"Wow. Our daughter is a ranger"exclaimed Chip shocked of the news.

"She's so young"said Vida worried.

"Not. Really since the other cadets are young too"said Erica informing the adults.

Vida peering over to Annie hugging her team mates and cousins around the shoulders.

"Annie is in Squad C. Most likely they won't do much fights"said Alexis telling pink mystic force-ranger in the face.

"If something were to happen to a fellow team mate in certain situation. That cadet would move up a color"said Erica.

"Or. We would decide to pick something new to fill that place"said Rachel.

Still some rangers were confused about having kids.

"Uh. How is Andrea my daughter?"asked Sydney the pink spd ranger was wondering.

"Same with Katrina?"asked Will the black operation overdrive ranger said out loud.

"Yeah! What about Lily and Erin?"demanded Max wondering.

Erica, Lisa and Alexis peered at Christine in the face. Christine spoke up. "Lily Corbrett is the daughter to Mike of the lost galaxy ranger team. Erin Tate is the daughter to Sky Tate of spd. Todd Evans is the son to Cole Evans. Is there nothing else you rangers want to know? Because I've other things I need to get done"spoke Christine.

Glaring at the rangers in the face-meaning the adults.

"Wait! Your saying my team mates have daughters. How come I don't have a kid?"asked Max the blue wildforce ranger said at once.

"Wait! You're saying I've a son"said Cole glaring at Todd who was holding on his new morphers attached on his wrist.

"Yes"said Erica.

Leslie Spoke up. "It's like how the others-male rangers were chosen to become dads"said Leslie glaring at most of the male rangers in the face.

"Wow"said Cole shocked of course.

"Congradulations! Cole"said Taylor hugging one of her team mates around the shoulders.

Max looked at his team mate in the face. So did the other male rangers, congradulationing their friends.

"Congradulations! Sky, now I'm not the only one who has a kid"said Bridge happy. Glaring at his leader-Sky Tate the red spd ranger for now.

Both Erin and Lily glared at each other in the face. Erica and Alison stepped up to them of course.

"Hello! I'm Erica sister to Mike, Sky and Leo. Although I was adopted by Sky's mother, she didn't inform him where I came from"answered Erica forgetting to mention that part to her brothers.

"Hello! I'm Alison Corbin, Adopted adopted daughter to Leo Corbrett of the lost galaxy ranger team"answered Alison.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 100:Part II

Todd and the new cadets glared at one of another in the face. Then they turned toward the other-students who had been living on earth at least 9 months now.

"What. Team are you on?"asked Todd forgetting they already mention it earlier to almost every ranger standing there of course.

Leslie Hartford stepping forward. "Green Earth Guardian"yelled Leslie (transforming into her guardian form).

"Purple Earth Guardian"yelled Alison same thing as Leslie.

Trent and the others doing the same thing as the other two. New cadets were surprised of course.

"Are our outfits like that?"asked Sammy wondering.

"Yes!"said Dawn

"How do you know?"demanded Logan

"Because our brother is the silver space ranger"said Andy pointing toward Zhane standing with his team mates in the background.

It's been several weeks since, everyone met the new students at the academy area. There hasn't been any battles for now, which gave everyone-including the former rangers some time to relax for the moment.

Zhane, T:J, Cassie, Karone and Andros were talking with some of the students. Meaning Carmen, Andy and Dawn about things.

"How are things going at home?"asked Cassie peering at Andy and Dawn in the face.

"Wow. I can't believe I've a daughter"exclaimed T:J. When told he had a kid also.

Andy and Dawn looked at each other in the face. Before they could say anything to the space rangers in the face. Melissa, Leah and Jason appeared with them-drinking something from their hands.

"What. Is that your drinking?"asked Andy wondering.

"Pineapple, Mango and Apple smoothie"answered Leah slowly drinking her smoothie in her hands.

"That sounds good"answered Carmen.

"Do you know where we can get one?"asked Andy wondering.

"Yeah. Inside the house"answered Jason

"What kind are you drinking?"asked Zhane wondering

"Mango and Banana"answered Jason sipping his drink.

"Lisa, Alexis, Erin and Lily are there deciding also"answered Zachary who came out. One of Christine's bodyguards.

"Zachary. Do you know where my daughter is?"asked Andros since he hasn't seen Christine for awhile.

"She's inside with Leslie and Erica"answered Zachary-who was drinking water.

Andros started to get up from where he is sitting on the bench. Zachary stop him, from heading toward the house.

"Crystal, Asked to be left alone with Erica and Leslie"said Zachary sipping more water.

Andros peers over to the main house, sits back down.

"I think I shall get one"said Dawn getting up from where she was sitting.

"Does anyone else want one?"asked Carmen wondering.

"I will go with you"said Karone, she wanted to check on her niece.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 100:Part III

Christine, Erica and Leslie were talking somewhere else. Where no one could hear them of course.

"Are you sure they are going to go for that?"asked Leslie peering at Christine her friend and leader in the face.

"Probably not"said Christine sighing to herself for a moment.

Erica was worried about her best friend and leader of course. "Are you sure about this?"asked Erica peering at the other two-meaning Christine and Leslie in the face.

"Sure about what?"asked Samuel who came into the private office. He had left to check on some things outside of the property.

"Samuel. What is everyone doing right now?"asked Leslie wondering.

"Andros. Karone. Zhane. Cassie. Dawn and their friends are seating by the basketball court talking. Lily, Erin, Lisa and Alexis are inside the house deciding on something to eat"answered Samuel telling Leslie, Christine and Erica at once.

Christine sighs and get's up. Peers out of the window, where she can see most of the rangers doing something outside.

"Christine. What is wrong?"asked Samuel worried of course.

"I'm going on a mission"said Christine sitting back down in the chair.

"Do the others know yet?"asked Samuel wondering.

Christine shakes her head. "NO. Not yet"said Christine. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there?"asked Leslie getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Alexis"yelled Alexis

"Come in"answered Erica. Since Christine was looking at something up on the computer. Alexis comes in with a drink in her hands.

"Hey. Just wanted to check how things were doing"said Alexis sounding worried.

Christine is thinking a moment to herself. Alexis, Leslie, Samuel and Erica were talking among each other. Outside of the area, Where Christine was. She told them that she wanted to be left alone.

"She hasn't said anything since the kids came into the other rangers lives"said Alexis.

"Nothing"said Samuel the four of them worried about their leader.

"Should we inform the others about this?"asked Erica not quite sure what to inform the others right now.

"If Christine want to inform the others, let's have her do it"said Leslie.

Jennifer appeared before them of course. "Hey. Why aren't you kids outside with the others?"asked Jennifer. Zachary, Aaron and Jason came after her.

"Is there something we should know about this mission?"asked Samuel.

"What mission are you talking about?"asked a voice.

They turned around. Some of the rangers were standing there.

"Nothing"said Alexis hurrying the others out of the hallway.

The rangers turned toward-Christine's personal guards in the face.

"What mission are the kids talking about?"asked Dustin wondering. Still rejecting his daughter.

"Nothing. We know of"said Zachary still not trusting the certain yellow ranger. Before anyone could say anything.

Christine appeared in front of them of course. "Hey. What are you rangers doing here?"asked Christine not quite sure why the rangers were just standing there.

"We wanted to know if you kids wanted to go swimming with us at the beach"said Tori.

Suddenly, Christine felt something wrong. Called out her powers.

Her guards were doing the same thing.

"FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER"Yelled Christine bolting out of the mansion.

"Crystal. Wait up"yelled Aaron racing after her in a hurry.

Everyone else who was in the yard. Look up, when Christine came out of the mansion in a hurry. Saw Aaron followed her. Heard Zachary call out his powers.

"AMAZON BLUE CRYSTAL POWER"Yelled Zachary.

Most of the kids got up and did the same thing.

"What's going on?"asked Carmen who had already finished half of her smoothie.

"We don't know"answered Kira who had followed Tori and some of the others out of the house.

"We asked Christine if she wanted to go swimming with us"said Tori.

"Come on"said Jonathan yelling his powers out.

"PROTECTOR BLUE CRYSTAL POWER"Yelled Jonathan the guardians were already called their powers. After being alerted by the others.

Meaning Samuel, Erica, Leslie and Alexis, since they weren't really outside of the mansion.

"Come on. Let's go"shouted Dawn.

"We don't know where Christine went off too"exclaimed Katrina. It took them at least two hours to figure out where Christine was.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 101:Part I

Hey! There will be a sequel to this power story. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story. At the moment I'm working on my other power ranger stories and among other ones, hoping to finishing them soon.

Well Zachary, Aaron, Jennifer, Jason, Samuel, Erica, Leslie and Alexis were already there before the others were. The others were surprised of course.

"What! How did they get here so fast?"asked Jimmy wondering.

"They must have known where she was"said Cassie.

Fighter Crystal-meaning Christine was in a trance like state. Fighting some monsters.

"Fighter Crystal! Watch out"yelled Brian in his orange ranger form.

Astro Hot Pink, Protector Jade. Green Earth Guardian were already fighting another monster.

"Green Arrow Blaster"yelled Leslie shooting two of the monsters down in the leg.

"You shall pay for that"answered one of the monsters.

"By us taking your leader"said monster #4 out loud.

All shooting their powers at Fighter Crystal form.

"NO"shouted Andros and Karone at once. Other rangers who were kind of near Fighter Crystal, surrounded her form of course.

"Fighter Crystal. Pay attention"yelled Protector Green Crystal-meaning Aiden yelling over at his leader, since she wasn't even listening to them fighting of course. Most of the rangers were already on the ground, getting beaten by the robots that were fighting them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"Yelled Protector Green Crystal and Protector Aqua Crystal-meaning Aiden and Alez. Getting glares from some of their team mates in the face. Or siblings if they had any of course,

4 minutes later, Fighter Crystal snapped out of her trance. Saw almost everyone on the ground getting beat. Shot at two of the monsters trying to get destory the rangers, those who were on the ground.

"Crystal Cosmic Blaster"shouted Fighter Crystal-meaning Christine destorying two monsters into the dirt. Once all of the monsters were gone, everyone who was in their ranger form. Were confused in what was going on with Christine at the moment.

Well. Only some of them were confused in what happen to Christine.

"Fighter Crystal. Do you want to tell us why you just frozed like that?"asked Ashley was wondering. Ashley has gotten a little bit more nicer to the kdis, after finding out about her body being taken over by an angry spirit. Also worried, because Andros hasn't been going out much.

Fighter Crystal glares at them in the face, walks right passed the rangers of course. Her bodyguards and some of her friends followed her of course.

"Ok. What was that all about?"asked Max wondering.

"Don't look at us"exclaimed the black operation overdrive-Will, Pink mystic Force-Vida said at once.

"We should get going back to the base"said Melissa.

2 hours later, Christine was sitting in her private office. Her bodyguards were with in the office also, among her friends.

"Christine. Something is wrong"said Aaron worried.

Christine faces toward her royal guards and friends in the face. Presley was standing behind her with his arms around, Christine waist.

"Presley and I can't ask you to leave your family"answered Christine sighing

"Presley. What is going on?"asked Maria wondering.

Presley not quite sure what to say to his fiance royal guards in the face.

"Christine. You can't leave we need you here"exclaimed Alison who was included into the converstations.

"I don't have a choice. Besides you have Leslie here to help you kids out"answered Christine peering at her sister-meaning Leslie Hartford in the face.

Leslie nods her head, she understands what Christine is going to do.

"What are supposed to tell our parents?"asked Danielle wondering

"Nothing. Until 3 years are up"answered Alexis.

Leslie steps forward.

"I Leslie Hartford, shall do my duty as a guardian to protect the galaxy".exclaimed Leslie hugging Christine around the shoulders.


End file.
